


The Last Dragon

by Saelwen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Amused Gandalf, Angst, Asshole Thranduil, Bilbo is So Done, Caring Thranduil, Crossover, Death, Dragons, Drogon - Freeform, Elves, Erebor, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Gondor, Gundabad Orcs, Hobbits, House Targaryen, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Iron Throne - Freeform, Jealous Thranduil, Middle Earth, Mirkwood, Mordor, POV Thranduil, Poor Bilbo, Protective Thranduil, Queen Daenerys, Rivendell | Imladris, Sailing To Valinor, Sauron Being an Asshole, Slow Burn, Smut, Spoilers for Desolation of Smaug, The Company - Freeform, The Lonely Mountain, The Shire, The Valar, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thranduil - Freeform, Tolkien, Valinor, Westeros, eru iluvatar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 52,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelwen/pseuds/Saelwen
Summary: After Daenerys death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost with out her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!! I hope you like my story!! Just a quick note, english is not my first language and i have dyslexia so be kind.  
You can follow my Tumblr @saelwen for more of my stories. XOXO

Tears were running down my face, my knees fell on the floor. In front of me was the body of the beloved mother, with a dagger on her rib cage “No! No! No!” I whisper to myself. Jon stare to me with a guilty look “Daenys...I’m sorry...” I lift my gaze from my mother corpse to him, furiously looking at him with my violet eyes “WHY?” I scream to him. Jon was about to talk when we heard Drogon roaring and walk to Daenerys body, rubbing his snout on her body, trying to wake her up. He then looks to Jon, lifting his head high, growling to him. I walk forward, staying between them. Putting my hand on Drogon neck “Everything she did for you! The sacrifice that she did for you and for the North!” he took a deep breath, tightened his hands “Daenys...Your mother was mad. What she did to Kings Landing was horrible. The innocent people and children that she killed... There was no excuse.” my body start shaking when he finishes. This bastard! He should burn. My mother did what should have been done. If she became mad then was they fault who turn her like this. 

Drogon starts roaring loudly, almost making the red keep shaking with his screams. He was mourning the loss of his rider...of his mother. Then he pushes his head high in the air, took a deep breath and set fire to the Iron Throne, putting all his rage and anguish on the throne. Me and Jon stand there with a shocked face, watching the iron melting with his hot fire. 

When Drogon stopped, the throne was just a puddle of melted iron, still with some parts on fire. We stay there for a moment, watching to where would be the Iron Throne that’s now was just a big hole, an empty space. Drogon pick up Daenerys with his claw, he lowers his shoulder, letting me mount him to his back. I try to clean my tears as I climb to his back, pushing some pieces silver hair behind my ear. I grab the spikes on his back, sitting comfortably. Looking to the sea in front of me, I will take her to Valyria, buried her there with all of our ancestors. Taking a deep breath “Valand.” with my order, Drogon jumps in air, flapping his wings, taking us to our home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stare to her face which was losing her beautiful color. I’ve put her in stone bench surrounded by red roses. One of my tears have fallen to her soft cheek “Rest well, mother....I love you so much...” my lower lips start shaking as I try to stay strong like she was. Drogon lower himself, rubbing his snout on my back, trying to comfort me “Looks like we are alone.” I say to him, giving him a little pet “A Targaryen all alone in the world it’s a terrible thing....” I whisper to myself. 

I should go back and continue what my mother left to do but I couldn’t...i couldn’t rule the seven kingdoms, I'm not like my mother, not strong like her. I’m not even like my father, from all the tales that my mother told me about him. His name was Khal Drogo and the story that would always fascinate me was how my parents fall in love and how he promises to my mother that he would give her the seven kingdoms. The only thing that I inherited from him was my light brown skin, the rest was from my mother. Everyone says that I look just like her but with light brown skin, with my long silver hair and violet eyes. 

I kiss each of her soft cold cheeks “Good bye.... Muñnykeā(Mother)” I took a step back, look to Drogon then to her “...Dracarys...” with that he set fire to the corpse of my mother, giving her a true Targaryen funeral. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun start rising up from the horizon, letting the sunlight bathe me with a warm feeling. I stir as I feel a warm breath tickling my face, opening my eyes I saw Drogon looking at me with tired eyes. I stand up from where I was lying down, looking around, I saw that where my mother body was, it’s now a pile of ashes. I stay here all night, watching her body burn. Tears begin rising up again. What will I do without her? I know that anyone, except the unsullied and the dothraki, want to see another Targaryen on the Throne. Maybe I should return to Meereen, there I have a home and some friends. I look to Drogon “Well, Drogon....Let’s go visiting some friends.” with that I climb his wing and sit on his back, grabbing his spikes “Valand.” and with that we start flying towards Meereen. 

During the trip, I notice something strange on the clouds. They were almost pitch-black and it wasn’t very normal, it looks like a storm. 

We start getting closer, the winds were stronger and colder. I grasp tightly on the spikes for not falling over of Drogon. This isn’t normal! A huge thunder blew in front of us, making Drogon disoriented, I try to led him lower, to get out of the storm but he unbalanced by the strong winds. We start falling, a scream escape from me as I cling to Drogon. Suddenly the storm stops, making Drogon balances again and land on a vast tall grass. 

I stay on him, trying to catch my breath and looking to my surroundings. Where the hell am I? I don’t remember this place. It’s mostly all trees and grass around us, with a road some yards ahead. Fuck! Everything in my life is happening horribly badly. 

Suddenly I hear a wagon coming closer, I look to my right and saw an old man driving a wagon that was full of ...colorful sticks? The old man was wearing a grey robe, with a pointy grey hat. Maybe I could ask him where am I, “Excuse me, Sir?” I yell to him as he was a bit far from me. The old man stops and look at me and Drogon with huge wide eyes, the smoking pipe falls from his mouth as it was hanging open.Shit! Maybe it was a bad idea since I was mounting a dragon. The old man jumps from the wagon and grab his strange wood stick “WHO ARE YOU!? WERE YOU SENT BY THE DARK LORD?!” the old man yelled to me as a light start forming on the end of his wood stick. What the hell?! Dark Lord?! I lift my hands up, showing him that I'm not a threat “Please, sir! I won’t do any harm! I just wanted to ask you where am I? And in what direction it’s Meereen?” I said quickly. The old man stops the light and looks to me confused, he walked closer to me, eyeing to Drogon “What’s your name, Young Lady?” he asks, observing Drogon like it’s was a beautiful artifact “My name is Daenys Targaryen. And what is yours?” I said politely “I’m Gandalf The Grey, my Lady. Nice to meet you.” I nod “I notice now that you aren’t from here and what beautiful...beast that you have there.” he said, nodding to Drogon. I start feeling rage boiling on my blood. Mother always hated when people call beasts to her children “No! I’m not from here...and he’s not a beast! He’s my friend.” I said firmly “Now, could you tell me where am I?” he nods “You are close to the Shire, in Middle-Earth!” What? Shire? Middle-Earth? I don’t know those places. I never heard about them. 

Gandalf must notice my confused state “My Lady, I see that you have questions and I love it to tell you everything but you can’t stay here with your friend! It's to dangerous. Follow me, I have a cabin near. There you could rest and hide the dragon, also answering some of my questions.” with that he jumps to his wagon and order the horse to move. I stay there thinking if I should follow him. What if he kills me? Or worse...No! He couldn’t do anything because Drogon is near. 

Sighing, me and Drogon start following him. Let’s hope that everything will be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenerys death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost with out her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races.

Five years have pass since I had arrived on this strange land. The old man who call himself of Gandalf The Grey have teach me everything about the story of Middle-Earth, all the tales and race that exist in this world. In exchange of this knowledge, I told all my life to him, how my mother had set free all the slaves and had broken the wheel that roll over rich and poor but after all the wars and years of caring for her people, she was betrayed by her beloved.

Gandalf have given me permission to live in his little cabin in the woods, saying that he barely lived there and was always traveling. The cabin was small but it was perfect for me and  Drogon , there was a large cave beside the house that was perfect for him to hide and sleep. There aren’t any houses or people around us and the nearest village, that was called The Shire, was an hour on horse from the cabin. 

Finishing harvesting all the apples from the tree, I grab the basket and walk back inside the house, to prepare an apple pie. In all my life, I've never been so in peace. Since I start living here, I could have time for myself, do stuff that I couldn’t do because it wasn’t noble for a Princess. Gandalf teach him how to bake, to how to care of a garden, speak other languages of other races. He was like a father to me, always kind and patient with me. A chuckle left from my lips as I remember the first time that I took Gandalf flying on  Drogon , saying that it was very different from the giant eagles.

I start cutting the apples, humming some song that mother always sang to me. All the sudden the front door open, making me jump a little. I look back and saw Gandalf enter the room with a tired face, he took his hat off, putting on the table “Gandalf! I thought that you weren’t coming home for a while.” I said a while a preparing some tea for him “Well...that was the plan but I have re cei ve d a me ssage from a very important person. I have to help the line of Durin reclaim they home land.” as he said that, my eyes shot to him. Gandalf have told me about the fall of Erebor, as the Smaug The Terrible had taken over the lonely mountain. He told me that  Drogon was a bit bigger than Smaug, making  Drogon the largest dragon in all Middle-Earth. 

I pour some tea on a cup and take to the table, putting in front of him “You want me to come with you, am I right?” I said with a sigh. He took a sip of tea “Yes... i know that you are tired of wars and death but with your and  Drogon help, you can face Smaug.” he said quickly, giving me a pleading look “Look, Gandalf. You are right about me being tired but I would help the dwarfs reclaim they home because I know what feels like begin take away from your home ....but you are asking me something that I never could do, putting  Drogon in dangerous! He isn’t like Smaug....he is the only family I've got left...” I walk to the window, watching  Drogon basking on rock in the middle of the garden. I feel Gandalf put his hand on my shoulder “I know  Daenys ...but sometimes you have to take chance.” I nod but said nothing. He sighs and walk to the table, grabbing his hat “If you change your mind, you know where to find me.” with that he leaves the house.

I groan and rub the tip of my fingers on my eyes. I know he’s right but for everything I've been through, it’s hard to put in dangerous the only thing that reminds me of my home...of my mother. I went to the table, grabbing his cup but as I pick it up, a small paper grabs my attention. I pick it up and read what was in it ‘Go to the Shire. There you will find a house with this symbol. We will be waiting for you.’ I shake my head and threw the paper to the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day I spend on baking apple pie, reading but the thought of going to the Shire never left my mind. Maybe I should go, help them reclaim they home land but if they know about  Drogon they will kill me or something else. I know Thorin will not be happy. Ahhh ....What Gandalf was thinking? I walk outside, a smile form on my face when I see  Drogon purring when he saw me walking towards him “Hey big guy! How you doing?” I pet his snout. I look to the sky, seeing the sun start hiding on the horizon “Gandalf wish that me and you go help the dwarfs reclaim Erebor...” I said to him.  Drogon pushes his snout into my middle, like he was accepting to what Gandalf said, I giggle a little rubbing my hand on his warm scales “Yeah...Maybe it’s better we go help them...It was mother would do...but before that, let’s go for a ride!” I climb to his back, sitting comfortably. I lean down and grab his spikes “ Valand ” with that word, he jumps in the air, flapping his huge wings, making the trees shake with the strong wind that he made. 

We been flying around for an  hour, in the skies I feel free. Feeling the cold wind hitting my face, my silver hair flowing behind me. A memory comes to me, the time that me and mother went fly around Dragonstone, she was riding  Drogon and I was on Rhaegal. A wave of rage runs through me when I remember his death, I was on the ship because he was injured on his wing, so I let him fly alone. Worst decision I ever made, if I was with him, he wasn’t  killed on the air, slaughtered by  Euron Greyjoy.

I shake my head, trying to think about other thing. I led  Drogon back to the cabin, landing behind the house. I climb down from him and walk inside the house, to pack my thing for the  journey . 

After everything was pack, I went to my wardrobe and took out my outfit for the trip. It was like one of my mother riding clothes, it was like a dress but open in the middle that let me have more movement a while riding or fighting, it was all in black leather and the shoulders was shaped like it was like dragon scales, with a black cape that fall behind me. I style my hair with some Dothraki braids, looking to the mirror in front of me, I feel a tear escape from my eye. I look just like her, my hand moves to the necklace around my neck. It was a dragon tooth with a golden chain around to secure it, she gave it to me on my ninth birthday, saying that it was from my grandmother.

Taking a deep breath, I walk to a small table that was in my room. I grab my daggers, putting them behind my back. Next, I grab my sword, who name was Hellfire, and secure her on my waist. Grabbing my bag, I walk outside where my horse was waiting for me. He was a huge black mare, made for battle. His name was Onyx. I put my bag on his saddle and mount him, looking to  Drogon “Fly quietly. Stay always near me but don’t let anyone see you, okay?” he nods and fly away, high in the sky. I look forward and order Onyx to start trotting, in the direction of the Shire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stopping Onyx in front of a little cute Hobbit house, I dismount him and walk to the door. Looking down, I notice the symbol that was in the paper that Gandalf gave me. Voices sounded inside, cheers and singing come out from the house. I see that the dwarfs have arrive already, knocking loudly at the door, I stay there for a while. Suddenly the door open and a small Hobbit, who grumbles something under his breath about how dwarfs are barbarians “Hello! How may I help you?” he asks politely, I smile “I am here to see Gandalf. Is he here?” he low his head and sighs “Yes...come on in.” I thank him and walk inside. The first thing I notice is how the house was full of dwarfs, all gathered around the fireplace. They look at me with wide eyes “ Daenys ! I’m glad you could made it.” Gandalf says a while giving me a warm hug “Of course I would.” I smile to him. Suddenly a dwarf walks to us, I look down and saw that it was Thorin  Oakenshield “Who is this, Gandalf? An Elf?!” he asks with a stern voice, Gandalf sighs “This a friend of mine,  Daenys Targaryen. She will help you with your mission. And no, she is not an elf.” I smile and bow to him “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Thorin  Oakenshield .” I say politely, he nods but stay with a frown on is face “Is she trusty?” he asks to Gandalf, who nods to him “Good! We will part at dawn.” with that he goes back to his seat. Gandalf leans down to my ear “Is he near?” he whispers to me, I nod “Yes. Why do you need a Hobbit?” I ask confused, he chuckles “Well... i need a burglar.” I smile and shake my head. 

Well, this is going to be a long Journey. I hope that everyone is going to be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenerys death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost with out her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races.

Peeking out of a bush, seeing the dwarfs and bilbo captured by a group of Trolls. Grabbing tightly the handle of my sword, I look around the camp, trying to form a plan. Why did I agreed to come? The dwarfs are so stubborn and putting the company always in dangerous, not to mention the lack of courtesy. I sigh and move a little closer to the group, if I could create a distraction, I would be capable of kill at least one of the trolls. Suddenly a loud roar sounded around us, making the Trolls distracted for a while, I smirk, thanks Drogon. Putting my sword on my waist, I grab my two daggers and start moving skillfully. As I got closer, Bilbo notice me, he looks at me with wide eyes, shaking his head for me not get involve. Ignoring him, i jump to one of the Troll backs, stabbing his shoulders. The Troll starts wailing in pain, moving his hands to try get me off him. Moving my daggers quick, I took them out from his shoulders and pierce his eyes with them, making him fall down dead. I jump to the ground, seeing another Troll was running towards me “You are going to pay for that!” he screams to me. Twirling my daggers, i charge to him, stabbing his legs. My movements were delicate and fiercely at the same time, the dwarfs stay quiet, looking at me with they mouths hanging open.

Sliding the Troll throat, I put my foot on his chest and push him back, lying on the floor dead. As I was taking a breath, I didn’t notice the last Troll running to me. He lifts his huge dagger, the dwarfs start yelling for me to turn back but all the sudden Gandalf appears on top of a rock, lifting his staff high in air, he hit with it on the rock and break it in half, letting the sun’s rays pass. The Troll screams, putting his hand in front of his eyes, trying to hide from the sun. In seconds he was turned to stone, I sigh in relief and the dwarfs begin cheering, happy for being alive. 

Walking to them, I cut them free. As they were helping each other and fiddling with the trolls things, Thorin went to me “Where did you learn fight like that?” he asks with a startled face. Cleaning the blood from my daggers, I look down to him with a smile “From one the greatest folk, my people…” I said with a sad smile “And who is those folks?” he asks, more intrigued by the subject “The Dothraki…” with that I walk away, not wanting more questions from the dwarf king.

I sat on a rock, looking at the sky. The company went to the Trolls cave, see what was there. As I sat there alone, the thoughts of my old life began rising up in my mind, did anyone miss me? What have happened to the Dothraki and the Unsullied? They must be lost in Westeros, without anyone to lead them, maybe I’ve should stay there, to led them and… rule what my mother fought so hard to have it.

My thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand on my shoulder, I look up and saw Gandalf smiling softly to me “What’s on your mind, child?” he asks. Standing up, I give him a fake smile “Nothing important.” he stays staring at me with a look who knows that I’m lying, he let a deep sigh falls from his lips and got closer to me “Drogon did a good job distracting the Trolls.” he whispers. A small smile forms on my lips “Yes…he knows when I need him.” he nods, all the sudden a noise and movement came from a bush in front of us. I grab my daggers and Gandalf put himself in front of me, the rest of the company runs outside, asking what was that. 

As the noise come closer, we grip tightly our weapons, ready to attack the thing that was coming. Suddenly a bunch of rabbits came running from the bush, pushing a little sled, that had the crazy-looking old man driving. Gandalf took a step forward “Radagast The Brown!” he said with his brow lifted “What are you doing here?” he asks. Radagast look to him with a worry in his eyes “I was looking for you, Gandalf!” he said quickly “Yes?” Gandalf asks with a confused face “There is something strange! Greenwood is sick! There is a darkness that is growing there!” Gandalf eyes wide, he looks to us “Wait here!” with that he and Radagast walk away, talking about the darkness on Greenwood. 

I rest my back on a tree, Bilbo went to me and sat on the floor beside me. Of all the Company, Bilbo was the one who care the most, always looking so innocent and afraid. He always follows me like a lost puppy, saying that he felt more protected with me then with the dwarfs. 

After a while we heard howl near us “What’s that? A wolf?” Bilbo ask with fear on his voice, I grab his arm and put him behind me “That’s no wolf…It’s warg!” one of the dwarfs said. Gandalf and Radagast return “We have to leave now!” Gandalf order us “How? The ponies have run away!” Kili said a while grabbing his stuffs “Did you told anyone about your mission?!” Gandalf asks to Thorin, who was grabbing his sword tightly, ready to fight “I told no one!” Gandalf sighs “Well…You have your head on a platter, Thorin Oakenshield!” he said firmly. 

As all the company was panicking, I walk to Onyx, who didn’t have run away from my sight. I pet his head “Go back to home! It’s safer there.” I whisper into his ear. Onyx huff and hit his hoove on the floor, I took the things that I needed for the journey on his saddle and give him one last pet and order him to go.

When I return to the group, Radagast was telling Gandalf that he will be the distraction, helping us to escape from here. He jumps to his sled and slide away from us, leading the orc pack away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiding between huge rocks, I think to myself why in the hell I did agreed to this?! Right now, I could be at the lovely cabin, reading a book or go for a walk on the woods, watching the flowers and leaves shake with the warm wind. 

Gandalf peeks to see if we could move forward “Come on! Let’s go!” he whispers to us. Grabbing Bilbo hand, I start running with the company not far behind me. Radagast pass some yards away in front of us, with the orc pack following him. As we hide again, an orc mounting a warg stops on top the rock beside us. I order the dwarfs to be quiet and point to the orc, Thorin looks to Kili and nods to him. 

Kili grabs his bow and aim to the warg, he releases the string and the arrow jabbed on the beast paw. They fall down in front of us and I move quickly, grabbing my sword and stab the beast throat, making a loud noise as he dies. Thorin and Dwalin grab they weapons and kill the orc, I stand up and saw the orc pack running in our way “RUN!” I yell. 

We start running, with Gandalf leading us “WHERE DO YOU TAKE US?” Thorin yell to Gandalf, who just say to follow him. The company stops when we were surrounded by the orcs, I grab the handle of sword tightly and kill one of the orcs that was beside me. The dwarfs start fighting, killing every orc that went to them. 

Dwalin looks back “WHERE IS GANDALF?” he yells a while taking his axe out of an orc head, looking around I notice an entrance to cave between to rocks. There I saw Gandalf head peeking out “HERE, YOU FOOLS!” he waves to us.

I push Bilbo into the cave as Thorin order the group to retreat. Me and Kili were the last to go into the cave, “KILI! COME ON!” I yell to him, he turns back and start running to the cave but an orc shot an arrow to him. Grabbing one of my daggers, I threw to the arrow, making it break apart, then I run to the cave, sliding down.

As I touch the floor, a horn sounded outside. Bilbo gave his hand, helping me standing up “What was that?” I ask a while thanking Bilbo “Elves…” Thorin said, his voice almost came out like a growl. Ohhh…elves. A feeling of excitement runs through me, I never met an elf before.

Gandalf told me about the story of elves, the bad and the good things that they have do in Middle-Earth. It always had me fascinated.

“Hey! There’s a path here!” Dwalin shout to the company, Thorin looks to Gandalf “Where are you leading us?”, Gandalf start walking into the path “To a safe place, Thorin. Now, come on!” with that we start walking through the tunnel. I look back to the entrance of the cave, hopping that Drogon was alright.

After some minutes of walking, we light at the end of the tunnel. Me and Bilbo let a small gasp as we look to the view in front of us, “The Valley of Imladris!” Gandalf said “But in the common tongue it’s known by another name.” “…Rivedell…” Bilbo finish Gandalf phrase. My eyes wide with a beauty of this place, never in my life I’ve seen such a beautiful place. 

As I stay looking at the view, I hear Thorin growl to Gandalf “So this was your plan all along! Taking us to our enemy!?” I roll my eyes as he said that, he such a grumpy and stubborn dwarf. Turn back to him “Not all elves want evil for you, Thorin!” I said calmly. Thorin looks to me with rage in his eyes “What do you know about that?! You don’t know about nothing!…You don’t know how it feels watching losing your home and no one helping you!!” the last thing he said made my blood boil, I took a step forward and look down to him with the same rage in his eyes “I know EVERYTHING about how it feels losing your home land!” the words left from my lips like venom.

Gandalf cough a little and put himself between us “Okay! Enough! Thorin, you will not find an enemy here! And we need answers. Now, let’s go!” with that Gandalf give me a little push and start walking to Imladris. I took a deep breath and try to calm myself, I felt a small hand grabbing mine, looking down, I see Bilbo giving me a little smile.

We walk into a small courtyard, with some elves statues. I notice an elf walking to us with his hands behind his back “Mithrandir!” he said with a soft voice, Gandalf turn his back, looking to the elf “Ah! Lindir!” he greets him. The elf nods and put his hand on his chest and gives a little bow “We heard you had crossed into the Valley.” he said in elvish. In that moment I was thankful that Gandalf had teach me sindarin. Gandalf nods “I need to speak with Lord Elrond!” he said with a serious voice, “My Lord Elrond is not here.” Gandalf looks to him confused “Then where are he?” as he asks, a horn sounded, stating the arrival of the Lord. 

The dwarfs quickly made a circle around me and Bilbo as the elves begin trotting around us, trying to see if we were a threat or not. A dark-haired elf stops his horse in front of us and dismount “Gandalf!” he exclaims happily “Lord Elrond!…Mellon nin!” Gandalf greet him with a soft smile. They start talking to each other, I look around to the elves, that were still around us, noticing most of them have black or brown hair. I must say, they are really beautiful. In Westeros there wasn’t any man like this and the only ones that were close looking like this was House Tyrell. 

Bilbo pull my hand “Wow! I never seen elves so close before!” he whispers to me, a small smile forms on my lips “Neither do I, Mister Baggins!”. 

Lord Elrond greets politely Thorin, welcome him to stay in Rivendell as long he needs it but Thorin only grumbles and decline the invitation. Then the Lord meet my gaze and his eyes widened “And who is this?” he asks, giving me a little bow, “My name is Daenys Targaryen, My Lord. And thank you for having me in your home.” I answer him politely. He nods but looks to me confused “Targaryen? I’ve never heard this name! Where are you from, My Lady?” as I was about to speak, Gandalf cut me “Ah, yes! It’s a rare name. Maybe later she will tell you her story.” he said quickly, not wanting the company know too much about me “Yes, I would love to hear it. Now, I guess that everyone is tired and hungry, am I right? Come!” he said a while walking up the stairs. The company grumbles but follow him as they heard food. 

Thorin passes me, looking sideways suspiciously. I sigh and hope that he never finds out about Drogon, I think that he would have my head in a second. Rubbing my eyelids, trying to relieve the stress from the journey. Well, at least we will have warm food and a roof to sleep.

After supper, I went explore a little. Escaping a little all that testosterone of the dwarfs, I like the company, Fili and Kili were always fun to accompanied them, and the rest were always nice to me but Thorin…Thorin was a pain in the ass, always arguing with everything and a frown on his face.

I find myself on a balcony that had a beautiful view of Rivendell, I could see every house and building. I stay there for a while, feeling the warm wind hit on my face “I see you like it here.” a soft voice sounded behind me, making me jump a little from surprise. I look back and saw a blond elf with a smirk on his lips, I stare in amaze to his golden locks.

He was beautiful. A little cough grabs my attention, he waves to me “Are you alright? I’m sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you.” I blush in embarrassing “Oh! No, it’s alright…I’m sorry but who are you?” I ask shyly. God! What’s wrong with me! I’ve never been shy! 

He gave me a smile that could bring any maiden to they knees “Forgive me for my arrogance. I’m Glorfindel, Lady Daenys.” he said a while bowing to me “Oh…Nice to meet you, Lord Glorfindel. Ahh..How do you know my name?” I ask with my brow lifted “My Lord Elrond have told me about you…Oh! And I’m here to take you to the meeting with Lord Elrond.” with that he offers me his hand, I took it and thank him.

During the trip to the meeting, me and Glorfindel got to know each other better. I notice immediately that he was always joking around and free spirit but when he angry, i have a clue that everyone has to run away from him or else someone will get hurt. 

We stop in front of two huge doors, he orders the guards to open them “This way, my Lady.” he said with a huge smile, leading me inside. It’s was huge balcony, with a stone table in the middle, there was Gandalf and Elrond but as I walk closer, I notice a slider figure standing beside a column, with long shiny blond hair.

Gandalf looks at my direction “Ah! There you are! Come! There someone that wants to meet you.” I nod and walk to him, staying beside him and Elrond, Glorfindel sat on a chair beside the table. 

The figure turns back, it was an elleth. She was wearing a long beautiful white gown, with a tiara on her head “Hello, Young one.” her voice was calm and soft, making my all body relax. I look to Gandalf, trying to know what to say “Daenys, this is Galadriel, Lady of light. She and Elrond wish to know your story.” I nod and begin tell them everything about my old life but I didn’t tell them about the dragons. I don’t know if they would like to know that a dragon that was bigger than Smaug was near of Rivendell. 

I finish and took a deep breath, Elrond and Glorfindel were looking at me with they mouths hanging open but Galadriel only smiled to me. She went to me and grab my hand, rubbing her thumb on the back of my hand “You forgot to tell about your friend. He’s near…waiting for you…” she said softly. I push my hand away from her and look to Gandalf worried. How the hell did she know?! Did someone saw Drogon? Gandalf took a step forward “Calm down, Daenys! Lady Galadriel have the gift to read minds…You can tell them about him.” woww….she’s a witch? 

Elrond cough “Excuse me, but who’s near?” he asks with a worry voice “Ahh…My dragon…. My family have a long history with dragons, we were the only ones how could tame them, as we have dragon blood run through our veins…Drogon is my friend, he was of my mother but now, since I’m the only Targaryen alive, he chooses me.” I explain quickly. There was a pregnant silence in the room, I look to Elrond, who was pale as ghost, looking that was about to faint any minute “That’s….That’s awesome!” Glorfindel speak for the first time since we enter the room. 

Galadriel smiles and walk to her spot from before “You have a long Journey in front of you…i wish the luck for your future and know that you always will have a home in Lothlorien.” a smile forms on my lips, I give her a bow “Thank you so much, my Lady!” I said, happy that I have made an alliance with her.

Suddenly Lindir runs into the room “The Dwarfs! They are gone!” he said quickly, Gandalf face turns serious “For how long?” he asks with a stern voice “For a while!” Gandalf curse under his breath, then he turns to me “Daenys! Call Drogon! Fly to them.” I nod.

Looking to Elrond “May I call him here? I promise that he will not harm anyone!” he only nods, I walk to the middle, looking at the horizon “Māzigon naejot issa (Come to me)” I whisper.

After a minute, I hear his roar. Looking up as a huge shadow came closer, I heard Elrond and Glorfindel saying Oh my Eru a while they watch Drogon landing on the huge balcony. 

I walk to him and pet his snout “Hey big guy! I’ve miss you.” he begins purring and push his snout into my hand, I giggle and climb to his back, grabbing his spikes “Let’s get some stubborn dwarfs!” with a that Drogon fly us away into the night, leaving behind two shocked elves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

God! Where the hell are they? It’s been hours since a left Rivendell, I have look everywhere around the Valley, seriously they haven’t gone so far “Come on, guys! Where are you?”.

All the sudden, a big shadow hide the moon light. I look up and my eyes widened, above us was a HUGE eagles. So, those were the ones that Gandalf is always talking about. The one who look like the leader, did a motion for me to follow them. I nod, knowing that they know where the dwarfs are and order Drogon to follow them. I hope that they didn’t do anything stupid.

After an hour of flying, I notice a fallen tree and fire. There they are! The eagles start attacking the orcs, grabbing and pull them off the cliff. Drogon dives down, hiding us from the company as the eagles catch all the company and flew away. We pass under the fallen tree and catch Gandalf, who falls right behind me. He huffs and grabs the Drogon spikes “Am I late?” I ask with a smirk “I thought your friend was faster!” he said a while catching his breath, Drogon let a small roar to what the Gandalf said about him. A laugh escape from me “It’s not his fault. I lost myself in the skies, if it wasn’t for the eagles, I wouldn’t have found you.” he nods “Let’s hope that the company will react positively to Drogon…” yeah…let’s hope…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenerys death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost with out her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races.

We follow the eagles for a while, during the trip Drogon always flew high in the air, for the dwarfs not see us yet. After two hours of flying, the eagles land on a giant rock, letting the dwarfs and hobbit climb down of they back. Oh God…this is it! I hope they don’t faint. I look back to Gandalf “Are you sure about this?” I ask with worried voice, he took a deep breath “Yes…it’s the only way that they can reclaim the lonely mountain.” I nod and order Drogon to land in front of them.

As Drogon was landing, I could hear the dwarfs screaming and yell to prepare to fight. Oh boy, this is going to be good…Drogon roars to them, making them shaking on they boots. Gandalf climb off from Drogon and walk to the dwarfs “Calm down, boys! Everything it’s okay!” he warns them. Thorin jumps in front of the group with rage on his eyes “What is this, Gandalf?! You infiltrate a spy of the Dark Lord?!” he growls, Gandalf sighs “She is not a spy of Dark Lord, Thorin Oakenshield! She is here to help you reclaim Erebor and you will need her and Drogon helps!” he says firmly to the stubborn dwarf. I stay on Drogon back all the time, hearing the two arguing, all the sudden I notice Bilbo walking slowly to Drogon, looking to him in awe. He lifts his hand, trying to pet the dragon snout. I order Drogon to low his head and let Bilbo pet him, a small smile forms on the hobbit face when his hand touch the warm scales “Wow…He’s so warm…” he whispers, almost to himself. 

Suddenly Bilbo was pull off the dragon by Dwalin “Don’t touch that beast, Bilbo! He might eat your hand!” he says a while looking to me with disgust in his eyes, my blood start boiling as I heard the word ‘Beast’ “Do not call him beast, dwarf! He is my family!” I growl to him, a while Drogon begin growling to the company as he feels my anger rise inside me. Thorin pick his sword “Calm this beast right now! I should have known that you didn’t seem right…your name..your appearance..the way you fight! I should have said no when you enter Bilbo house!” he growls to me with venom on his words. Gandalf looks to me with worried eyes, I look down to my hands, feeling hurt by his words “Go back to your cave, you beasts! You are no longer on this quest!…Leave now, you dragon banger!” with those words, a wave of anger and rage run through me “DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU FILTHY DWARF!” I yell to him. Thorin froze with my words, he looks up to me with rage in his eyes, burning with blazing fire. 

He grabs tightly the handle of his sword and charge to me and Drogon, lifting his sword high in the air to try stab Drogon. The company begin yelling for him to stop and Gandalf try to grab him but as Thorin came closer of Drogon, he was push back with the force of Drogon roar. The dwarfs grab Thorin arms and pull him to them, then he looks to me with hate “I don’t want to see you in front of me never again!” with that he and the company begin to leave, walking towards Erebor. Bilbo meet my gaze and gave me a sad smile, Gandalf walk to me “Don’t listen to him. That dwarf head is hard as a stone. He will accept you…don’t worry.” I nod and try to clean some tears that had fall down my cheeks, “I know…but it hurts. Everyone I know is afraid of me and …of my house. I’m tired of to be a frighten person…” Gandalf sighs “You aren’t a frighten person, Daenys. People only fear the things that they don’t understand…Give time to the dwarfs. Fly in the direction of that forest, there you will find a skin changer, Beorn. He will help you.” I nod but look at him confused “But what about the quest? Am I really out of the group?” I ask worried “No, you are not. We will meet you there with the skin changer. Now go!” with that I order Drogon to fly us there. I look down as I pass by the dwarfs, who look up to me with a shocked look. Ahhh….That didn’t go well as I thought…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After sometime of flying, I see a cabin with some animals there. Drogon lands in front of the cabin and as I was climbing down, a huge man walks out from the house. He was wearing some old clothes, with some holes and dirt on them. His face was almost all cover with hair, I took a step forward, not very far from Drogon “Are you Beorn?” I ask, he nods “Yes…and you are Daenys Targaryen, Gandalf send me a message talking about you. Come in…your friend can hide on a cave not far from here.” I nod and thank him. I turn to Drogon “Go hide in the cave, my friend. I will find when it’s time to go.” I say to him a while petting his warm scales. Then I walk to the cabin, following Beorn. 

Inside the cabin, there were a bunch of animals, cows, goats, some horses and other animals. Beorn led me to a wood table and serve me some hot milk “Here..Drink, it will help you relax.” I grab the cup and start drinking. As I was drinking, I notice on his wrist a metal chain and some scars along his arms. Looking down to my cup, I try to not look to them, knowing that will cause him feel uncomfortable “Thank you for your hospitality. You are very kind, sir.” I say with a warm smile on my lips, he nods and walk to the front door “Your welcome…you can rest on the straw over there…Also don’t come out of the house at night, it’s dangerous.” with that he leaves the house. A sigh falls from my lips, I hope the company was okay! Even if they all hate me, I still worry about them.

Putting the cup on the table, I walk to the pile of straw beside of the goats, petting one on the head, I lie down, feeling my body melt. Closing my eyes, I let sleep take over me, leading me to the realm of dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days have pass and there wasn’t any sight of the company. I spend my days helping Beorn with the farm work, cleaning the stalls, feeding the animals, letting them go outside during the day. It was a peaceful life here, a life that I would love have in here. 

Beorn was patrolling around the forest, since he smelled the orc pack near. I was giving some carrots to the horses inside the cabin, as all the sudden the front door busted open and the company runs inside. I run to them and saw a large bear head trying to come in but the dwarfs shut the door. They all were catching they breaths that they didn’t notice me standing there, Thorin look to Gandalf “What was that?!” Gandalf supported himself on his staff “That, Thorin Oakenshield, was our host!” everyone looks to each other with a fear on they eyes. I took a step forward, grabbing the company attention “Daenys!!” Bilbo jumps into my arms, hugging me warmly “Hello, Mister Baggins.” I say a while wrapping my arms around him “What is she doing here??” Thorin voice sounded beside me. I lift my gaze from Bilbo and meet his “Thorin…she is not banned of the company. Daenys will come with us even if you like it or not! Now everyone go rest.” Gandalf said firmly to Thorin, then walks to me “It’s good to see you, my child.” he gave me a kiss on my forehead and went sit on a chair. 

The sound of people talking and the animals eating straw woke me up from my lovely sleep, siting up I saw the company on the table eating and Beorn serving them some milk. As I try to stand up, an arm grabs my waist tightly, looking down I saw Bilbo sleeping soundly beside me. A smile forms on my lips, he’s so pure I think to myself. I start shaking him “Bilbo…Bilbo, it’s time to wake up.” I said softly to him, his eyes fluttered open and rub them with his fist “Good morning, Daenys.” he said a while yawning. 

I stand up “Good Morning, Bilbo! Come…Let’s eat something before the dwarfs eat all of it.” I offer my hand to help him up and walk to the table, sitting beside Kili and Fili. Everyone at the table stop talking as them see me, in the corner of my eye I saw Thorin walk away with Dwalin following close behind. I sigh and start eating, ignoring the stares of the dwarfs.

After we were finish, we go outside where ponies and two horses were ready for us “You can take them but set them when you arrive to Greenwood.” Beorn says then he looks to me “Goodbye, little dragon. Remember that you always have a home here.” I smile and hug him tighly “Thank you, Beorn. One day I will take you for a fly.” I joke with them “You should know that a bear is always on the ground.” he said a while ruffling my hair. 

I walk to my horse as the company were waiting for me, as I mount my horse, I heard Drogon roar, looking up I saw him flying around in the air, waiting for us to start moving. Thorin grumbles something under his breath and start trotting, I roll my eyes and order my horse to walk forward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rubbing my eyes, I took a deep breath trying to calm myself “Are we going the right way?” “We are walking in circles!” “I don’t feel so good…” everyone was starting panic. Since we have walk inside the elvish forest, that I don’t have been feeling good. This forest was sick and darkness was killing it, I could feel eyes watching us. A sigh escapes from me, why did you have to leave Gandalf? Now we are lost in this haunted forest. I look around trying to find Bilbo but I didn’t see him anywhere “Wait! Where is Bilbo?” I ask a while a look around but the dwarfs didn’t hear and continue walking. Fuck! Where are you Bilbo? 

Suddenly giant spiders jump from everywhere, attacking us. I grab my daggers and start slashing spider after spider “What the hell is those things?” I ask to Fili, who was also killing spiders, “I don’t know! Can you order your beast to burn those things?” I roll my eyes and continue killing spiders.

As I finish killing one of those creatures, an arrow passes right beside my head, killing a spider behind me. I look up and saw a group of elves killing every single spider around us, I stay still in awe watching them move with such grace, like they were feathers flowing around the air. 

When they finish killing every spider, they walk to us, aiming they arrows to us “Why a group of dwarfs and a female human are in our forest?” an elf with blood hair speak to Thorin “Mind you own business, elf!” he growls to the blood elf, that I think was the leader of the group. The elf rolls his eyes and order to take our weapons, when his gaze met my mine, his body froze. He stays looking at me with a curious look “Where are you from, my lady?” he asked, I look down to Thorin, warning him to not speak about Drogon, “I’m from near the Shire, sir.” I answer him with a calm voice, he nods and looks to the rest of the group “Let’s take them to the King!” he put me and the rest of the company in handcuffs and lead us to the Palace.

After a long walk, we arrive to the Palace. A small gasp fall from my lips as I saw the inside the Palace, it was beautiful! Never in my life I saw a Palace or a castle like this, it was like was build inside a big tree. There is roots and trees everywhere, a big river flows inside the Palace, making a lovely sound. My thoughts were interrupted the blood elf order to take the rest of the company to the dungeons, a while he takes me and Thorin to the King. Nerves begin rise inside, hopping that this would go well and Thorin would not do something stupid.

We enter the Throne room and my breath was taken away from me as I see the person sitting on the Throne. He was with on leg on top the other, slightly shaking his foot. His hair was silver, almost like mine and his eyes were the lightest blue color I ever seen, looking like the blue sky in a cool winter afternoon. His features were sharp, looking almost like a cat. He was gorgeous!

He looks to Thorin when the blood elf presented us “Those are the ones that we found in the forest, adar!” adar? Ohh so he is the Prince…”Why Thorin Oakenshield was in my forest, can I ask?” the king begin walk down the stairs slowly “None of your business!” oh boy…This is going down! The king stops in front of us and look at me, analyzing me from top to bottom “And who is this beauty?” he ask softly, a blush begin spreading on my cheeks “My name is Daenys Targaryen, my King!” I spoke shyly, a while playing with my hands. He stays quiet looking directly to my eyes, like he was trying to find some lie “Very well…I will talk to you later, my Lady! Take her to my guest room!” wait, what!? I look to Thorin with a confused face but he only looks to the King with rage in his eyes. The Prince took away my handcuffs and lead me to my room. Fuck! What’s going on? What will the King do to me?! I took a deep breath and close my eyes, I could feel Drogon near. I sigh as I feel more relax, since Drogon could safe me at any time.

Let’s hope everything would go well and that Gandalf would come safe us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenerys death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost with out her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races.

Hours have passed since I had arrive to my chambers and there is still no sign of the elvenking. I’ve tried to escape from the room but there are guards on each side of my doors, a sigh escape from my lips. How in the hell am I going to help the dwarfs out? If only I could burn this all Palace to the groun..What!? Daenys!? What I was thinking? Shaking my head, I took a deep breath and sit on the soft bed. As I was trying to form a plan, the guards open the doors for they King enter. Standing up, I gave him a little bow, he orders the guards to close the door and leave “I hope that you like your room.” he said casually, a while walk around the room “Yes, my King. You are very kind to letting me stay in this magnificent room.” I answer him politely. He stops beside the window and looks to me with his nose high “Your welcome…Now, can you explain why you were travelling with a group of dwarfs?” fuck! What I will tell him? I can’t tell him about the quest! 

Reversing my gaze from his, I begin playing with my black cape “Ahh…Well…You see, I was on my way to Laketown when I saved them from an orc pack… and from there we travel together.” I finish my lie and look to him, his face was telling me that he knew I was lying. My hands begin sweating, I’ve never been good at lying. My mother always told me to tell the truth, if I lie to my people then they will never respect me as they Queen. Suddenly, he was in front of me “Do not lie to me, Lady Daenys! I know that there is a quest to fulfill…A quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain.” he said calmly “Please! King…” “Thranduil.” I nod thankfully “Please! King Thranduil! We do not wish to do any harm.” I plead to him, hopping that he will let the dwarfs go. He sighs and walk to the window again “You do not know the risk that dwarf King is taking. He will wake the dragon and put several lives at risk!” Thranduil said firmly, I look down to the floor, knowing that he’s right “But the dwarfs deserve they homeland, don’t they? Thorin will kill the dragon before anything bad happens! I know he will…” I said with determined voice, knowing that the dwarfs never will let anything bad happen to anyone. 

Thranduil continue looking outside “I admire your trust in them but I will not let them go and neither you…Now, tell me about yourself, Lady Daenys. In my long life, I’ve never heard about a house or anyone with the name Targaryen.” he asks a while sitting in the chair beside a wood table. Shit! What do I tell him now? I don’t know if Gandalf wish Thranduil to know about my old life! Taking a deep breath, “My family is from a place very far away from here. They live in island, having a peaceful and happy life, while ruling they home….After my mother have died, I left home…feeling empty without her by my side. Since then I have been traveling around the world, meeting new people and cultures.” as I finish, a tear falls down my cheek. Thranduil stand up and walk to me, giving me a handkerchief. I took it and thank him, cleaning my tears from my eyes “I’m sorry for your lost…I also know how it feels to lose someone dear.” his voice was so soft, that made my heart beat for him. 

Thranduil pick my hand and gave it a soft kiss “I will leave you be now, Lady Daenys. Rest well.” with that leaves the room, leaving me alone, clutching tight his handkerchief and a blushing mess. Why do I feel this way? I’ve never felt like this for any men before! 

The stress from before begin dying out and my body have become sore and tired. Lying down, I close my eyes and let sleep take over me, dreaming about him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some days have passed, getting closer to Durins day. The company is still in the dungeons except Bilbo, that anyone don’t where he is. I was walking down the hall, trying to find where the garden was. It’s been a while since I felt the sun hit my skin, as I was turning around the corner, I hit something hard and soft at same time. With the impact, I find myself sitting on the floor. I look up to apology to the person but they do that before I had the chance “I’m sorry, My Lady! I’ve should see where I was going.” Thranduil voice sounded in front of me, he offers me his hand and help me stand up “It’s okay, King Thranduil. I too should have seen where I was going.” I say shyly. We stay for a while silence, making a little awkward. Thranduil cough a little “And where were you going, if I may ask?” he asks, looking down to me “Ahh…i looking for the garden, King Thranduil. But I think I’m lost.” he chuckles a little “I see…Come! I will take you there.” he says a while turning back and start walking, I begin follow him in fast step, trying to accompany him.

After two long halls, we arrive to the garden. A small gasp falls from my lips as I look around me. It was beautiful. All the colors and shapes that I see, it was amazing! There must be more then hundred species of flowers here, the air smelled like honey and cinnamon. 

I close my eyes, feeling the sun warming my skin. Ohh, how I miss this. I hear Thranduil walking beside me “I see that you like the sun.” his voice was sweet and soft. I open my eyes and look to him with a smile on my lips “Yes…Since I was a child, I always like it running down the field of grass and lie down there, letting the sun warm me.” I sit down and put my hands behind me, watching the trees shake with the wind. Thranduil does the same at me, “Don’t you have King’s duties to do?” I ask him with a smirk, he chuckles “Nah, I will take a break and spend some time with you.” a giggle escape from me as I look to him “Well I’m honor, King Thranduil.” he gave me a smile that made my face almost all red. God, Daenys! Get a grip! 

After some hours talking and laughing at some jokes that I told him, a guard came running. He stops beside Thranduil “My King!! The Dwarfs have escaped!” as the guard said that, Thranduil shot up from his seat “WHAT!! How did they get out?” the guard start explains him that some halfling have stolen the keys and let them out “Get a group ready! Follow them and don’t let them escape again!” with that the guard went running inside. 

I stay silence, shocked that the company had leave me behind. How could they leave me?! How could Bilbo let them leave without me? Thranduil turns to me “Are you okay?” he asks me softly, I nod “Yeah…i’m okay.” he nods and grab my hand, rubbing his thumb on my skin “Will you also leave?” he asks me, with almost weak voice. I lift my head and stare to his ocean blue eyes “No…i will stay, if you let me of course.” I say with a sweet voice. His smile was so big that almost would break his face in two “Of course I let you stay! Come! Let’s see what is happening.” we turn and begin walking inside the Palace.

I will let them do what they want. If they don’t want my help, then I let them die from the stupidity!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenerys death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost with out her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races.

Two days have pass since the company have left me behind. I still can’t believe it that they left without me, even if Gandalf had said I was still part the quest. A sigh falls from me as i was sitting on my balcony room, watching the trees sing with the wind. My stay here has been amazing, the elves were kind and always help me whatever I was lost in this huge Palace. Me and Thranduil got closer, spending afternoons together in the garden. I’m not going to lie, I’ve fallen in love. He looks like a cold and heartless King but in reality, he is a kind and brave King, always worry with his kin and doing what’s better for them. 

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts, looking back to the door “Come in!” I say softly. The door open and Thranduil walk in, with a serious face “What’s wrong?” I ask a while a stand up from the sofa. He walks to my bed and sat down “The dwarfs have awakened the dragon…He’s destroying the Laketown and my son is there!” his voice came out like a sob, I run to him and wrap my arms around his shaking form. He hides is face on my neck, I could feel his warm tears on my skin. Rubbing my small hand on his back “Shh…It’s okay…Legolas will be okay. He’s a smart ellon, he knows how to stay safe.” I say softly to him, kissing his soft silver hair “I know…but I worry about him, I always had….I’ve been a terrible father..” he let out a small sob and wrap his arms around my waist. I continue calming him down, we lie down on the bed and stay there. Thranduil push away a little, so he could look to my eyes. He moves his hand to my cheek and rubs softly “Please…never leave me…” his voice was soft and sweet, full of love. I nod “I will never.” he begins lean down his head, staying inch away from my lips, looking into my eyes asking for permission. I slowly nod and with that he crashes his lips into mine, kissing me softly.

The kiss was passionate, making a moan escape from me. We break away and look to each other, with huge smiles on our faces “Sleep now…Tomorrow we have much to do.” he says softly a while closing his eyes.

After some minutes, I hear his breath become heavy, telling that he’s fast asleep. I get out from his arms and bed slowly, careful for not awake him up, and walk to my wardrobe. I grab my travel clothes and change very quick. 

Stopping by the door, I look back to the sleep form of Thranduil. I’m sorry…but I have to do this! I walk out of my chambers and went to the gardens, where is an entrance to a small clearing. As I arrive, I saw Drogon standing there waiting for me. Walking to him, I pet his warm snout “Hello, old friend.” he starts purring, I chuckle a little and climb to his back, grabbing his spikes “Come on, Drogon! Let’s show that stupid dwarfs of what you can do!” with that Drogon jumps in air and flap his huge wings, flying us into the deep night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we arrive near the Laketown, I saw a massive fire destroying all town. Fuck! How Thorin let this happen? I order Drogon fly higher in the air, to try spot Smaug. After sometime looking, I saw him preparing to let out another blow in the town “It’s show time!” and with that Drogon dived down in the air. 

As Smaug was about to let out his fire, Drogon grabbed him by his neck and bite off his skin. Smaug let out a loud cry “WHO ARE YOU?!” he screamed to me and Drogon, I look down to him and smirk “Your worst nightmare!” with that Drogon’s feet grab his wings and took him high in the air. Smaug try everything to break free from us but Drogon was much stronger than him, I look down to the town and saw that we were far enough to kill him. I grip tightly to Drogon spikes and yell on top of my lungs “DRACARYS!” and with that Drogon dumped all his fire into Smaug, melting his scales.

Smaug let scream of pain “HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? FIRE CAN NOT KILL ME!” he screams in agony, “You were made with dark fire! A while Drogon was made with pure fire.” I said to him. Drogon stops and bite Smaug neck again, tearing off his head. 

I took a deep breath as Smaug body falls into the lake. We did it! We save the town! I pet Drogon warm scales “You did good, my friend!” he let out a little roar. I chuckle, looking forward I saw the sun shining on the horizon, bringing light to all the land. 

Suddenly I begin hearing little cheers far away, looking down I saw the town people applauding me and cheering for begin alive. A small smile forms on my lips, a happy sensation run through my body. So this is how mother felt when she set free all the slaves. 

I order Drogon to dive down and land on the shore. As he lands, people begin running to us, cheering and thanking me for saving them. Slowly, I climb down of Drogon back and as I got closer to the people, a little girl jumps into my arms, wrapping her little arms around my neck “Oh Thank you! Thank you!” she whispers to me. A smile appears on my lips and I wrap my arms around her small frame “Your welcome, little Lady!” all the sudden a girl, who looks older than this child, come running towards us “TILDA! Don’t disappear like that!” the little girl let me go and turn to the other girl “Sorry, Sister…But I wanted to thank your savior …and also to see the dragon…” at the last phrase, I let out a loud laugh. I put my hand on Tilda shoulder “If you want, you can pet him.” at my words, her eyes shined like two little stars “Really??” she squealed, I nod and let her go to Drogon, who was lying down. She starts rubbing his snout and giggled when he let out his warm breath on her face. 

Suddenly a tall man with long brown hair went to me “In all name of the people of Laketown, we want to thank you for saving us.” he said a while giving me a little bow, I nod “Your welcome…and I’m sorry for not arriving early, like this Smaug didn’t had destroyed half the town.” I said with soft voice. The man shakes his head and smile to me “Do not worry, my Lady. We will rebuild a better place for us.” I smile “Oh by the way, my name is Bard.” he says with an embarrassed voice. I chuckle and bow my head to him “Nice to meet you, Bard. My name is Daenys Targaryen and this is my friend Drogon.” I point to Drogon, who was now playing with Tilda. My attention got caught by four small figures walking in my way, I look better and saw Kili Fili, Bofur and Óin standing there with guilty smiles. I walk to them “Well, well, well…What do we have here? Four little dwarfs that were also left behind by the mighty Thorin?” I said sarcastically. They look down to they feet’s, Fili was the first to talk “We are sorry, Daenys…We shouldn’t had left you behind but you know how Thorin is!…We are going now to Erebor. Do you want to come?” he say with a tired voice. A sigh left my mouth, I nod “It’s okay, I forgive you…but not Thorin! And yes I will come with you.” they all nod and turn back to walk to the little boat. I grab Fili shoulder “And where do you think are going?” I ask with a smirk, they stop and look at me with a confused look “To the boat. Why?” Kili said with a confused voice “Well…I have a better way to travel faster.” I said a while looking to Drogon. 

The four dwarfs went pale as I said that, I chuckle and wave them to follow me “Come on! It will be fun.” I said a while walking to Drogon.

Oh boy! This will be fun…..And wait for me Thorin because I will have a talk with you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenerys death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost with out her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races.

The flight to Erebor was fun, hearing the dwarfs screaming and pleading for me to put them down on the ground. Landing in front of the entrance of Erebor, the dwarfs fall down of Drogon back, hitting the floor with huff “T..This will the LAST time that I will fly!” Óin grunted a while enters inside. A laugh leaves from me as I shake my head, I climb down from Drogon back. He moves his head to me and rubs his warm snout on my arm, a smile forms on my face “Go rest, my friend. I will call you when is time to go.” I say a while giving him little rubs. 

Walking towards the entrance, my mind begins filling with rage. I hope Thorin is aware of what he did, of the destruction he caused by awaking Smaug. A small gasp fall from my lips as I see the inside of the dwarf's kingdom, it was HUGE! The stone of the walls and the floor was all black, the columns were standing proudly in every corridor, with gold to decorate them. My daze was interrupted by Kili yelling for to keep up with them, I nod and follow them. 

We enter the Throne room and I saw Thorin sitting there, wearing a long black robe and gold crown, a frown forms on his face when his eyes found mine “What is she doing here?! She is not welcome in my Kingdom!” he growls to me, saying every word with venom. Fili took a step forward “Uncle, Daenys killed Smaug! She has saved the people of Laketown!” Thorin stood up from his throne “I don’t care that she killed Smaug or saved the people of Laketown! She has betrayed us! Being ‘friend’ of a beast...Take her out of here!” he shouted to the others dwarfs. I took a deep breath to calm me down and look to him dead in the eyes “I accept that you don’t want me here...but what I don’t accept is that you had bring destruction to the innocent people of Laketown! I’ve came here to ask you to help them rebuild they homes.” I said calmly. 

There is a silence in the room, the dwarfs look down in ashamed for they acts. Suddenly, Thorin let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back “That’s very kind of you. But no one will have MY treasures.” he says with an arrogant smirk on his face. I feel my blood start boiling as he said those words, “Look at yourself, Thorin! This isn’t you!...The Thorin that I know would help the people in need!” my voice was firm and loud, he looks to me with disdain as he walk to his throne and sat. He waves his hand “Dwalin! Take her out of here. I had enough of this crazy talk.” Dwalin walks to me and grab my arms softly “I’m sorry...” he whispers to me, I look up to Thorin in rage “YOU WILL REGRET THIS, THORIN OAKESHILED! THIS WILL BE YOUR DOOM!” with that I turn back and leave the throne room with Dwalin close behind. 

When we arrive outside, I let out a scream of frustration and kick a rock. How could he have said that?! He’s mad! I heard Dwalin sigh “Look, Daenys...I will talk to him. He just a little...surprised by all the action that had happen...Give him time.” I shake my head and look to him “I hope you’re right because if he doesn’t change...people will get hurt.” I said a while walking to Drogon, who was waiting for me. I climb to his back and grab his spikes “Valand!” with that he flies us into the blue sky. 

~~~~ Time-Skip~~~~ 

I’ve been flying around all day, trying to clear my head from all the rage that I was feeling. Me and Drogon found shelter in a cave and pass the night there, where I dreamed about my sweet Thranduil. 

I hope that he will forgive me...for all the things I lied to him. 

When the first sunbeams began to enter the cave, me and Drogon flew again into the skies, flying towards Erebor to try to talk with Thorin again. 

As we got closer to Dale, I notice the people of Laketown and Mirkwood elves camping there. Ordering Drogon to dive down, he lands on stone ruin. He roars to the elves as they aim they arrows to us. In the middle of the crowd, I notice Thranduil looking to me with shocked and confused face. I gave him a little guilty smile and wave to him, when he notices that, his face goes emotionless and his look goes cold. All the sudden, Bard and Gandalf start shouting for the elves put down they arrows, saying that I'm a friend. As everyone gets calmer, I climb down of Drogon back and walk to Bard, Gandalf and Thranduil “Daenys! It’s good to see you!” Bard says a while hug me close, Thranduil huffs and looks up and down to Bard, saying something under his breath that sounded like “Stupid human.”. 

A little laugh left from my lips “It’s good to see you too,Bard.” he nods and let me go. Gandalf gives me a soft smile “Why aren’t you with the dwarfs?” a long sigh falls from my lips “Thorin have the dragon sickness...He expelled me for his Kingdom when i try to ask him help to rebuild a place for the people of Laketown.” Gandalf close his eyes and sigh “I’m afraid that this would happen...” he whispers, “We shall try talk to him again! He has to help us! He promised us!” Bard voice was full of hope and frustration at the same time “And we will...Tomorrow. Now if you excuse me I have rest a bit.” with that Gandalf leave us, with Bard close behind, who said that he had to see his children. 

I look to Thranduil “Why are you here?” I ask him softly, “I’ve come here to collect something precious of my people...and someone who had left me in the middle of the night!” the last phrase was full of rage and sorrow. I look down in a shame “I’m sorry...but I was part of the quest! I needed to help him with Smaug.” he only nods and stays quiet, looking to Drogon. 

After a while, he spoke “I heard that you killed Smaug...with your friend over there.” he says with a cold. I nod and grab his hand, moving closer, but he pull his hand away and starts walking to his tent. I stay looking to his back with tears burning in the corner of my eyes. I know that he would be angry at me but it hurt so much, like my heart was begin pull out from my chest. 

I follow him, ready to tell everything about my old life and explain him about my bond with Drogon. I walk inside his tent “Thranduil!...Let me explain you everthing...Please!” he sits on his small throne and look at me with a boring look “Explain what?! That you lied to me and that you had beast as a pet, when I open my kingdom to you, gave you a place to stay instead of throwing in the dungeons with your little friends!” his voice become stern almost coming like a growl. I took a step towards him “Please, Thranduil! Hear me out...I love you and I know that you also feel something for me” my voice came out soft and pleading, trying for him to listen to me. All the sudden, Thranduil begins laughing, I stare to him with a confused look, he cleans a tear from him eyes as his laugh die out “Oh my sweet Daenys...Do you really think that I felt anything for you? Well, let me tell you something...you were just a mere pretty thing to play, to just pass the time. Did you really think that and elven King and a lowly human could be together?” his words stings like needles piercing my heart, tears were running down my cheeks. I look to his cold eyes to try see a lie in there but I've saw none, “If I were just a mere play thing then why you told me not to leave? To stay with you forever?” my voice came out weak, with a little sob. He just rolls his eyes “I was just feeling a little emotional, nothing more.” with his words, I close my eyes and nod “Okay...i’m sorry if I read your actions wrong, King Thranduil...If you excuse me.” with that I run out of his tent, bumping into Gandalf and Bilbo. They call for me as I run to Drogon, climbing to his back “Come on, Drogon! We are done here.” with that, he jumps into the air, flying us towards home. 

I knew that I shouldn’t have come on this quest. 

(Thranduil P.O.V) 

I rub the tips of my finger on my eyes as Daenys run out, with tears running down on her beautiful soft cheeks. Gandalf and a halfling enter in my tent with a frown on they face “What now, Mithrandir?” he moves closer to me “Why was Daenys crying?” he asks with a growl. I look to him “We were just discussing some things, nothing more.” Gandalf looks sternly to me “I may say, King Thranduil, but you have let go the most incredible maiden just because of your stupid pride!” I look down and huff “You don’t know of what you speak, Mithrandir! Now...Why is the halfling, that have stolen the keys of my dungeons, is here?” I say, trying to change the subject. 

Trying to get Daenys of my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenerys death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost with out her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races.

The cold wind was hitting my face, drying my tears a little. How could I be so stupid! Mother always taught me not let man’s get in my head, taught me to be strong woman. And never be manhandled…Valar Morghulis…that’s what mother would say.

Me and Drogon been flying for hours, if not a day. I would be lying if I say that I know where am I, looking down I only saw trees and around us there is no sight of civilization. A sigh fell from my lips, I know we should stop and let Drogon rest but I’m afraid that any threat could go upon us when we were resting.

My thoughts were interrupted by a roar that Drogon let go, manifesting his tiredness “I know, my sweet friend…Let’s rest for a bit.” I look down and saw a small clearing, I order him to land there for a bit, so he could rest. Climbing off from his back, I pet his head “Stay here and rest. I will go see if there is any river nearby.” with that, I walk into the dense forest, looking for some water to drink.

After a while, I found a small river, with clear water. I sigh in relief and sat on my knees by the river bank. I begin drinking some water and when I was satisfied, I begin washing my hands and face. As I was cleaning my dry tears, I notice my reflection on the clear water. I look weak and tired, there was dark circles under my violet eyes, my brown skin was paler and my long silver hair was a mess from flying. Closing my eyes, my thoughts begin to drift back to the emotionless, cold face of Thranduil. The evil smirk that it formed on his face when he told me that I was a mere pretty thing to pass time…just to be use like a doll and throw away when he was finished playing it. Thorin was right. I shouldn’t trust on elves…

I look to the sky, seeing dark clouds begin forming, ready to let go a heavy rain. Standing up, I begin walking in the direction where I came from. Suddenly, a sound of heavy feet’s hitting the ground grab my attention. I look at the direction where the noise came from and start follow it, passing through some bushes and trees. I stop where the ground ended, that lead me to a huge cliff, I look down and a small gasp escape from my mouth. Down below, a huge number of orcs marched, full of armor and all sorts of weapons, ready to attack. I look at the direction that they were marching for and my eyes widened. They are going to Erebor! Turning back, I run to where Drogon was, climbing to his back “Come on, Drogon! Those stubborn dwarfs and snobby elves need our help!” with that he jumps into the air, flapping his wings, flying us towards Erebor. I hope that I will arrive at time.

~~~~~~~~~~

(Thranduil P.O.V)

How did I get in this mess? Not only that stubborn dwarf king didn’t accept our deal, now his cousin came with his army. I let out a sigh and order my elk to move in front of my army, I yell the order to shoot, letting go a rain of arrows on the dwarf’s army but two huge propellers like, clean all the arrows on the air and land on my army. Damn! Those dwarfs have more defense mechanisms than us, I order the first front the ready they shield as I see the dwarfs cavalry coming closer. I stay back, seeing my army killing those filthy dwarfs. I look to Bard, who was trying to calm down his people, “Stay put! Let my army finish them.” I say firmly, he only nods and continue calming his people along with Mithrandir and the halfling. 

Suddenly the ground begins shaking, I look to Mithrandir “They have arrived!” he said with a firm voice. Oh no! There was a huge explosion as the giant’s worms jump from the ground, letting the orc army come out. Dain begins shouting for his army to ready and form a wall with they shields. 

My army stay still, ready for my orders. Mithrandir runs to me “King Thranduil! This is madness! You need to do something!” he yells to me. My heart beat begins beat faster, as everything around me goes slow motion. What have I done? I led my people into a battle that it didn’t concern us! Everything I do, only bring death and pain. 

Suddenly, a loud roar grabbed my attention and of everyone even the orcs. Looking up, I couldn’t see almost nothing because of the sun light hitting my eyes but I saw a black figure, flying down to us. I heard Mithrandir and the halfling gasp and look to them with a confused look “I knew it that she wouldn’t turn her back to us!” the halfling said with excitement in his voice, Mithrandir nods and smiled proudly. Looking up again to the black figure, now closer I notice that was Daenys, with her beast. My eyes widened as her dragon blow the most part of the orc army, setting fire to the first row.

The people of Laketown begin cheering for they savior, Bard looks to me “I will led my people to Dale and try to take the rest of the people out of here!” with that he was gone, leading his people away from the battle. 

The iron foot joins the battle, killing every orc that pass in front of them. Mithrandir grab his sword “Thranduil! You must help them!” he says as he starts running to the battle with the halfling close behind. Grabbing tightly the handler of my sword, “Attack!” I yell to my army, ordering my elk to move forward. 

(Daenys P.O.V)

Most of the first row of the orc’s army was burning, I turn Drogon and ready for another attack. I notice that the dwarf army have joined the battle as well the elves, I led Drogon more into the orc’s army for not kill any dwarf or elf. 

I look down and saw some cave trolls running towards the Dale town, ready to attack the people there. Grabbing tightly on Drogon spikes “Dracarys!” I said firmly, making him burn every monster near the town. A smirk grew on my face as I hear the screams of agony of the orcs and the trolls, smelling they skin burning. Looking down, I notice that Thorin is still inside of his precious mountain. Why isn’t he here, fighting with his people? Suddenly a huge rock flew pass through us, I look down and saw a troll with a catapult on his back, aiming at us. Fuck! Drogon dodged the second rock and flew towards the troll, grabbing him by the head with his claws and threw him in air, as he rips off the troll head. 

After some time, setting fire to orcs and trolls, I order Drogon to land on the wall of Dale town. I order him to blow his fire forward, killing every orc that was running towards the town. I see Gandalf and Bilbo running to me “I’m glad that you’ve came!” Gandalf says with a smile, I return the smile “And when our lovely dwarf king while join the battle?” I ask sarcastically. Bilbo looks down a shamed by his friend actions, Gandalf sighs “I hope soon enough.” as he said those words, a huge gold bell blows the front entrance of Erebor. A small smile broke on my lips as I see the company running to battle, joining us. I look to Gandalf “You were right, Gandalf. As always.” a smirk form on his lips, Bilbo smiled but it disappeared as he notices Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili climb the mountain on they goats “Where are they going?!” he asked worried. Gandalf frowns “To cut the snake head!” I look up and saw Azog on top of the mountain waiting for them. 

I could go and help them but the people here need me, and I know that Thorin could beat Azog on the fight. The sound hooves hitting the floor grabbed my attention, and saw on the bridge Thranduil mounting an elk running to us. A small smile form on my lips as I see that he was okay. 

As he was getting closer to the gate, the orcs shoot they arrows to the elk’s neck, killing it. Thranduil falls on the floor, I turn Drogon back and order him blow his fire on the orcs in front of Thranduil. 

The orcs scream in horror and start running away in fear of Drogon, yelling to retreat. Thranduil looks to me and give me a little nod in thanks, then begins killing every orc that was near him. A sigh fell from me as I notice how he looks to me with a cold look. Moving my gaze to the top of the hill, I saw the rest of the orc’s army arriving. I look to Gandalf “I will take care of the rest of the army! Protect the people here!” with that Drogon fly us into the sky.

As we were getting closer, I notice the eagles flying with us and on top of one of them was Beorn. A smirk appears on my face “I thought that a bear couldn’t fly!” I yell to him. Beorn looks to me and roll his eyes, jumping out of the eagle and transforming into his bear form, landing on the orc’s army. 

The eagles started diving down and killing the orcs, throwing them on the air and ripping of they heads. I order Drogon to also dive down and set fire to the orcs, blowing everything below us. 

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

The battle was won. Sauron army has fallen but they took with them the last line of Durin. I was standing beside Bilbo, hearing Gandalf speech on Thorin, Fili and Kili funeral. The iron foot, people of Laketown and even the Mirkwood elves were there, mourning the loss of the King of Lonely Mountain. A tear falls from down my cheek, I didn’t end good with Thorin but I know that he was a good man and during the trip we had good moments together. 

I look down to Bilbo and saw that he was trying to clean his tears. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, he looks to me and I give him a sad smile. This will be hard for him…He have never witness death this close. 

After the funeral, I walk to Drogon and pet his warm scales, making him purring “Ready to go home, old friend?” I ask him with a soft voice. His eyes left mine and look behind me. Confused by this I look back to see what he was looking at, my eyes widened as I see Thranduil standing there looking to me. He took a step forward “I see that you’re leaving…” he says with an awkward voice, looking to Drogon suspicious. I nod and let out a sigh “Yes…I’m going back to Gandalf cabin…” I say quietly, we stay there for a while in silence, trying to avoid our gaze. 

After a while, he let out a long sigh “I’m sorry, Daenys….for everything I’ve said to you. I’m here to ask you if you want to stay in Mirkwood?…Your friend also can stay.” his voice came out weak, full of guilt. Do I want to return there? Knowing that I was just a mere thing to him! I close my eyes, I know that I want to stay there…”Okay…i will stay there for a while. Then I will return to Gandalf cabin.” a huge smile spread on Thranduil face, he was about hug me as I took a step back “As friends of course!…King Thranduil.” I say softly, with a firm look on my eyes. He looks down , trying to hide his disappointment “Of course, Lady Daenys!…Now should we go?” he ask a while offering me his hand, I nod and turn back, climbing Drogon back “I will meet you there, King Thranduil!” with that me and Drogon fly into the sky, leaving behind a sad elvenking.

I will be firm and don’t let him enter in my heart ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenerys death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost with out her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races.

It’s been 2 months since the battle of five armies, since I’ve been living in Mirkwood. I’m rarely with Thranduil, he is always busy with his King duties. I am not complaining cause i need some space away from him, my heart still hurts whatever I think of the things that he said to me in Dale. I notice during meals, that we shared together, he always stares at me with eyes full of sorrow and guilt. 

A sigh fell from my lips as I stop by a lovely tree, sitting down under her, I let my head fall back. Here is where I spend almost all my days, hiding in the shade of this tree, reading a book or making flowers crowns for the little elflings, that are always spying me, hiding behind bushes. 

Opening the book where I was, I begin reading the beautiful elvish words. From all the languages that Gandalf had teach me, the elvish one was my favorite. Amazed how the words looked so delicate and beautiful in the paper. 

After some time, I heard a little noise of sticks breaking. Looking up, I saw nothing or anyone around me. Shrugging, i continue reading, engrossed in the book. Suddenly I feel a warm breath on my neck, I turn my head to the side and saw two pair of beautiful sky-blue eyes looking at me. I let out a squeak a while i jump from my seat “OH GODS!” I said as I look to the person that was behind me. The man stood up and let out a loud laugh, wrapping his arms around his stomach. I took a better look at him, his gorgeous blond locks had fallen into his eyes a while he was laughing, a tear was running down on his soft cheek “I..I got you good!…You should have seen your face!” as the sound of his rich voice, a small gasp escape from my mouth “Glorfindel!! What are you doing here?” I tried to hide a smile on my face but I failed when he opens his arms and hug me tightly “Well, I heard that some beautiful lady with a dragon had saved multiple people lives…so I’ve come visit the champion!” he says with a playful voice. A giggle falls from my lips as I roll my eyes with his words, we went for a walk in the garden, talking about the battle and laughing at the jokes that he was saying. 

Cleaning a tear from laughing, I smile to him “Thank you…I needed a good laugh a while ago.” he nods and pick my hand, rubbing his thumb on my warm skin “I know how hard the war can be and do on people…if you need anything, know that I’m here for you.” he says softly. I look to him, seeing how beautiful his hair looks on the sun light, making his blond locks looking like gold and shine like a jewel, “Thank you, mellon nin.” my voice came out soft, he nods and looks to the sky “And where is your lovely friend? I also wish to give him my thanks!” all the sudden an idea came to my head. Glorfindel lift his eyebrow as he notices my huge smirk and my eyes shining with mischief, grabbing his hand, I led him into the dense forest to where Drogon was resting. 

When we arrive, Glorfindel let out a gasp as he sees the large figure of Drogon “I forgot how large he was…incredible!” he walks to Drogon slowly, “You can touch him if you want.” I say. Glorfindel looked to me, smiling like a child “Really?” I nod, he lifts his hand and rub softly Drogon warm scales “He so warm…” he whispers to himself. I walk to them and pet Drogon neck “His skin his made of fire…Come! Let’s go for a ride.” I said a while climbing to Drogon back, I look down and saw Glorfindel staring at me with wide eyes “Are you serious?” he asks, trying to hide his excitement. A chuckle left from my lips, I nod and motion him to climb on. 

Carefully, he climbs to Drogon back, seating behind me “What do I hold on to?” he asks with a little panic on his voice, I smirk and turn my head back a bit “Whatever you can!” with that he wraps his arms around my waist. I shake my head “Valand!” I said, making Drogon jump in the air and fly us into the blue skies.

A giggle escape from me as I hear Glorfindel yelling “OH MY ERU!!” 

(Thranduil P.O.V)

Posing the papers on my working table, I let out a deep breath. My all body felt sore and tired from all the stress and problems that was happening on my Kingdom. Standing up I went to fill my cup with some wine, a while I was pouring someone knocks on my door “Come in!” I said with a tired voice. I hear the sound of soft feet’s hitting the ground “You look tired, Mellon nin.” Elrond voice sounded in the room, turning back I saw him staring at me with a small smile and understanding eyes “Elrond! What are you doing here?” I ask in confusion. He walks to me by the window and looks outside to the forest “I came to see how you have been, Mellon nin…and also to discuss some things.” I nod and drink some wine, feeling the rich flavor on my tongue “And what’s the ‘things’ that you want to discuss?” I ask a while filling another cup with wine and offering to him. 

Elrond took the cup and gave me a little thanks, “We need to talk about the arrival of Daenys Targaryen and her friend! We need to discuss why is she here and what if Sauron gets his hands on her or on the dragon.” he said with a calm voice. I frown when the thought of Daenys being held by Sauron, I will never let that happen! A hand on my shoulder took me out of my thoughts, I turn my head to Elrond, who was looking to me with comfort eyes, “You love her, don’t you?” my eyes widened as he said that, I look away and huff “Of course not! I only see her as a good ally.” in the corner of my eye I saw him smirk and shake his head “Well…if you say so.” I nod “Tomorrow, we will hold a meeting!” I say with a firm voice, trying to forget her face, her beautiful silver hair…her gorgeous violet eyes.

Suddenly a booming roar outside, that interrupted my talk with Elrond. We look outside the window and I saw Drogon fly by the Palace, with Daenys and Glorfindel on his back. I almost broke my glass as I saw Glorfindel arms wrapped around Daenys small waist, wishing ripping him off from her. I hear Elrond chuckle “Oh Mellon nin… don’t be so jealous, i know HOW bad you want to ride the dragon… I will see you tomorrow.” he said a while walking out of the room, leaving me frowning as I stay there, staring to them laughing and screaming a while flying around. 

Posing my cup on the table, I turn back and go to my chambers. That elf should have stayed in Rivendell! No one touch what’s mine!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenerys death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost with out her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races.

Sitting on the chair between Elrond and Glorfindel, i pose my hands on my lap and look to the people, who were also sitting on the seats. I feel a warm hand rubbing my hand, looking up I saw Glorfindel giving a soft smile “Are you okay?” he asks, I nod and took a deep breath “Yes…just a little nervous.” since a servant told me yesterday that it would be a meeting about my arrival to this world and I needed to be there, that my stomach is wrapped in a knot. I don’t know why but i feel weird feeling about this. All the sudden the door open and Thranduil walks in, nodding to everyone who was in the room. He sits on his Throne and looks at me oddly, frowning as his eyes notice Glorfindel hand on mine, “Well, we are here to discuss…something important. Lady Daenys, if you mind can you explain better the last thing that you remember after arriving to Middle-Earth?” Thranduil asks me a firm voice. My body tense as I remember my last events in Westeros, taking a deep breath, I look to him “Of course, King Thranduil….My last actions before I came here, was the funeral of my mother…I took her body, after her lover had killed her, when she got what was hers by right, the Iron Throne…Queen of the Seven Kingdoms…After that, I flew away with Drogon to our home, Valyria. Where the house Targaryen was form.” I took a deep breath, trying to contain my tears. Glorfindel gave a little squeeze on my hand, spreading a warm comfort through my body “There, I put her body on a stone bench with red roses around her…then I burned her, giving her a true Targaryen funeral. I spend all night watching her body turning to ashes…When the firsts sun lights begin showing, me and Drogon flew to Meereen, the only place I could still call home…and then all the sudden we were caught in the middle of a storm that lead us to Middle-Earth.” when I finish my story, silence spread around the room. All elves in the room, except Elrond and Glorfindel that already knew about my story, were staring at me with a shocked look on they faces, i gaze to where Thranduil was and was met by pair of two ocean blue eyes full of sorrow and understanding. We stay looking at each other, almost talking with our eyes but an elf that was sitting by Thranduil, shot up from his seat “So…you are royalty? Why you didn’t go back to the ‘Iron Throne’ ?” he asks with curiosity. I break my gaze from Thranduil and look to the elf “Because the Lords from Westeros don’t want to see a Woman sitting on the Throne… reigning the Seven Kingdoms, especially a Targaryen.” I look down to my hands and start playing with Glorfindel fingers “Even if my mother had set free thousands of slaves and broke the wheel that roll over rich and poor…she was a strong woman, that had led an enormous army and three dragons, to help the ones who needed….to bring peace to the seven kingdoms. But people didn’t saw her like this, they though that she was a monster, that would burn everyone and destroy everything that was in her way.” a tear falls down my cheek, I couldn’t contain them any longer. The memories of my mother hit me like a strong wave, how her soft touch felt on my skin…the sound of her laugh…how her violet eyes shined whatever we were flying with the dragons…I miss her so much.

My thoughts were interrupted by Elrond standing up “Well…I think this was enough! We could continue other day, right King Thranduil?” the elves in the room look to they King, that was still staring at me, “King Thranduil?…” the elf that was beside him, touch his shoulder with a worried look. 

Thranduil shake his head a let out a little cough, moving his gaze from mine “Ahh…yes, of course! The meeting is over!” he says a little disoriented. Everyone begins stand from they seat and walk out of the room, Glorfindel gave his hand, helping me standing. I thank him and begin walk to the door but a strong hand grabs me by the arm “Wait! I need to talk with you…alone.” I close my eyes as Thranduil let my arm go. Fuck! Can’t I have some time alone!? 

I nod and gave Glorfindel a help smile, he picks my hand and gave a small kiss “Go to the garden by midnight! I will be waiting for you there.” he says as we walk out of the room, leaving Thranduil and I alone.

Turning around, I look to Thranduil with a serious face “What do you want to talk, King Thranduil?” he moves his gaze from the door and looks to me with a frown “Are you and Lord Glorfindel courting?” he asks all the sudden, making my cheeks red and my eyes widened “Why do you wish to know?” I ask quietly, turning my head to the other side, trying avoids his stern gaze. He took a step forward and grab my hands “I only wish to protect you, Daenys. Lord Glorfindel is known to be a womanizer…Be careful.” What the hell is he talking about?! Glorfindel is the only one elf that was always kind and a gentleman to me. I would though that Thranduil is more a womanizer than Glorfindel. 

Pushing my hands away from his “I thank you for the warning but I can take care of myself…Well if that was all, I will take my lea-” I was cut by Thranduil grabbing my neck softly and crash is lips on mine, kissing passionately. A moan escapes from my mouth as Thranduil bite my lower lips, pushing his warm tongue inside my mouth. My body begins feeling like jelly, I wrap my arms around his neck and deep the kiss. 

Suddenly the door shot open, making us push away from each other, I look back and saw Elrond staring at us with a huge smirk “Oh! I’m sorry!…I will let you two finish.” with that he turns away and close the door. Taking a deep breath I look to Thranduil with wide eyes “I..I..I’m going for a walk!” I say with a weak voice, running out of the room. What the hell was I thinking?! I should have push him away when his lips touched mine! 

Entering my chambers, I jump to my bed, pushing my head into the pillow. I promise myself that I wouldn’t fall for his charm! Turning my head to the side, look outside through the giant widow, seeing the trees shake with the wind and the birds chirping. Ahhh….What’s going on with my life? A sigh falls from my lips, a small smile forms on my face as I remember my day with Glorfindel flying around in the Kingdom. How could Thranduil say those things about Glorfindel?! He’s the only one that isn’t afraid of me or Drogon…that sees me for who I am. 

Pushing myself in sitting position, I look to my wardrobe. What should I wear tonight? And why Glorfindel invite there? Maybe he wishes to show me something or going for a ride at night, I must say that flying at night it’s the most beautiful sight that you will see. 

Walking to my bathroom, I prepare a warm bath with some oils and rose petals. Taking off my red gown, I enter in the huge bathtub. I rest my back on the wall and close my eyes, feeling scalding water on my skin.

My thoughts went to Thranduil, thinking about how his lips were so soft against mine. How his pearl white skin was so warm, so inviting to cuddle. I open my eyes and shake my head “Get a hold of yourself, Daenys!” I whisper to myself. Maybe I should give Glorfindel an opportunity. Yesterday we had so much fun, joking around and playing with Drogon. A small smile appears on my lips as I think how his beautiful blue eyes shine with life and how his smile could bring a pleasure warm on my body, spreading his happiness to me. 

Relaxing again into the warm water, contented smile on my lips. Enthusiastic to see Glorfindel tonight in the garden, to see his beautiful smile and his gold hair wave with the warm wind and shining with the moonlight. Hoping that he could make me forget Thranduil…


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenerys death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost with out her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!! I want to thank you all for the support and for liking my story. I also want to say that i'm accepting request on my tumblr, @saelwen , and also is there more storys and one-shots there. Feel free to go see!!   
XOXO

A small smile spread on my lips as I saw my reflection on the mirror in front of me, staring to the beautiful gown that I was wearing. The dress was pure white, that make my brown skin pop up, that showed my shoulders and my back. In the fabric, it had a pattern that resembled Drogon’s scales and around my waist there was a silver chain, with small rubies engraved there. 

Around my neck was a beautiful necklace that I asked the jeweler, that i saw one day on the market in Mirkwood, to make a necklace with three dragons head. It was all made with silver and on the dragon’s eyes, there was red diamonds, shining brightly as a blazed fire. 

My hair was down, with four braids on the back. Reminding me of my mother…Shaking my head, I wipe a small tear that had escape from eye and put a smile on my lips. Come on, Daenys! Be happy! You have a date with the most beautiful Lord in all Middle-Earth! Taking a deep breath, I walk out of my chambers, walking to where I will meet Glorfindel.

As I was walking down the hall, in the corner of my eye I saw two figures giggling. Turning my head, my eyes widened as I saw a gorgeous blond elleth, with her arms wrapped around Thranduil biceps, looking to him with lovely eyes and with her soft cheeks red. He leans down and whisper something to her ear, making the elleth going in a fit of giggles. 

I feel my blood turning into liquid fire, my hands begin shaking from rage and jealousy. Bastard…And he tells me that Glorfindel is the womanizer! 

I turn around quickly as I saw Thranduil leaning down and capture the elleth lips on his, and run to the gardens, with tears trying to escape from my vibrant violet eyes. My feet’s stop as I felt the cold night air hitting my lungs. 

Lifting my head, I look to the moon with tears running down my cheeks. Why do I have to suffer? Did I’ve been punished enough?! 

The sound of a stick breaking interrupted my thoughts, I turn my head to the side and saw Glorfindel walking to me with worry in his ocean blue eyes “Daenys?…What happen?” he asks as grabbing softly my hands. I look down, trying to hide my tears “Ahh…nothing…I just have something in my eyes.” I lie, attempting to change the conversation. 

Glorfindel let out a sigh and pull me into his warm arms, enveloping me in comfort “It’s Thranduil, am I right?…” my body tense as I hear his name, feeling more tears running down, making Glorfindel shirt wet. I nod and push my face into his chest, wrapping my arms around his strong waist.

We stay like this for a while, he rubbing slowly my back as I was trying to calm myself down. After a while, Glorfindel moves his hand to my chin and lift it, making my eyes met his “I will say this as a friend…You need to forget him. I know Thranduil for centuries and since he was a little elfling, he was trouble…and that got worse when his wife died.” he says with a soft voice. 

I close my eyes and nod, feeling an empty space inside me. He’s right…I need to forget Thranduil…For the sake of my heart.

A small smile appears on my face “Thank you…” I whisper softly to him, Glorfindel nods and wipe with his thumb the remain tears on my eyes “No need to thank me…I told you that I was here for you whenever you needed.” my smile grows and I pull him to a warm hug. He’s really the only friend I have…

He took my hand and start leading me into the garden “Well… i wasn’t counting with this beginning but i asked you to came here to offer you gift…and also to ask you something!” he said a while helping me sitting down beside a beautiful cherry tree. 

I look to him with a confused face “A gift? You don’t have to offer me nothing, Mellon nin.” I say softly, giving him a warm smile. He chuckles and take a small black velvet box from him pocket, putting on my hands “This is an old heirloom of my House…i order to make some changing on it so it could resemble with your beauty but it’s hard cause you are one the most beautiful maidens that my eyes have seen it…” a blush forms on my warm cheeks with his words, I open the velvet box and a gasp escapes from my lips. 

Inside was a beautiful golden necklace, full of golden flowers stuck along the gold chain but what grabbed my attention the most was the huge flower in the center. It was well sculpted, with all the details on point and on the middle of that flower was a gorgeous amethyst, reminding me of my eye color. 

I look to Glorfindel with tears on my eyes “Thank you so much…It’s beautiful!” he smiles and nods “Turn the necklace around! There something also there.” he says with a huge smile. I do as he said and turn the necklace around, looking down I saw some words engraved there. I move the necklace closer to me and a tear fall down as read out loud the elvish words “Fire and Blood…” I look to him with wide eyes “How?!…” my voice came out weak. He pick my hand and rub his thumb on my warm skin “I remember the time in Rivedell, when you told us about your old life….the words of your House.” as he finished talking, I jump to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and whispering thank you several times. 

Glorfindel let out a loud laugh and pull away from my hug, putting his warm hand on my cheek “I also wanted to ask you if you maybe would want to come with us tomorrow to Rivedell? Since that last time that you were there, you didn’t have the opportunity to see the beauty of the city.” my eyes widened when he said that. It’s true that I didn’t saw nothing from the city…and also, I didn’t have to see Thranduil…

Putting the beautiful necklace in the velvet box, I look to him and nod “I would love to come! When do we part from here?” I ask excited. He chuckles when he saw me jumping a little “Tomorrow at dawn. You still remember the way to Rivedell? Since you will be faster than us.” he asks a while he looks to me with a smirk. 

I giggle and roll my eyes “Of course I know! “he nods and stood up, offering me his hand. I took it and stood up “Well, since you’re coming…Let’s go sleep! We have a long journey tomorrow.” he says a while leading me inside. I nod and walk to my chamber, hugging the black velvet box in my chest. Happy that I will escape this prison…escape from the Elven King.

(Thranduil P.O.V) 

A groan falls from my lips as I thrust my hips forward, into the elleth in front of me. I grab her waist and thrust my cock inside her roughly, making her moan louder “Yesss!…Harder, my King!” I let out a growl and put my hand on her back, making her bury her head into the mattress “Don’t talk!” I order. She bit her lips and grab the sheet to secure herself, I slap her ass and close my eyes as feel my orgasm coming closer. My movements begin turning sloppy and rougher, I feel her walls spasm as she cums, making my orgasm run through me “Daenys…” I moaned as I let my seed shoot inside the elleth.

I pull my cock out of her and sit on the bed, catching my breath. I notice the elleth cover herself with the blankets and closing her eyes, ready to sleep. A fury rose inside, remember that she wasn’t Daenys. 

Pulling the blankets from her body, I pick her clothes and throw them to her “Get dress and get out!” I said with a cold voice, a while putting a soft robe. She huffs and got dress quickly “What do you see in her? A mere mortal?!” she hisses to me. I fill a cup of wine and look to the moon shining outside, “I don’t know what are you talking about. Now get out!” I growl to her. 

I close my eyes as I hear the door close with a loud bang. Brat… Posing the cup down, I went to my bed and lie down, letting sleep take over me, wishing that I could cuddle Daenys close to me as she sleeps soundly beside me. 

~~~~~~~~~~

I look to the mirror, seeing my reflection. The servant that was helping put my robes, “You are ready for your day, my King.” he says a while giving me a bow. I nod and put my crown on my head, then I walk out of my chambers to the entrance of the Palace, to say goodbye to Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel. 

When I arrived, Lord Elrond bow to me “Thank you for your hospitality, King Thranduil! I hope to see you in Rivedell soon.” a smile forms on my lips and nod to my old friend “Your welcome, Lord Elrond. I will appear in Rivendell when my Kingdom will be safer.” we hug each other. 

Suddenly, we hear Drogon land in front of us, with Daenys and Lord Glorfindel. Why is she here? I look to them confused, Elrond put his hand on my shoulder “It seems Lady Daenys wants to come with us to Rivedell. I hope you don’t mind.” What?! Why she didn’t inform me of this? 

Glorfindel climbs down from Drogon back and walk to us “It was good to see you, King Thranduil. Until next time!” I nod with frown, staring at him as he mounts his white horse. 

I move my gaze to Daenys, looking at her to see if she come down and talk to me but that wasn’t the case. She looks to me with cold eyes, her face was emotionless “I thank you for your hospitality, King Thranduil.” and was all she said to me. What’s wrong with her? 

Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel say they goodbyes again and start the journey back to Rivendell. I saw Drogon jumping the air and flying away with Daenys, leaving me alone in this Palace. 

I stay there for hours, looking to the sky where Daenys had disappeared. Why everyone I love disappears? 

I tear falls from my eye but was quickly wiped away as I turn back and walk into the Palace. I need to go to Rivendell quick…before that golden hair elf do something to my Daenys!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenerys death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost with out her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races.

It’s have been a month since I had arrived to Rivendell. The city was beautiful, with her large waterfall and gorgeous flowers, that made the air smell flowery and fresh. The elves here were more kind and patients than in Mirkwood, letting Drogon fly free in the city and pet him like he was a dog. They said that with Drogon here, they feel safer, after hearing of what me and him did to smaug and to the army of gundabad orcs.

A sigh fell from my lips, sitting comfortably on my balcony. I smile as I see Drogon fly by, making the elflings follow him and giggling when he let out a small roar. He’s really happy here…

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a soft knock on my door, “Come in!” I say, putting the book that I had on my lap, on the little table in front of me. 

The door open and I saw a golden hairy head peeking. A giggle escape from me and roll my eyes “Come in, Glorfindel!” I hear him chuckle and closing the door. He walks to me and picks my hand, giving a soft kiss “You look lovely, Mellon nin!” he says with a warm voice, I roll my eyes and invite him to sit with me “What’s bring you here, Balrog slayer?” I ask him with a smirk. 

The children of Lord Elrond have told me the tales of Glorfindel, that he’s from the first age, that came from the blessed lands to Middle-Earth with the Noldor elves and how he died protecting his people against a Balrog. 

I must say that I was shocked when I found out how old he is. Glorfindel had been through so much and yet he still smiles and laughs like a summer child, bringing happiness to everyone around him.

He looks to the sky “I’ve come to see how you doing…and to ask you for a walk in the woods? I know a spot really beautiful beside the waterfall!” the enthusiasm in his voice and the sparkles in his eyes made me laugh a little. Oh Gods! He looks like a child…So Adorable.

I nod and look to the beautiful view in front of me “I would love too!” I said with a giggle. Glorfindel stood up and offer me his hand “Then let’s go, My Lady! Before the sun go down.” I grab his hand and let him lead me out of my chambers to the woods.

When we arrive to the spot, my eyes widened as I saw the view from the waterfalls. It was stunning! I could see all the city from here, seeing little black dots that was the elves walking around, doing they duties.

I turn to Glorfindel with a huge smile “It’s incredible!” I say in awe, he chuckles and sit down on the warm grass “I knew it that you would like it. Come! Sit with me.” I do as he says and sit beside him, feeling the warm light touch my skin and hearing the sound of the water falling down. 

Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes. Letting my body and soul melt into the nature around me. I could stay a thousand years here…

After a while of begin in comfort silence, Glorfindel lets out a little cough “I come here to clear my mind…to escape from the horrors of middle-earth.” he says quietly. I look to him, letting him talk “Since the Valar had send me again to middle-earth, my heart has been empty…remembering all the wars, the death that i saw…and the friends that i lost.” he took a deep breath and look to the view in front of us “I thought that i shouldn’t be here…that i failed to protect my best friend…but they grant me a second change, to guide and protect the last of the Noldor.” I saw a small tear falling down his soft cheek. 

I pull his hand to my lap and gave a little squeeze, trying to comfort him. He looks down to me and smiled warmly to me “Just remember that maybe the gods had grant you also a second change too…Here you could live a new life…maybe form a family, expanding your House.” I look down, with frown on my face. Maybe he’s right…This is my second change to live a normal life.

We stay there the rest of the day, in a comfort silence, admiring the view and the nature around us. And as the sun was going down, we hear the sound of hooves running towards us. 

Glorfindel jump in front of me, grabbing his sword but he relaxes as we see that was only Lindir “What are you doing here, Lindir?” he asks confused, putting his sword back on his waist “Lady Daenys! My Lord Elrond asks for to come to his office!” Weird…

I nod and mounted on his horse, riding fast to Rivendell.

~~~~~~~~

I knock softly on the wood door, “Come in” Elrond say with a firm voice. Walking in, I saw him sitting behind his desk, who greets me warmly, but a shadow in the corner of my eye grabbed my attention. 

I turn my head and saw Gandalf standing near the fireplace, smoking his pipe “Gandalf!” I say a while jumping to his arms. How I missed him!

He starts laughing and kiss my forehead “I see that are liking the elves. Before you were in Mirkwood and now in Rvendell, next you have to visit Lothlorien!” he says with a chuckle. Hmm…it would be nice to go to Lothlorien.

I look to Elrond “If I may, why did you ask for me that has seems so urgent?” I ask a while sitting on the chair beside the fire. He stood up from his desk and walk to us “There something that you need to know, Daenys…Gandalf if you mind?” he says a while motion to Gandalf move forward. 

Gandalf sit in the chair beside me and pull a bag, posing in front of me “Well…a few months ago, I was on my way to the Shire, visiting master Baggins. When I pass by the place that I’ve found you, a bright light shows up there…I stop the wagon and run there.” he looks down to the bag with a serious look. What’s in that bag? I begin feeling weird, like something in that bag was calling for me “When the light went out, three strange eggs stood there in the grass.” with that he opens the bag and a gasp escape from my lips. It’s not possible! 

Inside the bag was three small dragon eggs, two of them were orange and one was all black. I pick one egg, “How is this possible? There shouldn’t be more dragon eggs!” I whisper to myself, Gandalf and Elrond look to each other, “Are those dragon eggs from your world?” Elrond asks me with a serious voice. 

A small tear falls down my cheek, I nod to them and pull the rest of the eggs out of the bag, putting them on my lap. There is still hope…I could build the House Targaryen here! A new life as Glorfindel said.

Gandalf put his hand on mine and looks to with a serious face “Daenys!…Do you know to hatch them?” I nod and smile “Yes!…But I need time. If you mind, I will return to my chambers. I need to think.” they nod and gave me a little bow.

I stood up and walk out of the room, remembering the tales that my mother told about how she hatches her dragons. I need a life to exchange…

(Gandalf P.O.V)

I stay there, watching Daenys leaving the room with her dragon eggs “Do you think is wise to let her hatch those eggs?” Elrond whisper to me as Daenys leaves the room. I look up to him and nod “For what the Valar have told me….there will be a new enemy coming. We will need all the help we can have.” he looks to me in confuse “A new enemy?” he asks. 

Standing up from my chair, I took my staff and walk to the door “It’s late, Lord Elrond! Tomorrow we will talk.” with that I walk out of the room, leaving behind a confuse Elrond. It’s better than he doesn’t know…

(Daenys P.O.V)

Three months had pass and my bond with the dragon’s eggs grew more. Where I will find a life to sacrifice? I just can’t burn an innocent people! 

A sigh fell from my lips, I rub the tip of my fingers on my eyes. What do I do? 

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a horn, I stood up from my bed and walk to my balcony. I saw a group of warriors walking through the principal gate of the city but what caught my attention was the orc that they got with them. And there is my sacrifice…

I turn back and run out of the room, to where they taking the orc. I hope this work.

When I was near the throne room, I could hear Elrond voice “Why are you in my land, you filthy?!” I walk closer and saw the orc on his knees with two guards on his side, with they daggers on his neck.

The orc starts laughing like a mad man, “I will not say nothing to you, elf scum!” he says with venom in his words. 

Elrond frown and nod to the guards to kill the orc, I jump to the middle of the room “WAIT!” my voice sounded around the room. Elrond look to me confused “Why are you here, Daenys?” I walk to him, looking down to the orc with a disgust look “I need his life!” now Elrond was more confuse “His life? What are talking about?” I look to his eyes “I need a life to hatch my dragon eggs…and he’s perfect.” I say with a serious voice. 

Elrond eyes widened and look to the orc and then to the guards “Put him in the dungeons!” they nod and drag the orc out of the throne room.

Elrond went to me and put his hand on my shoulder “Are you sure about this?” I nod “Tonight in the clearing on the garden, bring the orc there…Be sure that Gandalf and Glorfindel be there too!” with that I walk to my chambers, to get ready for the birth of my dragons.

~~~~Time- skip~~~~

I stand in front of wood structure, that had my dragon’s eggs there. Drogon was beside them, curling is body around the structure. 

Gandalf, Glorfindel and Elrond stood behind me with the orc, who was shouting curses. I look to them and smile a little “Attach him to the structure.” Glorfindel nods and drag the orc to the wood pole. Gandalf walk to me “Are you sure this is the way?” he asks worried.

I grab his warm hand and rub my thumb on his skin “Yes, I’m sure…Don’t worry.” he nods and give me a kiss on my cheek, whispering “Be careful.” and then he goes to stand beside Elrond and Glorfindel.

Taking a deep breath, I look to the dark sky, watching the stars shining bright. This is it, Daenys! 

I move my gaze to Drogon “Dracarys!” with that he blows his fire to the wood structure, making the orc scream in pain and pleading to stop. I close my eyes and took a step forward. Rise my children…

(Thranduil P.O.V)

I stop my elf as I and my guards arrive to Rivendell, I didn’t inform Elrond of my visit but I think he won’t be mad.

Dismounting, I saw Lindir walking towards us “King Thranduil! I didn’t know that you would come to Rivendell!” he says with panic voice. I shake my head “Don’t worry, Lindir! I didn’t inform Lord Elrond. Where is he?” I ask him.

I notice Lindir face go pale and he move his eyes to the floor “Ahh..My Lord is in a meeting right now!” What? Strange…a meeting at this hour? 

Suddenly we hear a huge roar and the smell of fire, I look to my side and saw huge flames that was coming from the garden “What?!” I say in panic and confused. Then my eyes wide, Daenys…

With that I start running to where the flames were, “King Thranduil!” I hear Lindir try to force to stay there.

As I arrive to the place, I notice Gandalf, Glorfindel and Elrond standing there doing nothing, but as I turn my head to the fire, I see Daenys walking into the flames. What’s going on here?! I run to them “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE NEED TO HELP HER!” I scream to them but when I was about to jump into fire and grab Daenys, Glorfindel and Elrond grab me by the arms and pull me back “DAENYS! DAENYS, GET OUT!!” my voice sounded around the garden, full of pain and panic. 

I notice her turning her head to me and smile. No, no, no….i can’t lose another person that I love! 

Gandalf put his hand on my shoulder “Calm down, Thranduil! This is part of her ritual…she is okay.” What ritual? And how she is going to be fine?! SHE IS FUCKING BURNING!!

We stay there for hours, watching the flames burn bright in the night. Tears were running down on my cheeks. I lose her…

I hear a gasp from Glorfindel, I look up and saw a figure standing in the middle of the fire that was dying out. 

My eyes widened as I saw Daenys standing there, unharmed and naked by the fire. How is this possible?! 

On her left nipple was an orange baby dragon sucking the milk out, a while the other orange one was in her hand and the black one was in her shoulder, purring and pushing his little head against hers.

“She did it…” I heard Elrond whispering, my mouth was hanging open. The fire didn’t kill her…How’s that possible?!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenerys death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost with out her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races.

A small smile forms on my lips as I see the baby dragons interact with Drogon, letting little roars to imitate him and trying to climb to his head and back.

It’s have been two days since my dragons have been born and I never been so happy in my life. They are the cutest thing, following me around and sleeping in my bed at night, curled into my side. Yesterday, I’ve been almost all day trying to think of names and today finally I come with some for them.

I stood from the grass, where I was sitting, walking to where Drogon and the baby dragons were. 

As the little dragons saw me, they start jumping and roaring happily to me. A giggle falls from my lips “Hello my children.” I say softly, bending down on my knees so they could jump to my lap. 

I pick an orange dragon and pet his head, making purr and push his head into my warm hand. His scales were dark orange, with some faded black stripes along his body.

Looking down to him, I smile “You will be Arcturion, the blaze star.” as I say his name, Arcturion lets out pleased roar, flapping his small wings. 

Putting him down, I pick the orange-yellow like. His scales aren’t as orange as his brother, they were more like gold, that reminds me of Viserion, but something grabbed my attention.

From his head to the tip of his tail, there was a green stripe. It was almost transparent and if he was far away, you could almost not see it. Rubbing his back softly, I kiss his little snout “And you will be Viseral! In honor of your uncles…Viserion and Rhaegal.” I smile to him sadly, putting on my shoulder.

Then I look to the little black dragon before me, his scales were black as the night, making him look like shadow. His eyes were vibrant violet like mine…and like my mother. Picking him up, I rub under his chin “You will be strong and powerful like my mother… Daenerion!” a small tear falls down on my cheek. 

Daenerion lick my tear and rub his warm snout into my neck, making a strange purring that made my all body relax. Arcturion and Viseral cuddle into my chest and also begin purring, Drogon put his huge head behind my back and curl his giant body around us “I love you all…my family.” I spoke softly, closing my eyes and letting my back relax on Drogon neck. She would be proud… 

~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in the middle of teaching Daenerion to feed himself when a knock sounded on my chamber’s door, putting the piece of meat down, I look back to the door “Yes?” I say a while petting Arcturion.

When the door open, I saw Elrond peeking “Can we come in, Daenys?” I smile and nod. He walk inside with Gandalf, Glorfindel and ….Thranduil, close behind him. I took a deep breath and gave a warm smile to Gandalf and Glorfindel, ignoring the Elven King “What brings my lords here, if may i ask?” I ask softly.

Gandalf took a step forward and sat down beside me “We came to see if everything was alright…and we have some questions to ask you.” I nod and put Arcturion on the table, beside his brothers.

I look the man in front of me “Well…what do you wish to know?” Gandalf let out of a small cough “We wish to know how did you know that you wouldn’t burn in the fire?” he asks a while looking to me with a serious face. I move my gaze from him and look to my children, playing with each other “The House Targaryen is known for having dragon blood. Making us one of them.” I move my hand and pet Daenerion “And fire can’t kill a dragon…” they all nod, looking to me in awe.

Glorfindel walk to me “May I touch them?” he asks, staring to the dragons with excitement. I nod “Of course, Mellon nin!” I say a while picking Viseral and putting him on Glorfindel shoulder. 

A huge smile appears on his face as he pet Viseral head, rubbing under his chin and on his belly “He so beautiful!…Did you already gave them names?” he asks a while adjusting Arcturion, who had flied to his head and started playing with his golden hair.

A giggle escape from as I pick Daenerion and put him on my lap “Yes…The one on your shoulder his Viseral, named after the two other dragons of my mother. The other on your hair is Arcturion, the blaze start.” I look down and smile to the little black dragon, who was sleeping on my lap “And this is Daenerion…in honor of my mother, Daenerys Stormborn.” 

Elrond smiles “They have beautiful names, Daenys…May I ask, when they are bigger…they wouldn’t hurt my people or other innocent being, are they?“ He asks with a hit of fear. I shake my head and look to his grey eyes “They won’t! Drogon will teach them how to hunt and won’t let them do nothing bad…i promise!” he nods and let out a relief sigh.

After a while of talking and Glorfindel playing with the dragons like a child, Gandalf stood up “Well, it’s late. We should go and let Lady Daenys rest…and also before Lord Glorfindel become a dragon.” I let out a chuckle and nod in thanks. They all bend their goodbyes and left the room… except one. 

Standing In the middle of the room was Thranduil, looking at me with a sorrow expression. Ahh…What does he want?! 

Standing up, I walk to the wine table, filling a cup “Shouldn’t you also go to your chambers?” I say with a cold voice. In the corner of my eye, I notice his body go tense “Why did you leave Mirkwood?” his voice sends a shiver run down my spine. How I miss the sound of his voice…

I turn back and look to his ice blue eyes “Because I didn’t felt welcome there.” as I say that, a frown fell on his face “Not welcome?! I open my kingdom to you!” his voice came out like a growl, that made my dragons hiss to him and Daenerion flew to my shoulder, glaring to Thranduil. I took a deep breath and rub under Daenerion chin “Mind your tone, King Thranduil!…Your people gave me side looks, whispering behind my back…also I didn’t want to bother you when you have to take care of the maiden that you are courting!” the last words came out full of venom.

Thranduil looks to me in confuse, he took a step forward but stops as Daenerion let out a loud roar to him, “What are talking about? I’m not courting no one and you FUCKING know that I love you!!” he says with a stern voice. A booming laugh left from me, making him look to with a frown on his angelic face. I clean a tear that have fallen from eyes and look to him “Love me?? Now you can love a mere mortal?!…You are a strange elf, King Thranduil. You say that you love me but yet you kiss another woman with such passion.” his eyes wide, the color of his face pales “How?!…” he whispers, almost to himself.

I put my cup down on the table and look to my window, watching the moon rise high in dark sky “I saw you kissing a beautiful elleth on the same day that you kiss me…” he stays silent, lost in guilt and shame. I sigh and look to him with a tired face “We weren’t made for each other, Thranduil…It’s better if we leave it here… move on with our life. You have a kingdom to rule and I have dragons to take care.” I notice his hand shake and his eyes shine with tears that were threating to fall “Daenys…Please-” “Please get out, Thranduil.” he stays there for a minute, looking at me with a pleading eyes. 

Then he nods and turn around to leave, letting a tear fall down on his soft cheek. I close my eyes as I heard the door close with a loud bang, I sit down on the sofa and let out a loud sob. It’s was for the better…

Daenerion push his warm snout into my face and starts purring, in the distant I heard Drogon roar, feeling the pain in my heart. 

I lie down on the sofa and cry myself to sleep, surrounded by my children. Why love hurt so much?!

(Thranduil P.O.V)

I close the door of my chamber with all my strength. Standing in the middle of the room, I feel my tears running down my face none stop. Why my heart hurt so much?! 

I pick a vase, that was beside me, and throw to the wall in front of me, trying to let out my rage and pain. Suddenly I hear a knock on my door and the voice of Elrond outside “Thranduil? Is everything okay?!” I let out a sigh and tell him to come in, “Mellon nin…what did you do this time?” he says softly, looking to the pieces of vase on the floor.

A sigh fell from my lips, I put my hands on my hair “I’ve fuck up everything, Elrond…she saw me with another woman…” he looks to me and sighs, putting his hand on my shoulder “Yes…i agreed that you fuck up…if you love her, give her time…some space. Maybe she will forgive you.” I only nod, knowing that he’s right. Taking a deep breath, cleaning my tears, I look to the moon outside the window, that reminds me of Daenys beautiful silver hair. I will conquer her heart again!…She will be mine and I will be hers!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenerys death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost with out her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races.

A knock on my door woke me up from my slumber, making the dragons hiss and groaning. I look to the window and notice that was still dark outside. Who could it be at this hour? 

Getting up from the bed, I put a soft white robe over my nightgown. Opening a little the door, I peeking through the slot. A small smile appears on my face as I saw the golden haired elf standing in front of the door with a huge smile “Glorfindel?…What are you doing here so early in the morning?” my voice came out tired and rough from all the crying. 

His smile grew bigger “I’m sorry for waking you up, Mellon nin. But I want to show you something.” he says with his ocean blue eyes full of sparkles. Show me something? I look to my bed, seeing my children sleeping on each other, then I turn to Glorfindel “Ahh…I don’t know…i don’t want to leave my dragons alon—“ “We can take them with us!” he cut me off quickly, his voice full of excitement.

I stay silent for a moment, thinking if it was a good idea. A sigh left from my lips as i nod “Okay…let me just get them.” Turning around, i walk to my children and pick them up. Daenerion jumps to my shoulder a while Viseral and Arcturion cuddle in my arms. Turning back to Glorfindel, I walk to him “Shall we?” he nods and start walking down the hall with me following him close behind. 

~~~~~~~~

A huge smile appears on my face as I see the soft blanket lying down on the tall grass, with some pillows around it. Looking to Glorfindel “What’s is this?” I ask softly, he put his hand on my small back and led me to the cozy spot that he made on a hill “I heard you and Thranduil…so I thought to show you something beautiful.” We sat down and I let the dragons jump down, to play with each other. 

I look around, seeing the trees shake with the wind, making a beautiful song. The stars were shining in the dark sky, looking like small pearls painted in a black canvas. It was beautiful!

Suddenly I feel a warm hand on mine, turning around, my eyes met two ocean blue ones. Glorfindel gave a warm smile “This is one of the most beautiful spots to watch the sunrise.” his voice was calm and soft, making my all body relax. I rest my head on his shoulder, watching my children play “Thank you, Glorfindel…I needed this.” he nods and wrap his arm around my shoulders.

We stay like this for a while, in a comfortable silence. Daenerion had fall asleep on my lap, a while Arcturion and Viseral were playing with Glorfindel hair. 

The first sunbeams began to appear, bathing us in its warmth. Illuminating the trees and flowers around us. Glorfindel moves his hand from my shoulder to my neck, making me move my gaze from the sun to his eyes. His hair was shining with the sun light, making look like it was made of gold. He starts lean down, moving his eyes from mine to my lips. What’s happening?

I could feel my heart beating faster on my chest, my body start leaning to him, like it has life itself. When my face was an inch from his, i could feel his warm breath on my lips, sending a shiver down my spine. Glorfindel lick his lips and look to me, asking for permission to kiss me.

I nod slowly, seeing his eyes full of love and passion. He lowers his head, making his lips crash into mine.

The kiss was soft and slow, his lips were warm like a flame, pulling me towards him. He moves the hand on my neck to my cheek, cupping softly. 

I put my hand on his strong chest, feeling his heart beating fast. This feels so good but at the same time so wrong. 

We break our kiss to catch our breaths, a soft blush was on our face. Suddenly, Arcturion jumps to Glorfindel, pushing his hair and letting out little cute roars. A giggle escape from my lips “I see that he already likes you.” I say softly, interlocked my fingers with his. Glorfindel lets out a loud laugh and kiss Arcturion little snout “Yes…and I like his mother.” I giggle and look down to our hands, trying hide my red cheeks “I also like you too…” I say shyly.

A huge smile spread on his face, almost splitting in two “Lady Daenys! Will you let me court you?…I promise to make you happy and give you everything that your heart’s desire!” my eyes widened, seeing the love and the loyalty in his eyes. Is this right? I do like Glorfindel, he was always kind to me and have showed me the beauty of this world but….my heart still hurts from all the things with Thranduil…

I rub my thumb on the back of his hand and smile “Yes…i accept, Melleth nin.” he let out a sigh in relief and pull me into a soft kiss “Thank you….i will make you the happiest woman in all Middle-Earth!” he says happily. Maybe this is for the best…

We stay there almost all day, cuddling and whispering sweet nothings to each other a while the dragons played with Drogon.

Suddenly a group of warriors came running to us “Lord Glorfindel! We need your help! A large group of orcs enter on ours borders!” an elf with brown hair say. Glorfindel shot from his seat “What?! Take me there!” he was about to mount on the horse that they took with them, when I grab his arm “Wait!…i can help! I will with Drogon there. Take the dragons to my chambers and locket.” I say a while climbing into Drogon back, grabbing his strong spikes. Glorfindel stays still for a moment, thinking if it was a good idea “Okay…but be careful!” he says with a firm voice.

I nod “Come on, Drogon!” with that he jumps into the air, flying us to where the orc pack was. 

~~~~~~

When we arrive, I saw most of the borders were being attack with orcs and cave trolls. Why are they here? 

I order Drogon to dive down and when we were near the ground, I yell in fury “DRACARYS!” making him blow all his fire to the orcs, burning them to the ground. All I could hear was the scream and cries of pain from the orcs, the smell of smoke and burning flesh was spreading around the place. They will know to not mess with me!

When the orc pack was all dead, except ones that succeeded to run away, Drogon land. I look around and saw all the elves looking at me in awe and relief. The sound of a horn interrupted my thoughts, I turn back and saw Elrond, Glorfindel and Thranduil arriving with an army. They all stop and look around the place with wide eyes, Glorfindel went to me “Are you alright?” his voice full of concern, I smile and nod “Yes! Don’t worry.” 

Elrond dismounted from his war horse and look to me “Lady Daenys! I own you for saving the life of my people!” he says in thanks. 

I climb of Drogon back and walk to him “No need to thank, Lord Elrond! I only was doing the right thing.” I say with a smile. He turns to the rest of the elves “Today will be a feast in honor of Lady Daenys!” they all cheer and bow their heads to me, thanking me for saving they lifes. 

I feel a warm hand on mine, looking up I saw Glorfindel smiling “You did well, Melleth nin” he whisper on my ear. A giggle falls from my lips as I give him a small kiss on his soft cheek, whispering thank you. I turn back and saw Thranduil glaring to Glorfindel with his ice blue eyes, then his gaze softens as he looks to me. He starts walking in our way but I turn around and climb to Drogon back, not wanting to talk to him. Looking down to Glorfindel “What go for a ride before the feast, Melleth nin?” the last words I said loud, making Thranduil frown and looking at us in surprise. 

Glorfindel nods, staring to Thranduil empathy look “Yes, my love.” then he climbs up and sat behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I give Thranduil one last look and then order Drogon to fly us into the blue sky, leaving behind an angry and sorrowful Elven King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!! New chapter here. Well…it seems Glorfindel succeed stealing Daenys from Thranduil but not for long. Hope you like it and feel free to comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> XOXO


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenerys death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost with out her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Well there was a change of plans 😂😂 It seems that Glorfindel charm his way into the readers heart 😂 So this fanfic will be Daenys x Glorfindel.

The sound of soft music and elves chatting happily with each others sound around the large room. I was sitting beside Glorfindel, on the main table with Elrond and Thranduil. A small smile forms on my face as I look down to my chest, seeing the necklace that Glorfindel has given me, the gold contrasting with my black gown, making it almost glow with the light of the candles.

I notice in the corner of my eye that Thranduil don’t take his ice blue eyes from me, ignoring Elrond, who was trying to grab his attention. Fear start spreading through my body as I saw the greed and lust in his eyes, reminding me the look that the disgusting man of Westeros gave to my mother.

A warm comfortable hand pose softly my thigh, I look up and saw Glorfindel smiling warmly to me “Are you alright, Melleth nin?” his voice was calm and soft. I nod and cuddle my head into his shoulder, feeling his warm lips on my forehead.

I heard a soft chuckle coming from Elrond, I move my gaze to him and saw a smirk on his lips “I see there is a new couple in Rivendell.” as he said that, Thranduil crush his wine cup, spilling his drink on the table. 

A servant goes running to him and clean the mess that he did, Elrond roll his eyes and smile warmly to us “Yeah…We are courting!” Glorfindel says a while smiling like a dork. A giggle escape from my lips “Yes, this elfling woke me up early in the morning to ask me to court him…i must say that was very romantic.” we start laughing but stop as Thranduil shot up from his seat “I’m sorry but I’m not feeling very well….If you excuse me!” with that, he goes to his chambers. 

An awkward silence spread in our table, Elrond stay looking to his plate a while me and Glorfindel look around the room. Never in my life I’ve felt this awkward…

Elrond let out a small cought and then looks to me with a small smile “Tell me Lady Daenys…Can you sing us a song?” my eyes widened and look down to my hands. Oh Gods! I haven’t sung for so long….

“Can you sing us a song from your world? If you want of course.” he says softly, I look up to him and smile brightly “Yes…I know a song.” I stand up and walk to where the musicians were, telling them to play a soft tune. All the elves in the room stop talking and move they attention to me, I took a deep breath “The song that I’m going to sing was made for my mother, Daenerys Stormborn, by the people that she set free…” I say with a warm voice, looking back to the musicians, I nod and they begin playing the song. 

(You should play the song to feel the moment-- Karliene- Mhysa) 

She who walks in fire

Will strike down every master

Break the chains around us

And we will call out

Oh, our Silver Queen

Blood of Dragon

Khaleesi

You who set us free

Daenerys Stormborn

Dragon Queen

Oh Mhysa

Oh Mhysa (2x)

Oh Mhysa

She who speaks for the voiceless

Will raise a sword in justice

She will rise like an Empress

Bring all Westeros to its knees

Oh our, Silver Queen

Blood of Dragon

Khaleesi

You who set us free

Daenerys Stormborn

Dragon Queen

Mhysa

Oh Mhysa (4x)

Mhysa

Oh, our Silver Queen

Blood of Dragon

Khaleesi

(3x)

You who set us free

Daenerys Stormborn

Dragon Queen

When the songs end, there was a big silence in the room. I open my eyes, that I didn’t notice closing, and look around the room, seeing all the elves stare at me in awe. 

Glorfindel shot up from his seat and start applauding like a mad man, with a proud smile on his face. The elves begin cheering and applauding, I smile and clean a small tear that have escape from my eyes.

I bow to them in thanks and walk to my seat, Glorfindel wrap his arm around my shoulder and kiss my cheek softly “You were incredible!” he whispers to me, Elrond smiles to me “Your mother seemed to be a wonderful Queen!” I nod and say a small thank you. Indeed, she was…

When the moon was high in the dark sky, the elves begin leaving the feast, tired and full of food in they stomachs. A yawn escape from me, I close my eyes a while cuddling into Glorfindel neck. He let out a small chuckle “Melleth nin…I think it’s better to go rest now.” I only nod, not having the strength to talk. 

He wraps his strong arm around my waist and lead me to my chambers, saying goodbye to Elrond. 

When we arrive to my room, he helps me lying down on the bed, making my children jump into my arms “Hello, my children! Did you miss me?” they all start purring and fight for my attention. A giggle falls from my lips “Easy! Easy! No need to fight.” I say softly a while petting they heads.

I look to Glorfindel, who was in the middle of the room “Well…I will leave you be, my love. Rest wel–” “No!…Please stay, I don’t want to be alone.” I say quickly, grabbing his hand and pull him to my bed. He nods and lie down beside me, looking to my eyes.

He moves his hand and cup my cheek softly, rubbing his thumb on my warm skin “You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever see….They remind me of the precious jewels of the Noldor.” I feel my cheek burn from his words and hide my face on his neck, wrapping my arms around his torso “I love you, Melleth nin…” I say shyly, cuddling to his side. He grabs softly my chin and lift it so I was looking to his beautiful eyes “I love you too, My Dragon Queen!” with that he crashes his lips to mine, kissing me softly. 

We fall asleep like this, cuddling into each other with the dragons sleeping around us. Feeling like I was finally home, in the arms of my love.

(??? P.O.V)

“GO! GO NOW!” Sir Davos yell to me a while blocking his enemy sword. I look around me, seeing all the death and destruction. How could we be so stupid?…

I grab my dagger with a blade made of Dragon Glass and stab the white walker in front of me “COME WITH ME!” I yelled to Sir Davos. He turns back to me but that was a stupid move and a strong blade pass through him, making a large wound on his stomach. No! No!…NO! 

His body falls on the ground with a loud bang, his blood flowing to the cold ground. My eyes widened as saw the creature that kill him. Jon Snow was standing there, with his hands full of blood of innocent people, his eyes were ice blue and his skin was pale white, with blue veins around his face and neck. He’s one of them….a white walker!

I turn around and start running to the secret exit from the Red Keep. I knew that something wasn’t right! How the Night King died so easily….Bran Stark coming to Kings Landing knowing that he will be the new King of the Seven Kingdoms and now he is the FUCKING Night King! Maybe I was wrong…maybe Daenerys was the right ruler…The chosen one.

I open the hiding door and run outside, hearing the army of dead close behind me. Stopping when I reach the edge of the cliff, I look down and saw the strong waves hitting the rocks. Fuck! There’s no way out!

A chuckle grabbed my attention, looking back I saw Bran walking towards me with Jon close behind him “STAY BACK!” I yell to him, putting my dagger in front of me. I don’t want be one of them! 

I look back to the strong sea and took a deep breath. I’d rather drown than turn into those things…

I took a step back and as I was falling back, I heard Bran firm voice “I will find you again…. Tyrion Lannister.” and that was the last thing I heard as a black void takes over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! The things are getting spicy 😂😂 Hope that you are liking the series and feel free to comment and tell me what you think!!
> 
> XOXO


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenerys death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost with out her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races.

It has been 10 years since I arrive to middle-earth, since the death of my mother. For my and Glorfindel surprise, I didn’t age for the last years, it seems that I have some kind of spell on me that prevent me to grow old or die. 

My children were now almost big as Drogon, making his life a living hell, annoying him and rough playing with him but he has been a great older brother. A smile forms on my face as I remember the day that Drogon had put all the young dragons in their places because they were fighting for a piece of meat. 

They all protect Rivendell, burning and eating all the orcs and others evil creatures that step they foot on Elrond lands, making Rivendell the strongest city in all middle-earth and a threat to the Dark Lord.

“There you are!” the voice of my beloved husband sounded in the garden. Yes, husband! After courting for five years, Glorfindel gain courage ask for my hand in marriage. It was the happiest day of my life. 

The ceremony was something small in the garden by the grand fountain, just Lord Elrond, with his children, Gandalf and Lady Galadriel and her husband were there. Drogon and the rest of the dragons were sitting beside us, watching the House Targaryen join the House of the Golden Flower.

I move my gaze from the black orchid growing on the ground beside the fountain and saw Glorfindel walking towards me “Hello, Melleth nin! Were you looking for me?” my voice was calm and soft, making his smile grew bigger “Hello, my beautiful wife!…Yes, I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to market today? I got the day off!” he says with his voice full of excitement. 

My violet eyes shined at the mention of going to the village. It’s been long since I went there, I nod and stood up “Yes!! I would love to.” he let out a chuckle and offer me his arm, leading me out of the Palace.

When we arrived, the smell of warm bread that was spread on the air was the first thing I notice. A bubble of excitement begins forming on my belly, seeing a bunch of people talking and walking around, I look around and saw several stalls with elves selling food, clothes, jewelry and other stuffs. How I miss being around common people! I was a bit tired of being around of rich and snobby elves Lords and Lady’s, judging my movements or words every time that I was in they presence.

“What do you like see first?” Glorfindel asks me, seeing the joy and excitement in my eyes “What about that one?” I say a while pointing to a bank that was selling art supplies. He looks to me confused “Do you paint?” a giggle escapes from my lips as I nod “Yes… I used to love to painting. I would pass hours drawing my mother’s dragons.” I say a while pulling him to the bank.

The ellon that was selling the art supplies, got up as he saw us approaching “My Lord! My Lady! How could I help you?” he asks with a warm smile on his face, I return his smile and look around his bank. Glorfindel warps his strong arm around my waist “I wanted to buy one of each thing of your art supplies!” I jerk my head to him, staring at him with wide eyes “Glorfindel?! I don’t need that much!” he only shrugs and ask the ellon the price “My wife only deserves the best! I will order to build an atelier for you.” he says a while giving the elf a bag of gold. He really is a romantic…

“Come! Let’s see the rest of the market. The guards will take your art supplies to our home.” he picks my hand and pull me into the market, that was full of life.

We were almost all afternoon walking around the market, watching the stalls and talking with some elves. Suddenly I stop as I saw a small figure in the corner of my eyes. Turning my head to the side, a gasp escape from my lips. No…it can’t be! Lying down on the dirty floor beside a bank was Tyrion Lannister, surrounded by bottles of wine and mead, sleepy on his own vomit. 

I took a step forward, feeling my knees weak. How is this possible?! Glorfindel stops talking to an elf as he notices me walking slowly to the drunk dwarf on the floor “Daenys? Are you alright?” he says a while follow me with the elf close behind him. 

I look down to the imp, my hands start shaking from rage and shock “How did he get here?” I whisper, a warm hand pose on my shoulder “Do you know him?” Glorfindel ask me with his voice full of curiosity. I nod but did not say nothing, the elf that was beside Glorfindel came closer and look to Tyrion “Oh! This little fellow is with me…i found him some years ago, unconscious by the shore of a river. When he woke up, he starts talking about strange things…talking about how he could be so stupid and about some guy named night king? Sincerely, I didn’t understand nothing of what he said but I gave him a place to stay…” I turn my head to the elf, my face was pale as the moon. Night King?! But he is dead! There are not more white walkers! 

I approach the drunk dwarf and gave him a kick on his small foot, making him grumble “Wake up, Imp!” at the sound of my voice, his eyes shot open, looking at me in confusion and relief. He sits up, brushing away some bottles of wine “Daenys?…” his voice was rough and weak, from all the alcohol. In rage, I grab tightly his arm and pull him away from the market, with Glorfindel and the elf follow me close behind, trying to calm me down. 

When we were far away from the public eyes, I let go of his arm, making him fall on the floor. He let out a cough and rub his head “Daenys…i’m so happy to see–” his words were cut by the strong slap of my hand on his cheek “That was for betraying my mother! Your rightful Queen!” my breath came out like little puffs, my blood was boiling on my veins. This bastard… Glorfindel grab my arm softly “Hey! Hey! What’s happening?” he says, trying to calm everyone, “This traitor was the Hand of my mother…” with my words, everyone goes silent. 

Tyrion let’s out a sigh, rubbing his sore cheek, he looks to me “Daenys…You have the right to be mad at me. Gods! You should kill me but….we have a bigger problem.” I look down to him with my eyes full of disgust “What do you mean?” I ask coldly. He stood up and shook the dirt off his clothes “Westeros is gone!…The Night King is not dead…the creature that we saw on the long night was only a puppet of Brand Stark…the true Night King!” he looks down, his eyes full of tears “We gave him the Throne like a fucking present! He plays us all along…Your mother was the right ruler…and I’m sorry for what have done.” my knees gave up and I fall on the floor. Tears were running down my cheeks, Glorfindel wraps his arms around me and try to calm me down. No…it can’t be true.

Glorfindel kiss my forehead “It’s alright…you are safe here.” he whispers, Tyrion let’s out a small laugh, making us look at him “If that only was true…He’s coming, Daenys. He knows of this place…of this world and will not rest until he has it all.” with his words Glorfindel body tense, I notice him frowning “Let’s go back to the Palace! There we could talk in private.” he says with a stern voice, sending a shiver down my spine. I nod and tell Tyrion to follow us. 

~~~~~~

My gaze was fixed on the flames burning high on the fireplace, hearing the elves Lords and wizard discuss the story that Tyrion have told them. This is all my fault…if I stayed and took the throne, then Bran never could have taken over Westeros. “The only way to stop them is with fire and dragon glass!” Tyrion voice boomed around the room, a sigh falls from my lips as I felt all the eyes on me. Moving my gaze from the flames, I look to the dwarf “Yes, you are right…but how could we stop all the people of Westeros just with four dragons!? And even with my dragons, the Night King can easily kill them just with an ice spear.” there is a long silence in the room, everyone with serious and worried faces.

Suddenly an idea came to my mind. Standing up from my seat by the fireplace, I walk to the table where everyone was “There is something that we have forgot…” I say softly, Gandalf looks to me confused, lifting his think eyebrow “And what it is, Daenys?” he asks.

I look down to the map of middle-earth on the table, I put my finger on top of the delicate words and read out loud “Valinor…” as I say those words, everybody in the room looks to me like I was crazy woman “You must be joking, right?!” Erestor, Elrond advisor says with a soft laugh. I shake my head and look to Gandalf with a serious face “Tell me Gandalf…If I sail to the blessing lands, to ask The Valar for they help, would this be a good plan?” I ask, I notice Glorfindel moving closer to me with a worried face “It may be possible…” Gandalf whispers.

Elrond rub his hand on his face and let out a sigh “Why those make you think that they will help us?” he asks with a stern voice, I look to him “Because then their world…their creations… will die.” I took a deep breath “i may also ask them to free Morgoth…he and Sauron could make powerful weapons and beings with fire…we may need an army of Balrogs…” with that everyone starts yelling, saying that was madness and that he will kill us. 

Glorfindel punch the table, making everyone go silent “You will not disrespect my wife!…If she say that setting free Morgoth is a good idea then we have to thrust her words!” his voice was stern and serious, almost like a growl. They all nod and bow their heads, I grab Glorfindel hand and gave it a little squeeze in thanks “Well, it’s better we discuss this matter more detailed tomorrow…i will send a word to Lothlorien and Mirkwood. Gandalf! You send a message to all the Lords and kings of the race of men.” Elrond says a while standing up, everyone nods and start walking out of the room.

Tyrion comes to me “You talked like a true Queen, Daenys!…Your mother would be proud.” I look coldly to him “Do not speak of my mother! Not after you betray her.” with that I leave the room with my husband close behind me, walking down the hall to me and Glorfindel chambers.

When we were all alone in our room, I turn to Glorfindel and wrap my arms around his strong waist “I’m so afraid…i’ve been through this already and it was a nightmare….” I whimper, the tears flowing down my cheek. He cups my cheeks softly in his hands and gave me a soft, warm kiss, his lips molding perfectly with mine. I pull him harder to me, wanting to be one with him, he pulls back a little and looks to me with those beautiful ocean eyes “It’s alright be afraid, Melleth nin….Just know that whatever happen, I will be there for you.” his voice was calm and soft, making my all body relax. 

We walk to our bed and lie down, cuddling into each other. He gave me another soft kiss and I close my eyes, putting my head on his neck, letting sleep take over me. I hope that everything goes as I plan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! New chapter here, so Daenys will go to valinor, who is excited??? Hope you like and feel free to comment and tell me what you think!!
> 
> XOXO


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys!!

Sorry this is not a chapter but i wanted to say that i will start posting more on wattpad, if you want to follow me there and read more of my work here the username: @_saelwen_ 😀😀 I will continue to publish here but not so often.  
Thank you so much 

Also i wanted to thank you all for the support!! You guys are amazing!!

XOXO


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenery’s death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost without her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races.

Posing my sword beside my travel bag, I look through the window from my chambers, seeing my children flying around in the blue sky. Today was the day that I leave for the blessed lands, Valinor, with a small army. I hope this works… 

A strong arm wraps around my small waist, pulling into a hard chest. A smile broke in my lips as I smell my husband flowery scent “Melleth nin…” I whisper, feeling his warm lips on my neck. He lets out a Hmm, kissing along my shoulder “Are you ready?” I ask, turning around to look to his beautiful eyes, seeing them full of life and love. 

Glorfindel gives me one last kiss on my shoulder “Yes, my love. Everything is ready for us to leave.” he says a while putting a piece of my silver hair behind my ear. I rest my forehead on his and close my eyes, “I hope my plan works, Glorfindel…Middle-Earth can’t be lost…” my voice came out weak and frail, he put his long fingers under my chin and lifted, making me look to him “Daenys, don’t worry…The Valar will see the truth in your words and they will help us with everything their have!” he says with a cheerful voice. 

A small smile appears on my face “What I would do without you, Melleth nin.” he let out a chuckle “Burning a Kingdom of a certain Elven King.” a huge smirk form on his lips. I roll my eyes and punch him on the shoulder playfully “Shut up…” I say, trying to hide my smile. 

He picks my bag a while I took one last time look to myself in the mirror, seeing my travel clothes were exactly like of my mother’s. 

I was wearing a black leather dress, that stopped on my shins, with black legging underneath. A silver chain ran from my right shoulder to my left side of my waist, holding a red cape that had a scaly pattern. 

My silver hair was made in Dothraki style, full of braids. And last, on top of my head was a silver crown, with three dragons’ heads and a small golden flower in the middle, representing the house of Glorfindel. 

Happy with my look, I turn back and grab my sword, putting on my waist “Let’s go!” I say a while picking Glorfindel’s large hand. 

~~~~~~ 

It has passed two days since we left Rivendell and we have one more day of traveling to the Grey Havens, to the port that will take us to Valinor. 

Glorfindel stops his horse “We will camp here tonight! Start building the camp!” he yells to the army of elves. 

Giving a pet on my horse neck, I dismount from his back, letting the guard take him to his stall. I lift my arms in the air, stretching my sore body. A small smile forms on my lips as I heard the roars of my dragons, I turn my head to the side and saw them landing on the vast clearing beside the camp “You have beautiful children.” I close my eyes as Tyrion voice sounded behind me. 

I looked him over the shoulder “Yes…yes I do.” I say, turning my gaze back to my dragons, who were now resting on the tall grass. He took some more steps so he was beside me, looking to my children “Do you think this plan is going to work?” he asks me, taking out of his pocket a small bottle of wine, taking large gulp “The army of dead are larger than before, we have to fight almost every person in Westeros!… I will do anything on my power to get the Valar to help us.” he only nods, scratching his beard. 

We stay in silence for a moment, watching the stars shining beside the large moon in the dark sky. After a while, Tyrion let out a sigh “It’s a strange world in here….elves, orcs, hobbits, blessed lands where Gods walk among us, it’s all so surreal.” I look down to him, seeing his eyes in awe and fear “Yes…it’s a strange place but it’s full of amazing creatures and people.” my voice was soft, remembering the good memories that I have here, the amazing moments that I had with my husband and my friends. It’s a strange world but it’s a world that has accepted for who I am. 

(Glorfindel P.O.V) 

“Here! Let me help you.” I say a while picking up a heavy chest, lending a hand to the elves that were carting boxes, the elf bows his head “Thank you, My Lord!” he says with a large smile, his eyes full of relief that he hasn’t carried all those heavy chests and boxes alone. 

I help to build some tents and water the horses, let them run free for a bit. I sat down by a tree, watching the horses run on the small pasture, I grab my sword and start to polish it. I can’t believe that I’m returning to Valinor. How people will react when they saw me arriving with a small army of elves and two humans and four dragons that were from another world? A small smile appears on my face. Ohh… I almost could see the shocked face of the Valar. 

Suddenly a noise of a bush shaking interrupted my thoughts, I shot up from my seat “Who’s there?!” I say firmly, grabbing tightly the handle of my sword. 

A large cloak figure appears from the middle of the bushes “Who are you?” I ask again, getting in combat position. The figure took a step forward, pushing the cloak behind “It’s been a while, old friend!” a gasp escape from me as I saw his face. No... 

Standing there in front of me was Maglor, the second son of Feanor, the last of the Feanorians. His facial expression was tired and his skin was pale like the moon, contrasting with his black hair “Maglor…Why are you here?” I whisper, shocked to see him here “I’ve heard from the Edain that you and your wife were going to sail to Valinor… to ask the Valar help to defeat the ice demons.” he says with melancholic voice. 

I nod, softening the grip from the sword handle “Yes…but why are you here?” I ask firmly “I want to join you two!….i want to help you defeat those monsters…so I could clean the horrors that I and my brothers caused on middle-earth.” I notice a tear falling down his cheek, his eyes full of sorrow. 

A sigh escapes from me as I scratch the back of my neck “I can’t decide that, only my wife could let you join us on this quest…Come! I will take you to her.” I say a while turning back to the camp, walking in the direction of where Daenys were. 

~~~~~~~ 

We arrived at the vast clearing, as the guards informed me where she would be. A gasp escapes from Maglor as he saw the four large dragons lying on the ground, besides their mother, who was sitting on the grass rubbing their warm scales. 

I led him to them, grabbing the attention of Viseral. He moves his large head and pushes his warm snout into my side, purring softly “Hello, Viseral!” I say softly. Daenys lifts her head and gave me one of her beautiful smiles “Melleth nin! Where were you?” her voice was like a morning bird, making my body relax just from hearing her speak “I’m sorry, my love. I was helping the servants with the camp… I brought you, someone, to meet.” as I say the last words, she moves her to the side, peeking through me, noticed Maglor standing there, looking to her in awe. 

She grabs my hand and I help her standing up “This is Maglor, son of Feanor…he wishes to join us on this quest.” I say calmly. Maglor bent down on one knee “Lady Daenys! Please, let me join you on this quest! Helping you to defeat those ice demons!” she looks down to him, eyeing him carefully, knowing about his past “I know what it feels to live the mistakes that a father or grandfather have done…to suffer the consequences of their mistakes.” she says softly a while petting Daenerion snout “I will give you a change, Feanorian! I hope you don’t waste it.” her voice was firm but at the same time calm. 

Maglor stood up, looking to her with a small smile and his eyes full of hope “Thank you, My Lady! I will honor your word.” I walk to Daenys and wrap my hand around hers, giving a soft squeeze. 

(Daenys P.O.V) 

Finally, we have arrived at Grey Havens, the port was beautiful. The tall building came out from the calm water, with columns to support them. Elves were walking around, doing their duties and organizing our arrival. 

“Lord Glorfindel!” all a sudden a voice boomed beside us, I turn my head and saw a tall elf with silver hair walking towards us with a big smile but something grabbed my attention, this elf had a long silver beard! “Cirdan! It’s good to see you.” he and Glorfindel hugged each other, laughing like a pair of elflings. 

Cirdan looks over Glorfindel’s shoulder and smiles at me “So this is the brave woman! I must ask you, how in the world did you end up with Golden head over here? You are too much for him—Ouch!” Glorfindel cut him off with a punch on his shoulder, making Cirdan laugh. 

A giggle fell from my lips “That’s a question that I make every day!” with this Cirdan let out a loud laugh, cleaning his tears “Well, My Lady! Your ships are ready.” I thank him and Glorfindel orders his army to board. 

As I was entering the ship, with the help of Maglor, I heard Cirdan whispering to Glorfindel “You are a lucky elf!” “That I am!” Glorfindel said with a proud smile. 

I shake my head and walk to the front of the ship, watching the calm waves hitting the boat. 

After a while of boarding everything on the ships, the captain yells to start sailing, making our ship to move first. 

Glorfindel grab my hand and kiss it softly “Ready?” I nod and smile “Ready!” my voice came out firmly. I look forward confidently, seeing the vast ocean around us. Drogon and the young dragons flew by us, always staying near the ships to protecting me. 

I took a deep breath, Glorfindel, Tyrion and Maglor beside me. Here we go!…


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenery’s death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost without her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So from this chapter forward, the story will have events from The Silmarillion. If you have any questions about some characters or places in Valinor, feel free to ask me. 😀

Astonishing. That was the word that came to mind as I see the Alqualondë city in the distance, seeing the Tower of Olwë standing up proudly in the middle of the white city. After a month of sailing in the extensive ocean, we finally have reached Valinor, the lands of the Gods.

Once the ship was closer to the port of the city, I was able to see a massive crowd of elves waiting for us. I could feel a ball of nervous in my stomach as we disembark. Was this a good idea? My thoughts were running in my mind, making my head full of doubt. Glorfindel wraps his large hand around mine, snapping out of my thoughts “Breathe, Melleth nin…Everything is going to work out as you’ve planned.” his voices were like warm sunlight, making my all body relax.

I nod and let him lead me out of the ship, into the sea of elves with Tyrion and Maglor close behind us. Taking a look around of me, the first thing I notice on the elves’ eyes was rage and disgust, muttering curses. Why they are so angry? Ohhh… I turn my head back and saw Maglor with his head down, looking to the ground in shame, his long black hair making curtain around his pale face “The Teleri elves had been through a lot of heartaches…caused by the Feanorians. Maglor is not welcome here.” Glorfindel whispers to me.

Suddenly, we stop as we arrived at a gigantic arch, made of well polish stone. I heard Glorfindel taking a deep breath and felt his hand go tense. Confused, I follow his gaze, landing on two large figures standing beside the stone column.

It was two males, one of them had long soft silver hair, almost like mine. He was wearing a long deep blue robe, with some white pearls around his collar and there was a crown on his head, it a shape almost like a swan. The other male beside him had long curly brown hair, unlike the other elf, his features were stern and a little rough. He was wearing a beautiful armor, that was like made of gold feathers. They must be important people.

They walked to us, their steps were full of grace “Lord Glorfindel! It’s good to see that you and your wife had arrived safety.” the elf with silver hair said, his voice was rich like a beautiful song of a bird. Glorfindel nods and gave him a small smile “King Olwë! Eönwë! It’s good to see you both. As you know, this is my wife, Lady Daenys of the House Targaryen.” Glorfindel says softly, a while wrapping his arm around my waist. Eönwë? He’s the maiar of King Manwë, the King of the Valar.

I bow my head to them “It’s a pleasure to meet you both, King Olwë and Eönwë!” they both nods, giving me a small bow. Eönwë looks to me “So, where are they?” he asks me with a strict voice.

I met his gaze, with a confused face “They?” I ask “Your four dragons! You have taken them with you, am I right?” as he said that, roars were heard in the distance. The elves begin screaming and hiding in their houses. I turn my head to the side and saw Drogon flying by us with Daenerion, Viseral, and Arcturion close behind him, “Here they are! I promise that they will not do any harm to anyone.” I say a while smiling softly to the Teleri king, who was looking to the dragons in awe.

Eönwë smirks a little “We know…Now! King Manwë had sent me here to take you to the mount of Taniquetil, where all the Valar will be there waiting for you.” I nod and start to follow him, with Glorfindel following me closely. Eönwë stops and looks back “Alone.” he says a while looking to Glorfindel, I met the gaze of my husband, concern evident on my face “Go! I will check if the dragons had found someplace to rest.” he says softly, giving my hand one last squeeze.

With that I and Eönwë depart to the mount of Taniquetil, to meet the Valar in person. 

~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes widened as I saw the huge Palace in front of me. This place is huge! The Palace was in the top of the mountain, looking almost like it was carved out from of the own it rock.

Eönwë and I enter, passing through the huge doors. Inside was more beautiful, the structure was made of huge arches, making the place airier. We stop in front of two gigantic doors, that were decorated with eagles. Eönwë orders the guards to open it and walk forward, with me following close behind.

We enter and what I saw was spectacular. In the room were fourteen thrones around the place, with one person sitting on each throne. The Valar…

Eönwë took a step forward, giving a small bow to his King “My King Manwë! Here it is Lady Daenys of the House Targaryen!” the man with white long hair that was sitting on the middle, besides to beautiful black-haired woman, nods to his maiar and looks to me “Welcome, child! I hope that you had a safe journey.” his voice was soft and rich, making a shiver runs down my spine.

I bow my head “Yes, I had, King Manwë!…I’m sorry for coming here all the sudden but you may know by now why am I here!” I say trying to keep my voice confident, to not show how intimidated I am by them “There is a new enemy coming from my world…the Night King…and he takes a large army with him…The army of Dead. He will not rest until he conquers this all world.” my voice was firm, trying to grab the Valar attention.

There was pregnant silence in the room, I could feel all the Valar eyes on me, observing me. After a moment, Manwë let out a sigh “Yes…we know for I could see everything that happens in all Arda from my throne…I must admit that your arrival in Middle-Earth has made me very distressed, for you had brought more chaos into this world.” those words made me close my eyes, knowing that he was right “But I can see that your heart is full of hope…for you don’t want to see another world to die.” he looks to his Queen, Varda Elentári, and give her a small smile “My wife and some the others Valar had convinced me to help you fight against this enemy…and also releasing my brother, Melkor!” with those words, a relief smile appears on my face. Thank the Gods!

“The tales that the Eldar have told me, about the grace of The Valar were all true. I’m in debt with you all, and I will spend the rest of my life paying it!” I say giving a bow to all the Gods in front of me. Manwë stood up from his throne “No need for that, my child. This is our world and for that, we have to protect it from all the enemies!… Aulë will craft all the weaponry that we will need. Tulkas and Oromë will train every elf, man, and dwarf in all Arda. Mandos will set free all the elves from his Halls…We will need everyone to help us in this fight. The rest will help you it whatever you will need…about my brother and his loyal servant, I’ll handle it myself.” with that, all the Gods in the room bow to him and left the room, to their owns Palaces.

I thank him and to Varda one last time and left the palace, following Eönwë to Alqualondë city. I can’t believe that it worked! The Gods will fight beside us!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I enter in King Olwë Palace, Glorfindel comes running to me, his ocean blue eyes full of concern “Are you okay? How did it go? Will they help us?” his questions came none stop, making me giggle “Calm down, Melleth nin!… Yes, I’m okay and the Valar will help us!” as i say those words, Glorfindel wraps his arms around my waist and spin me around “That’s wonderful news, my love!!” Tyrion and Maglor walk to us “How did it go?” Tyrion asked.

Glorfindel puts me down and I look down to the dwarf in front of me “They will help us…The Valar will fight beside us against the army of dead!” I say softly, noticing Tyrion and Maglor relief expression.

We walked outside, to where my children were and go sit beside them, feeling the warm sun hitting in our skin. Glorfindel leans down and gave me a soft kiss on my lips, making a wave of ease runs through my body “I love you so much, Daenys!” he whispers in my ear.

I smile and cup his cheek softly in my hand “And I love you, Balrog Slayer!” he chuckles a little and turns his face to the sun, making his gold hair shine in the warm light.

I look to Maglor and suddenly something came to my mind “There is also something that King Manwë told me…” this grabbed my husband and Maglor attention “He ordered to Mandos set free all the elves from his Halls… Granting them a reborn.” with my words, Maglor stood up, his eyes full of tears “I will able to see my family again?…to see my brothers again?” his voice was weak. I nod and gave him a small smile “Yes…Tomorrow we will see them.” Maglor nods and cleans the tears from his grey eyes, sitting again on the warm grass.

I turn to Glorfindel, who was looking at me with wide eyes “Ecthelion… I will see Ecthelion again!” he whispers, almost to himself.

I nod and rest my head on his shoulder, giving a little squeeze on his large hand “Yes, my love…you will be reunited with your loyal friend…” I say softly. Tomorrow will be a long day…


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenery’s death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost without her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races.

A gentle kiss woke me up from peaceful slumber, opening my eyes slowly I saw the handsome face of my husband, smiling softly to me “Good-morning, Melleth nin! Did you sleep well?” his smooth voice made a shiver run down my body. I put my hand on his soft cheek, pushing some piece of his gold hair behind his pointy ear “Good-morning, my love! I’ve slept like a rock…and you?” I say, a while moving closer to him, cuddling into his warm chest “Sleep didn’t come last time… I was too anxious for today.” I could see his eyes full of fear and sorrow.

Pushing my elbow down on the bed, I look down to him “I know that today is going to be…a really an exciting day.” I grab his large hand, giving a soft squeeze “And I know that you are nervous to see your old companions…but know that I will be there with you, supporting you…After their long rest in the Halls of Mandos, I believe that they have their souls healed from all the pain and the darkness that has blind them a long time ago.” I lean down and gave him a soft kiss on his smooth lips.

He lets out a sigh and wraps his strong arms around my waist, pulling me down to him “Sometimes I forgot how young you are…You have the speech of a wise elf.” he says a while blowing raspberries on my neck, forcing a loud laugh to escape from me.

He pushes me on my back, caging me between his strong arms “My dragon Queen…” his voice was full of love, like his beautiful blue eyes that were looking to mine.

I cup his face on my small hands “My golden flower…” with that, I pull him down, crashing my lips into his soft ones. His kiss was gentle at first but it turned more passionate, biting my lower lip, making me gasp.

He took that opportunity and push his warm tongue inside, exploring every corner on my mouth. I moan into the kiss, running my hands on his back. I feel one of his hands runs down to my side, touching softly, he moves his kiss to my jaw and then to my neck, nibbling and sucking on the soft skin there. It’s have been a while that we had some alone time, the last time that we had some intimate time was three months ago, in Rivendell.

“Glorfindel…” I whimper his name as he sucks on my sweet spot on my neck, I move my hands down to his waist and grab the end of his shirt, pulling up. He sits back and helps me take his shirt off, revealing his pale strong chest to my violet eyes. I run my hand on his warm skin, petting softly “You are beautiful…” I whisper, almost to myself.

“Not as you, my beloved wife.” he says a while pushing the sleeves of my nightgown down, exposing my soft breasts to him. He grabs them, cupping softly in his large hands “Hello, old friends.” his smirk was huge on his lips, I giggle and punch him softly on his shoulder “Shut up…” I say a while rolling my eyes.

I push him on his back and straddled him, leaning down I kiss him hungrily. Glorfindel lets out a soft groan, making my folds wetter than they were.

I start to kiss him down his muscular body, feeling his body shiver with each kiss I give. When I reach his pants, I look up to his ocean blue eyes and smirk a little. Slowly, I undo his belt and push his pants down, seeing a bulge on his underwear. My smirk grew bigger as I saw his eyes almost black, full of lust “Let’s have a taste.” with that I grab softly his large member on my small hands and give him some pumps. Leaning my head down, I wrap my plumbs lips around his head, sucking it softly.

He throws his head back into the smooth pillows and let out a moan, running his long fingers on my silver hair, pushing softly to his cock “Daenys!… Fuck!” his voice came out almost like a growl, sending a shiver down my spine. I take more of him into my mouth, pumping the rest that I couldn’t take it on my warm hand.

Glorfindel starts moving his hips, his eyes close lost in pleasure. A moan escapes from me as I feel his pre-cum on my tongue. Gods! How I’ve missed his flavor.

Suddenly, he grabs me by the arms and shoves me on my back “I want us cum together, Melleth nin.” he purrs on my ear. He pushes away my nightgown and throws it to the smooth floor “No panties?” he says, smirking down to me with his golden eyebrow lifted up “I forgot them…” I giggle.

He leans down and kisses me passionately, I whimper as I feel his cock rubbing up and down on my wet folds, teasing. I bit his lower lips, hearing a growl from him “Please!… I want you!” I moan, wrapping my arms around his neck and pull him to me.

Glorfindel chuckled “As my wife wishes.” with that he thrust his large member into my wet pussy, making me let out a cry. He stays still for a while, letting me adjust to his large cock, giving me small kisses on my neck. After a while, I move my hips forward, letting him know that I was okay “Move…Please!” I whimper.

He nods and begins thrusting his hips softly, spreading a wave of pleasure on my body. He rests his forehead on mine and lets out a groan “Oh Eru! You’re so tight!” I kiss his neck, moving down to his shoulder “Harder!… Glorfindel!” my voice was full of lust and love. His thrust begun moving faster, rocking the bed, making the frame hitting on the wall. I hope no one hears us!

I bit his shoulder as I feel my orgasm coming closer. I wrap my legs around his strong waist and pull him closer to me “I..I’m close… I’m cumming, melleth nin!” I moan, my hands gripping hard on his back. He moves his hand down and I feel his fingers rubbing hard on my clit “Cum, my love!… CUM FOR ME!” those words were enough to send me into a state of euphoria, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. Glorfindel lets out a small cry, his thrust becoming sloppy “OH ERU!” I feel his hot cum filling me up, painting my walls. We rode our orgasm together, moans and groans were the only sounds that I could hear in the room.

He rests his body on mine, his breath coming out in little puffs. I cuddle my face into his neck, kissing softly “I love you.” my voice came out rough from all the screaming and moaning. He wraps his arms around my waits, hugging me softly “I love you too.” he says softly.

~~~~~~~~

After our lovely morning, we head out to Mandos Palace, with Maglor and Tyrion close behind us. King Olwë told us that he and his people didn’t desire to see the Noldor faces yet, in which I understand completely.

On our way there, we heard the sound of hooves running towards us. Glorfindel stops his horse as I and the rest do the same “What is it?” Tyrion asked from his seat behind Maglor. I look to the side and saw a group of riders walking to us, a small gasp escape from Glorfindel and Maglor. What’s going on?

The leader of the group approached us, he had beautiful blond hair, almost like Glorfindel. His face was well built, his feature was sharp like a knife and his eyes were grey like Maglor’s. Beside him was a beautiful woman, with white hair almost remind me of King Olwë.

“King Finarfin! It’s good to see you…as well your wife, Eäwen.” Glorfindel says, a while bowing his head to the couple. I and Tyrion do the same but Maglor stays looking to him with a blank face. King Finarfin looks to him “Hello… nephew.” he says with a soft voice but Maglor says nothing and looks away.

Finarfin lets out a sigh and looks to me, a soft smile on his handsome face “Lady Daenys! We have heard so much about you and your dragons.” he bows his head slowly “The news of Mandos openings his halls, letting out our old friends and family reborn again arrived in Tirion! We wish to accompany you for we desire to see our sons again.” I smile a little and nod “Of course, King Finarfin! I would love to have you with us.” I say softly.

We start walking again but a yell stops us “WAIT!” I turn back and saw a red-haired elleth running to us, Maglor eyes widened and he dismounts quickly his horse, running to the elleth “NANA!” he wraps his arms around her and pulls her to him, hiding his tears on her neck. Glorfindel walks to me and smiles “That’s Lady Nerdanel. The wife of Feanor and mother of his seven sons…She didn’t sail to middle-earth on the first age.” a small smile appears on my face, seeing the reunion between mother and son.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lady Nerdanel! As you may know, I’m Daenys of the House Targaryen.” she looks to me from her son’s shoulder “Lady Daenys! Nice to meet you too… I would assume that you already know why am I here.” she gives me a gentle smile…a smile of a mother. I nod “You wish to accompany us?… Well follow us along.” they return to their horses and we begin again our journey to the Halls of Mandos.

When we arrive at the two gigantic iron doors, we dismount and waited there for we couldn’t enter his halls. A warm hand grabs softly mine, I look up and saw Glorfindel with an excited smile on his face “Are you ready?” I asked, cupping his cheek softly in my hand.

He nods and kisses my palm “Yes… I can’t believe that I will see my long friends again…” as I was about to respond to him, the sound of the iron doors opening grabbed our attention. I could feel Glorfindel’s body go tense as we turn to the gigantic doors, I grab his hand and give him a small squeeze.

The doors open and a sea of elves with grey robes come out, all of them looking around in awe and relief, happy to see the sun again. The first elves that went running to us were all golden-haired, three of them jump into King Finarfin, hug him and his wife tightly “Ada! Nana!” they whisper to their parents. King Finarfin and his wife sob and embrace all of their children “Finrod! Angrod! And my little Aegnor!…How I’ve missed you all!” he says with a gentle smile “Where is sister?” Finrod asked, looking around, trying to see her “She’s still in middle-earth, my son.” Finarfin says.

A smile forms on my face, seeing all the families reunited again. Hearing the sobs and laughter around me, all a sudden I feel Glorfindel pull away from my hand and run to the arms of a black-haired Ellon “ECTHELION!!” his voice full of happiness and sorrow. Ecthelion smiles and wraps his arms around his old friend “It’s been a long time, Mellon nin!” his voice was calm and gentle. I took a step forward, grabbing his attention, I bow my head “Hello, Lord Ecthelion! It’s nice to finally meet you.” Ecthelion looks to Glorfindel in confusion “Ah! This is my beautiful wife! Daenys of the House Targaryen.” he says with a proud smile on his face, Ecthelion looks to him in awe and then to me “Oh my Eru! How in the hell you could get such a beautiful woman? With that orc face?!” a giggle escapes from as I saw Glorfindel punching his friend’s shoulder.

Ecthelion grabs my hand and kisses it softly “It’s nice to meet you, Lady Daenys! I hope that this elfling isn’t giving a hard time.” another giggle falls from my lips “No, he’s a wonderful husband.” I say with a smile.

They continue joking around but a delicate hand land on my shoulder, grabbing my attention, making me turn back. My eyes widened as I saw Maglor with eight tall ellons behind him, looking to me up and down “Lady Daenys…This is my family.” his voice full happiness.

I look to them, noticing three of them had their mother’s hair color and the rest had their father’s hair but one grabbed my attention, he was the only one that had blond hair. Weird…

“Well, this is Maedhros, the first son,” Maglor says pointing to an extremely tall red-haired elf, he had a stern expression like all of them. He nods and looks around, trying to avoid any talk, “Celegorm, the third son” the blond elf took a step forward and bow his head “Hello, Lady Daenys.” his voice was deep and rough. I gave him a small bow and smile “Hello, Lord Celegorm.” then a black-haired elf took a step closer “I’m Curufin! It’s nice to meet you, Lady Daenys!” he says quickly, staying beside his older brother, Celegorm.

I return his words politely, Maglor point to the three elves standing there “Those are Caranthir and the twins, Amrod and Amras.” I smile to them and bow my head, Carathir had black hair like his father and his expression was the most stern of them all, and the twins had red hair, they walk to me and gave me a huge smile “Thank you so much for taking us out of there!” Amrod said with his twin close behind.

“No need to thank because there will be another battle that you are going to enter and for that I’m sorry.” I say, noticing everyone faces going serious.

Then a tall elf approached me with Lady Nerdanel beside him. Fëanor…

I could feel his fierce aura radiate out from him, making a ball of nervous. I took a deep breath and met his hard gaze, lifting my head high.

We stay for a while looking to each other, having a discussion with our eyes. Suddenly, a small smile appears on his lips “Shall we begin?” his voice was rich and deep.

I smirk to him and nod. This is going to be fun…


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenery’s death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost without her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races

A small smile forms on my lips as I feel the warm lips of my beloved husband on my neck, spreading goosebumps on all my body “Time to wake up, my dragon Queen!” Glorfindel’s voice sounded beside my ear. I groan and pull the soft blanket up to my head, isolating from the outside world “Just more five minutes…” I mumble from under the thick blanket.

He chuckles and pulls the blanket away, letting the cold morning air touch my warm skin. “You can’t, Mellethnin...Today is the big day.” his voice was peaceful, his hair shining as the sunlight hit them, making them look even more gold. A small sigh escapes from me. I roll back and stand up from the bed. That’s right...Today King Manwë will have a council with everyone… including Morgoth.

It has been two weeks since the elves had set free from the Halls of Mandos and it took some time from them to return to their lives. Glorfindel and Ecthelion had spent almost all days together, sharing some tales and remembering the old times together. I had come with them in some hunting, getting to know more Ecthelion.

In those hunts, some Noldor elves join us in which leads me to form new friendships, as like Turgon, Fingon and Finrod. They are all so kind and light-hearted but the one that had grabbed my attention was Aredhel, daughter of Fingolfin. She had joined us recently, and it impressed me of how good she was with her bow, hitting in every target perfectly in one shot. After that day, I and her went on hunts together or just going for a walk on the gardens of Lórien.

I’ve also got to know more other important elves, explaining to them my story and of what will happen in middle-earth but the only family that I have more difficulty to spend time with the House of Fëanor. They spend most of their time in their fortress, Formenos. I know that they are hated by all the elves in Valinor because of their actions from the past but I will need that they put their selfishness and pride to the side since the feanorians are the best of all elves in battle.

I walk to my wardrobe and pull a simple black and gold dress, which represented my and Glorfindel Houses. I braid my silver hair in a Dothraki style, putting a golden flower pin in it. Happy with my look, I turn back and saw Glorfindel smiling softly to me “You’re beautiful..” he says in awe. I chuckle and went to him, wrapping my arms around his neck “And so do you...Are you ready to go?” I asked softly, he nods and leans down, giving me a soft kiss in the lips “Hmm...Yes, the horses are ready.” he said.

An idea pops up on my head, making a huge smirk growing on my lips. I think it’s time for the elves to know my children...Let’s hope that they don’t faint.

Glorfindel pulls back and looks down at me with his golden eyebrow lifted “I know that look...You are taking the dragons, am I right?” I giggle a while nodding. “Yes! You go ahead with King Olwë, I will meet you there.” he sighs and gave me one last kiss “Be careful...Don’t forget that the Dark Lord himself will be there.” he says a while walk to the door, I nod and follow him.

When I arrive at where my dragons were, I walk to Daenerion and pet him softly, feeling his warm scales on my hand “Let’s introduce you all to everyone!” i then walk to Drogon and climb to his back, grabbing firmly on his spikes “Valahd” with that Drogon jumps into the air, flying us to where the council will meet, with Daenerion, Viseral and Arcturion close behind us.

(Glorfindel P.O.V)

When I, Tyrion and King Olwë arrived at the gardens of Lórien, I notice that most of the elves were already there as also the Valar.

“And look who’s here…” Olwë says a while pointing to the large figure chained up beside Manwë. My eyes widened as I saw Morgoth himself, standing there with a disgusting smirk on his lips. I took a deep breath and I and Tyrion go sit on our seats a while King Olwë goes sitting beside his daughter, Eärwen.

Looking around, I observed that most of the elves were glaring to Morgoth, especially Fëanor and his sons. Oh, Eru...This will be a long day.

Suddenly a cheerful voice sounded beside me “Where is Daenys?” I turn my head and saw Aredhel walking towards me, with Ecthelion and Turgon close behind her. I wave to them and chuckle a bit “She will arrive soon.” they all nod and sit beside me.

There was a long silence between us as everyone is feeling the dark aura coming out from the Dark Lord, “Can’t you believe this? They had set free Morgoth!” Turgon whispers to us, I sigh and rub my hand on my golden hair “Well...we have little choice...we need him for what is coming.” I say a while looking down at Tyrion, who was looking to The Valar in awe.

“I hope that he doesn’t turn on us on the battlefield.” Aredhel says, a while putting a piece of her black hair behind her pointy ear, “He won’t...When he sees his new enemy, he will wish to be back on his prison.” we all look to Tyrion as he takes a gulp of wine on his bota bag.

Turgon was about to speak when a loud roar sounded on the air, making everyone look around in panic. A smirk grew on mine and Tyrion lips, seeing everyone except the Valar, freaking out.

I look up and see Daenys arriving with her four dragons. She lands on the small clearing beside us. I could hear everyone gasp and murmuring. I turn my head and saw Morgoth eyeing her with his eyes full of lust, I grip tightly on the arm of my chair, trying to control my jealousy, almost ripping off the wood. That bastard!… Don’t you dare to look at her like that! Drogon’s roar interrupted my thoughts, warning everyone to not mess with his rider.

“What ‘a?…” Aredhel whispers, staring to Daenys in awe and confusion, like most of the elves in the place.

Daenys dismount from Drogon’s back gracefully, as he lowers his shoulder and walks to us. Drogon flies again to the sky and joins his friends, flying in circles to have an eye on their mother.

She sits beside me and gave me a warm smile in which I return. There is a long silence, everyone staring at Daenys with wide eyes. Suddenly, King Manwë stood up from his throne and spoke with a firm voice. “We are all here reunited to discuss the new enemy that we must defeat.” everyone looks to him “As we all know, Lady Daenys is from another realm...and she has already fought this enemy before.” I look down at her and saw her hands shaking. Her face was pale as the moon “Are you okay, my love?” I asked softly, squeeze her small hand. She looks to me and nods “Yes...it’s just some...memories from the past…” her voice came out so small, making me want to pick her up and leave this place, protecting from the evil from my and her world.

King Manwe turns Daenys and Tyrion and extended his hand, “Lady Daenys! Tyrion Lannister! Please come forward and explain to us your enemy.” they nod and walk to the middle. I turn my gaze to Morgoth and saw him biting his lips while staring at Daenys’s cleavage. I feel my blood boiling on my veins, the desire to go there and give him a good punch on his face, was huge. Ecthelion puts his hand on mine as he knew of what I was thinking “Calm down, mellonnin!” he whispers to me.

I took a deep breath and focused my attention on my beloved wife. Keep calm, Glorfindel!

(Daenys P.O.V)

I look around me and try to calm myself down. Remembering all those dark memories was too much...That night was a nightmare. A shiver runs down my spine, making me turn my gaze back to my husband. Letting those beautiful ocean blue eyes spread a warm comfort through my body, he gave a small encouraging smile.

“They created him a long time ago...The first men of Westeros were in a war with the children of the forest… and with an act of despair, they created a weapon to kill all the men and put an end to the war.” Tyrion took a deep sigh and look to the Valar with his head high “But they weapon was out of their control and started killing everything, resurrecting the dead and bend them to his will...with this, the children of the forest and the first men made an alliance, to defeat him together...And they did it.” he stays silent from a moment, I look around and notice everyone looking to him with a serious face “But they only put him weak and he hid for millions of years, growing stronger and his army grew bigger...That’s when he tried again to take over Westeros. Killing a dragon from Daenys’s mother and march to Winterfell with his enormous army...That night was a nightmare… We were face to face with death himself in that night and it was horrible...We thought we had killed him but we were wrong. The true Night King was beside us all along and we didn’t fucking know it…” when he finished, there was a long silence.

All the elves were in shock as well the Valar, Feanor stood up from his seat and took a step forward. “And how can we kill him or them?” I look to him “The white-walkers can be killed with fire or dragon glass but the Night King can only be killed with dragon glass.” I say firmly.

He nods and turns to the Valar “How can we get that material? Never in my life, I’ve heard of dragon glass!” Aulë stood from his throne and look to him “I also never heard of that material but if Lady Daenys or Lord Tyrion could explain to me, maybe I could do it or something similar.” I move my gaze from Fëanor to him and nod “I can explain it to you and also show you some weapons from my world that help us fight the ice demon.” Manwë nods and looks to everyone. “Children of Eru! We have a powerful enemy on our hands and we need to fight hard...In the next month we all sail to middle-earth and join the Edain and the Elder!...and my brother Melkor will join us and help us for he’s one of the most powerful between us.” everyone nods and stood from their seats, walking out of the garden.

Glorfindel walks to me with a huge smile on his face, with Aredhel, Ecthelion and Turgon close behind “When would you say you had dragons?!?” Aredhel almost yells, her grey eyes were so wide that I thought they would fall off.

A soft giggle escapes from me. “Well, I wanted to surprise you all!” she rolls her eyes and smile a little “Can I pet them?” Her voice was full of excitement. I looked up and saw that Turgon and Ecthelion also wanted to pet the dragons.

Nodding, I signal them to follow me. Daenerion was the first to come to us, pushing his large head into my palm. “This is Daenerion! The other two are Viseral and Arcturion.” Aredhel rubs her pale hand on Viseral warm scales a while Turgon and Ecthelion pet Arcturion.

“And what’s the large one name?” Turgon asked, pointing to Drogon. A small smile appears on my face as I go to him, rubbing softly his snout “His name is Drogon...he was of my mother.” Aredhel was about to say something but she shuts her mouths and bows her head.

Frowning, I turn back and saw Queen Varda behind me, smiling softly “Hello, young child.” her voice was so serene, almost remind me of my mother. I bow my head and greet her politely but she puts a soft hand under my chin and lifts it “No need for that, my child...May I talk to you in private?” I nod and follow to a stone bench.

We sit and she grabs my hand, squeezing softly “During the council, I notice something… I could feel something coming from you.” I tilt my head to the side, looking at her like a confused dog. “Something?” I ask. She nods and smiles “Yes...i could sense two fëas inside you.” She puts her other hand on my belly “You’re expecting twins…” as she said those words, my mind went crazy. Twins?! No...I can’t be pregnant now! Not with a battle so near!

Varda puts her hand on my cheek and rubs softly. “Calm down, my child! Do not fret...you have time until anything happens.” I met her gaze, my violet eyes full of concern and happiness at the same time. “But what if we lose? I can’t bring my children to a world full of death!” I blurt, I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. Daenys! Calm down! My vision was blurry, the surrounding sounds were fainting “IRMO! COME HERE!” I heard Varda yell a while she wraps her warm arms around me.

“DAENYS? WHAT’S WRONG WITH HER?!” the sound of my husband’s voice was so far away yet so close. Another pair of arms wrap around me and helps me lie down, I open my eyes and saw a beautiful man with white long hair “She having a panic attack...i will put her in restful sleep. It will help calm down.” the beautiful man says to Glorfindel, who was beside me holding my hand.

As the white-haired man, who they call him Irmo, put his hand on my forehead, everything goes black and heavy sleep took over me. I can’t...I Can’t bring my children into a cold long night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!! So what do you think? Morgoth might be a problem to Glorfindel 🤣 I hope you enjoy it and feel free to comment and tell what you think!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenery’s death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost without her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races

The sound of water dripping made me stir on my sleep. Frowning my brows, I open slowly my eyes and the first thing I saw was a beautiful ceiling, decorated with vines and white flowers. Where am I? A soft delicate voice hummed around the room, I turn my head to the side and saw the back of a slim figure. It was a woman, with beautiful long blond hair made up in two loose braids that had the same vines and flowers of the ceiling, wrapped tightly in her hair.

She was wearing a flowing grey dress, that reminds me of the cool water of Rivendell. Around her small waist was a gold belt that had some bottles hanging there.

A groan escapes from me as I try to sit up, my vision still a little blurry. The woman stops humming and turns back, looking at me with a bright smile “Your wake!” her voice full of delight.

I put my hand on my head and rubbed softly, as I lift my gaze a gasp falls from my lips. The woman, who was now walking towards me, was Estë, wife of Irmo, one of The Valar.

She was known to be the Goddess of healing, I know this because I always see her in the garden of Lórien, catching some herbs and Aredhel told me once.

“How do you feel? Any dizziness?” she asks me a while taking of the cold cloth off my forehead. I put my hand on my belly as I remember the events from yesterday “Where’s my husband?” i blurt out, my eyes full of concern. She smiles and points to the corner of the room. 

I follow her finger and see a golden-haired ellon sleeping peacefully on a very uncomfortable chair. “He’s been here the two days that you were at sleep. Never leaving your side.” my eyes bulge out as she said those words “Two days?!” I say with wide eyes. She lets out a chuckle and nods “Yes…With all the stress of the war and the news of the babies, your body shut down…It was a trouble to bring you here. Your dragons didn’t let anyone get near you except Glorfindel.” a small smile appears on my face. My sweet children…

She helps me sit up and stroke softly my cheek “Your babies are fine, very healthy… I advise you to take it slowly and do not put much stress on you.” I nod and look down to my stomach, rubbing gently my flat belly. You are yet to be formed but I love you already…my babies.

I hear a groan coming from the corner of the room, turning my head back I saw my husband starting to wake up. I smile as his ocean blue eyes met mine “Daenys!” he whispers a while running to me, enveloping his strong arms around me “Are you okay? What happened?” he blurts out, checking me up, trying to see if I had any injury. Didn’t Estë or Varda told him about the babies? Confused, I look to Estë but she only gives me a smile “Well, I will leave you two alone so you can talk in private.” with that she leaves the room.

He grabs my hands and squeezes softly “Daenys? What’s happened out there?” his voice was full of concern. I lift his hands and gave a kiss on each one, smiling softly to him “Well, Estë told me that I fainted because of all the stress and of the news that Queen Varda told me…” he looks to me confused, “What do you mean? What news?” I smile nervously to him. I hope he doesn’t faint!

I pull his large hand and put it on my belly “Well…it looks like we are going to be parents.” I say quietly.

There’s a long silence, I look up, afraid of his reaction but I was met with a huge smile on his face, almost splitting his face in two. His eyes were full of tears, he picks me up and spins me around gently“We’re having a baby?! I’m going to be an Ada?” his voice was full of happiness and excitement.

I let out a laugh and cup his face softly in my hands “Yes…and we’re having two babies.” with my words his eyes widened, tears running down freely “Twins?!” I nod, feeling my own tears rising up. He puts me down and pulls me into a passionate kiss, pouring all his love and happiness in it.

“I love you so much.” he says, then he bends down, kisses gently my belly “And I also love you, my children.” I giggle and caress his soft hair.

He stood up and grab my hand “Come! Aradhel is going nuts. She almost punched Estë’s maiar in the face to try to get in and come see you.” I look to him with wide eyes “What?” he only chuckles and leads me out of the room.

As we were outside, Aredhel jumps into my arms, wrapping her arms around my shoulders “Oh Eru! Are you okay?” I chuckle and nod, noticing Turgon and Ecthelion walking towards us “Yes…well, we have some news.” I say a while looking to Glorfindel, who was smiling like a dork.

Aredhel push back and looks to us in confusion “News?” I nod and grab my husband’s hand “We are going to be parents of twins!” my voice full of happiness and pride.

They all let out a gasp, “Oh Eru!! That’s wonderful news!” Aredhel squeals, jumping up and down. Ecthelion put his hand on Glorfindel’s shoulder and smirk “Let’s hope that they don’t have your face!” Glorfindel punches his shoulder and rolls his eyes “They will be beautiful like their mother!” he says a while looking at me with a proud smile.

Suddenly a roar sounded in the air, making us lookup. Drogon and the other dragons landed in front of us, I grin and walk towards them.

Drogon pushes his snout into my stomach and starts purring “Well, it seems that you know already.” I chuckle, stroking gently his warm scales.

The sound of someone clearing his throat grabbed our attention. I turn back and saw Aulë looking at me with a smile, with Manwë and Morgoth behind him “It’s good to see you better again!” he says. Glorfindel comes to my side and wraps his arm around my waist protective, his eyes glaring at Morgoth, who was looking at me with a strange look on his eyes.

“Yes! I’m much better now.” he nods and looks to Drogon “Lord Tyrion has explained to me the dragon glass. I know a way to forge weapons and armor for the battle!” I straight up with those words, “Your dragons are made with magic…so if they melt the iron with their fire, I could forge it into weapons that can kill those ice demons!” I stay silent for a moment, thinking of what he said. It could work…and we need this quick.

“Okay! When do you need them?” I ask. Aulë took a deep breath and look to the sky “Maybe tomorrow or the day after. I need to talk with the Noldor folk…They are the best in crafting and I need all the help I can have.” he says, smiling softly to me. I agreed and bow my head as they turn around and leave but I notice Morgoth looking back, giving me a wink “You need to tell the secret to make those beasts so tame!” as he said those words, my blood turn in liquid fire. Drogon lows his huge head so he was beside me and let out a warning growl, baring his sharp teeth to him “They are not beasts!…Also, a dragon cannot be tame, Morgoth!” my words full of venom. Manwë pulls roughly the chains “Stop it, Melkor!” he says to his brother, who was with a large smirk on his lips.

He bows dramatically to me “I’m so sorry, Lady Daenys!” he says sarcastically. Aulë grabs his arms and pulls him with them, taking him away from us.

I put my hand on Drogon’s neck and stroke softly, Glorfindel put his large hand on my cheek and rub his thumb gently on my brown skin “Don’t let him get you…he’s not worthy.” I nod and gave him a gentle smile “I know…”

When I turn back, I notice in the corner of my eye two redheads peeking through the bushes, staring in awe to the dragons. I hit softly my elbow on Glorfindel’s arm and motion with my head, he follows my gaze and shakes his head, “Hello Amrod and Amras!” I say with a teasing voice.

They shot from their place and look at me with an embarrassing look “Ahh.. Ah…Hello, Lady Daenys and Lord Glorfindel!” Amrod says quietly, looking around so his gaze not meeting mine. 

“May I help you with something?” I say with a silver eyebrow lifted. As Amras was about to answer, a rigid voice sounded behind them “Ambarussa! Where are you?” I move gaze to the side and saw Maedhros walking towards us.

As his gaze met mine, his eyes widened and he bows his head “I’m sorry, Lady Daenys! Did they cause any trouble?” he says a while giving glaring to the twins, who were with their head down. I smile and wave my hand “They didn’t cause any trouble. They just curious about my dragons, am I right?” I say calmly.

The twins nod, looking to their brother with innocent eyes “We just wanted to see them up close.” Amras says quietly.

Maedhros look to them suspiciously but nod “Hmm…Father is looking for you two. Go before he gets angry.” they nod and, as Maedhros and the twins were about to leave. I took a step forward “Ahh…Prince Maedhros! I would love to have your family over to a picnic tomorrow…and also the twins could meet probably my dragons if they want.” as I say the last words, the twin’s eyes shined like bright stars.

Maedhros stayed silent, thinking for a moment. Then he looks to me, smiling for the first time “I will ask my father first but you can count us in tomorrow.” I smile brightly and nod. He bows his head “Thank you, Lady Daenys!” I could sense in his voice a little excitement “Your welcome, Prince Maedhros.” with that they turn back leave to their home.

Glorfindel looks to me confused “Why did you invite them?” I sigh and walk to Drogon, climbing to his back “Because I want to get to know them better…Everyone deserves a second chance.” he nods and sits behind me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

I grab the spikes of Drogon’s back and look over my shoulder “Let’s go for a ride?” he smirks and nods “Let’s go, my dragon Queen!” I smile and order Drogon to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! New Chapter is here! Looks like Glorfindel is trill with the news 😂😂 I hope you like it and feel free to comment and tell me what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenery’s death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost without her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races

Putting my hands on my waist, a content sigh falls from my lips seeing my wonderful job. There’s a huge blanket surrounded by soft pillows, a basket full of food was neatly aside with the rest of stuff for eating.

I’ve been all morning preparing the lunch for nine elves and building a nice cozy place in a small clearing that I know, it was between Alqualondë and Tirion. Glorfindel said nonstop for me to stop and let the servants do all the work since I was pregnant but I just rolled my eyes and went finish my work, wanting to impress the feanorians.

“I must say…you really did a great job here! But also, you always do a good job.” Glorfindel said a while wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his chin on my shoulder. I smile proudly and nod “I know…Let’s hope that they like it.” I put my hands on his and squeezed a little.

I turn my head to the side, seeing my dragons lying around on the tall grass, basking on the sun. “I want to give you Viseral…” he turns me around and looks to me in shock “What?!…” a small smile appears on my face, I cup his cheek gently on my hand “I want you to be his rider…Daenerion and Arcturion will be for our children.” I say softly. “But I’m not a Targaryen–” “You had become one since you married me…They had accepted you as one of us a very long time ago, Glorfindel.”

There’s a long silence between us, the sound of the wind waving the trees and the birds chanting in the distance made my soul at peace but something didn’t want to leave my mind. “I will need two people to ride Daenerion and Arcturion in the battle…it will be easier to have all the dragons with one rider.” I say a while playing with Glorfindel’s hair “And who did you think?” he asks a while giving me a kiss on my forehead.

I let out a deep breath and look to his ocean blue eyes “Well… I think that Aredhel will love this idea, she always likes to take a challenge and I think that Daenerion will be a big challenge for her…and the other person that I thought was Ecthelion…” I notice a smirk growing on my husband’s lips “What?” I asked in confusion, he shakes his head “Nothing…only thinking the face that he will make when he heard this. Flying never was his best skill…he’s afraid of heights.” he chuckles. A sigh falls from my lips “Well then I have to think of another person. I will not force him to fly!” he nods and as he was about to answer, the sound of hooves hitting the ground grabbed our attention.

Turning back, I see all the feanorians had arrived. I smile politely and bow my head “King Fëanor! Lady Nerdanel! Sons of Fëanor! I glad that you had accepted my invite.” I said. They all dismount from their horses and walk to us, I straighten my body, trying to not quiver under Fëanor firm gaze. “Lady Daenys and Lord Glorfindel! I was very pleased with your invite. Thank you for having us.” he said, his voice was rigid but I noticed a light gentleness in there.

I gently nod and motion them to sit on the soft blanket “Please, have a seat! I’ve made a tasty lunch for everyone!” I say cheerfully.

Everyone took a seat and grab their plates with the food I’ve made which was cooked vegetables with some dry fruits and mashed potatoes.

After eating, I present the twins to the dragons, letting them pet the dragons “They are so warm!” Amras said excited, his twin nods and looks back to his older brothers “Come! They are so marvelous!” they nod and came slowly to us, eyeing the dragons suspicious.

Maglor was the first to extend his hand, stroking softly Arcturion warm scales, whispering gentle words to him. I stay looking to the two of them with a small smile on my lips, seeing how gently Maglor communicates with Arcturion. I think I found the perfect person to join us in the sky…

Turning back, I walk towards to where my husband, Fëanor and Nerdanel were.

Nerdanel smile gently to me “Your husband told us now that you’re pregnant with twins! That’s wonderful news. Congratulations!” her voice was full of happiness and joy.

I grin and wrap my arm around his waist “Yes! It took us by surprise but we are thrilled with the news.” I say a while looking to Glorfindel, my violet eyes full of love.

We stay there talking a while the sons of Fëanor pet and play with the dragons. I and Nerdanel start talking about the pregnancy, she told some good tips for how to raise twins and what I should do care for them. I must say, I’m really enjoying her company, she has a motherhood aura coming off from her, making me feel loved and peaceful.

Glorfindel and Fëanor had been talking, sharing some battle strategies. I was shocked when I saw Fëanor let out a small laugh as Glorfindel said a joke. Everyone warned me about how Fëanor was a serious elf, always rigid and prideful. Not caring about any other elves except his sons and wife.

He lets out another laugh and clean with his long finger a tear from his grey eye “I didn’t laugh like that for a very long time, Lord Glorfindel!… Thank you…” that took everyone off guard, me, Nerdanel and Glorfindel look at him with shocked faces. He looks down and rubs his large hand on the back of his neck, taking a deep breath.

He then looks to me, his eyes of relief and joy “Lady Daenys! For so long, everyone looked at me and my sons with such distaste and anger…i know that the things I did and force my sons to do were horrible and for that I should not have been reborn or have this hospitality that you have given me…” he let out a breath and bend his knee “Lady Daenys! The House of Fëanor is with you! Even after the war, I and my sons will be beside you when you need aid…I’m honor to say that I will fight beside you on the battlefield against the ice demon!” I could feel tears start rising up to my eyes, seeing Fëanor and his sons in front of me with their knees bent. Never in my life, I thought that I would see this, the most prideful and selfishness elf in all Arda, bending his knee to me.

I took a deep breath and put my hand on his arms “Stand up, King Fëanor. I’m thankful to have your House with me…I know how do you feel for I also been through almost the same…living the consequences of my grandfather. I’ve lived almost all my life in exile with my mother…with men all around the world trying to kill us.” I smile softly to him “In all those years, I’ve learned to forgive… because everyone deserves a second chance.” when I finish, I feel a warm hand on mine, giving me a gentle squeeze. Looking up, I saw Glorfindel smiling softly to me, I move my gaze again to Fëanor “And Fëanor… all I want from you is a friendship!” I say with a big smile.

Fëanor chuckle and nod “Thank you…Daenys.” I nod and we return to our lovely picnic. Glorfindel kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear “You are a true miracle.” I let out a small giggle and put my hand on my flat belly. I can’t wait to meet you two…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! This new chapter is a little small, sorry!! But I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> XOXO


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenery’s death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost without her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races

It has been seven months since we have arrived in middle-earth some time ago. I must say that I was really a surprise by how calm everyone was when we disembarked from the ships, with all the Valar and the reborn elves standing there behind me.

A small smile forms on my lips as I remember the reunion between Lady Galadriel and her father and brothers. The tears of Lord Elrond when he sees his beloved wife and their children running to her, hugging her tightly. But what made me more pleased was seeing Thranduil embracing his one true love again, noticing how his ice-cold eyes changed to a warm joyful color, shining with tears. At least everyone is happy.

The Valar have created a huge castle, more like a base, for all the elves from Valinor. I and Glorfindel have stayed there since our closest friends are there.

Rubbing my gigantic belly, a groan escapes from my lips as I feel the babies starting again kicking “Gods! I swear that they have your strength, melleth nin!” Glorfindel looks to me with a smile, he walks to me and kneels down, putting his large hands on my belly “Mui hîn(my children) You must let your nana rest…she will need all her strength to bring you to the world.” he said softly, giving a kiss there. I don’t know if it was a coincidence but they have stopped moving, I let out a sigh and cup his cheek softly “Thank you, melleth nin…They have been doing that all night.” he nods and kisses my lips softly.

There’s a knock on our chamber’s door, making us pull apart “Come in!” Glorfindel said a while putting his sword on his strong waist. The door open and Ecthelion came in “Ready, Glorfindel?” he asked, a while bowing to me. Today, Glorfindel and the rest of the older elves were going to train men and dwarfs to fight, with the help of Orormë and Tulkas.

I walk to my husband and giving him one last kiss “Do you got everything?” I asked a while checking that was everything, he needed in his bag. He chuckles and nods “Yes, my love. Don’t worry, by the end of the week I will be here again.” I nod and walk with him to the door “Be safe, okay?” my voice was full of concern, he smiles gently to me “I will…don’t worry, my dragon Queen.” with that he and Ecthelion turn back and walk away.

A sigh escapes from me as I turn back to our room, seeing it empty without him here. This will be a long week…

Walking to my wardrobe, I undress my nightgown and put on a simple red gown, that made my belly less huge. I leave my silver hair down and put my dragon necklace around my neck.

Happy with my look, I turn back and walk out of my chambers, to go and find Aredhel and Maglor since they yet have to know that they will fly with me and Glorfindel in the battle.

~~~~~~

I’ve been looking everywhere for them, I finally notice a servant walking towards me “Excuse me. Do you know where Lady Aredhel and Lord Maglor are?” the young elleth looks to me with wide eyes and bows quickly her head “Yes, My Lady!… Lady Aredhel is the training fields and Lord Maglor is in the gardens.” she said weakly, I look to her in confusion by her evident fear.

I noticed her small body shaking a while she grabs the towels in her arms tightly and pieces of her dirty blond hair falling down from her messy bun, there were dark bags under her green eyes. I tilt my head to the side, I know her from somewhere…

Then it came to my head, she was the elleth that I caught Thranduil with it. “Aren’t you from Mirkwood? Why are you so far away from home?” I asked but already knowing the reason. I notice some tears falling down her soft cheeks, she was biting her lower lips so hard that broke the skin there, drawing blood “The King Thranduil didn’t need my services anymore…and banish me from his Kingdom…” my eyes widened with her last words. Why would he do that? I know that he has his Queen back but he shouldn’t banish his people of the Kingdom!

I put my hand on her skinny arm and stroke it gently “Why did he banish you?” I asked her softly. She let out a loud sob and falls on her knees “H..He..He didn’t want a bastard daughter…he forces me to shut my mouth and leave the Kingdom…alone and heavily pregnant…i loved him so much.” she said, crying in my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her fragile body and whisper gentle things, trying to calm her down. How could he do that?! That stupid irresponsible elf! He’s lucky that I’m pregnant because I would pay him a little visit with my dragons right now!

“And where is your daughter?” I asked her, seeing that she had calmed down a bit. “She’s in the barn…me and her sleep there. This place is full of important elves, so there aren’t many rooms left for the servants.” I nod and help her up, she cleans her tears from her green eyes and picks the towels from the floor “Well…ah… I must go clean the soldier’s bathroom…excuse me.” as she was about to pass by me, I grab her arm softly, making her look to me “You don’t need to do that!” I said firmly. She looks to me confused “What do you mean, My Lady?” I smile gently to her “From this day on, you will be my lady-in-waiting! I will order to prepare two rooms beside mine, one for you and another for your daughter.” her eyes widened, tears were again running down freely.

She kneels down and thank me constantly, I pull her up “No need for that! Now, what’s your name?” she puts a piece of her hair behind her pointy ear “My name is Istril, My Lady!” I nod and smile “Well, Istril…How about you take me to your daughter so I could meet her.” Istril nods and leads me to the barn, where her daughter was.

When we arrived at the barn, Istril open the door and a small figure jumps to her arms “Nana! Your early this time!” a tiny cheerful voice said to Istril. I look over her shoulder and saw little blond elfling with a dirty doll in her arms “Hello there little one!” I said to her with a big smile. The little girl looks to me with her big ice blue eyes, she as his eyes.

“You are the dragon lady!” she said in awe, a chuckle left from my lips as I see Istril gasp “Tunniel! Don’t be rude!” I wave her off “Don’t worry…So Tunniel, do you like dragons?” she nods furiously, her ice-blue eyes shining in excitement “YES!” she jumps a little. I giggle and offer my hand “Well, would you like to see them?” Tunniel looks to her nana, to see if she could go see them.

Istril nods and Tunniel grabs my hand tightly “Yeah! Let’s go see the dragons!” she said in excitement.

~~~~~~

After go fetch Aredhel and Maglor, we were now with the dragons. I presented Tunniel and Istril to them, Tunniel was having a blast playing with Daenerion and Arcturion. Her squeals and cries were all we could hear, Istril was smiling a while looking at her daughter “I’ve never seen her this happy.” she whispers to me “And she will continue happily…don’t worry.” I said to her, smiling gently.

I look back to Aredhel and Maglor and wave them to come to me “I’ve got something to ask you two.” they look to each other and nod “I wanted to ask you to fly with me and Glorfindel in the battle… I will need all my dragons with a rider so it will be easier to kill the white walkers.” Aredhel gasp and Maglor goes pale, I turn back to them “I gave Viseral to my husband…Daenerion and Arcturion are for my children but in this battle, they will be yours.” they nod and Aredhel took a step forward “We will fight hard…but I think you should give us a flying lesson.” I giggle and nod “Yes when I’m free from those two, I will teach you.” I said a while pointing to my huge belly.

We spend the rest of the day with the dragons, feeling the warm sun on our skin and watching the gorgeous blue sky before us.

(Sauron P.O.V)

I sat in silence on my throne, reading the letter from King Manwë. So, they have set free my master and reborne the elves. What in all Arda is going on?! This must be an ambush to catch me!

Burning the letter in my hand, I put my hand under my chin, thinking about the things that King Manwë told in the letter. A new enemy? That brings with him a long night? Well, that doesn’t seem so bad.

Suddenly the sound of an explosion interrupted my thoughts, I shot up from my throne “GUARDS!” I yell for them but no one answers me. What’s going on? I walk to the doors and open them, I look around and saw no one around in the cold black halls. Confused, I walk to the balcony, where I could watch everything outside. A gasp escape from me as I saw my lands being attacked by a dark fog, it almost looks like a wave of…undead? Everything was destroyed. Mordor was gone! All the orcs were dead and my captains were turned into those things.

I turn around when I heard a sound of feet walking towards me.

Standing before me were two men, one took a step forward, he was white as the snow, with hints of blue here and there. He had three eyes, two were glowing blue and the third was all black. He was wearing black armor and on the top of his head was ice crown. The other man had black hair and was also wearing black armor, there was a small scar on his left blue eye. “Who are you?” I asked a while summon my mace.

The one with the crown smiled “You could be a good asset…Work for me and I will reward you well.” his voice was emotionless. A growl escapes from me “I’ve already got a master and I’m loyal to him!” I jump to him, hitting him with my mace but it didn’t do anything.

A smirk grew on his cold lips and suddenly I feel an ice blade stab me on the back, turning slowly my head, I saw the black-haired man behind me, his sword firmly inside me. I feel my blood rising in my mouth, making me have a fit of cough. My surroundings began spinning and become blurry “You should have accepted my offer.” he said, grabbing tightly my hair.

Suddenly a gust of wind enters the throne room, I move my gaze to the door and saw two figures standing there, one pure white and other onyx black “Well, well, well…So this is the ice demon that she was talking about!” That voice…Morgoth! “Focus Melkor!” The white figure said, who was Manwë.

They lift their hands, that was glowing white and black, and throw a energy ball to the ice demon, making him flew back, hitting his back on the wall. Then Morgoth twists his hand, making the walls swallow the bastard, Manwë runs to me and pick me up “Let’s get out of here. That only holds him up for a while!” Morgoth yelled to us. I was losing my consciousness but the last thing I saw was the ice demon setting free from the wall and smirking to us “Don’t worry! I will come to you in no time!” He yelled at us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! Here the new chapter. I hope you like it and feel free to comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> XOXO


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenery’s death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost without her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races

A groan escapes from my lips, I put my hand on my gigantic belly and rubbed gently. The twins were more restless today, I could feel them moving around and giving little kicks with their little feet’s “I know you miss your ada but could you be more gentle with your nana?” I said, resting my back on the stone hall in the gardens.

A week has past and today my husband arrives from Rohan, along with the rest of his group. During the week, I’ve spent almost all days with Aredhel and Maglor, and of course with Istril and Tunniel.

Istril was a really kind elleth, always beside me and worrying about my health. I must say that when I saw her with Thranduil, my feelings towards her were envy and jealousy. Seeing how Thranduil touch her and how laugh could bring a soft smile on his lips but at the end of the day, that was all an act that he had put on, just like he did to me.

A tiny giggle interrupted my thoughts, a smirk grew on my face as I saw the little blond head peeking behind the bush “What are you doing, Tunniel?” I said with a chuckle. The young child jumped out of the bush and run to me with a beautiful smile on her face, she sits beside me and looks to me with her big ice blue eyes “I was bored so I thought if you could play with me!” she gave one of her charming smiles. A soft smile broke on my lips, I run my fingers through her long blond hair “I would love to play with you but where is your nana?” I asked her a while braiding her hair like mine. She turns her face to me and I notice a small smirk on her lips “Nana is with Lord Maglor! He’s playing his harp for her.” I choked a little on my saliva with her words. Istril is with Maglor? Well, I didn’t see that coming.

I lift my silver eyebrow and look to her “Oh really?” she lets out a giggle and nod with her small head “Yes! Just between me and you, I think Lord Maglor likes my nana.” she whispers to me. I tilt my head to the side “Why do you think that?” I asked her as I finished her braid “Because whenever nana is in the same room with him, his cheek turns bright red like a tomato and he always stutters when he speaks to her.” I smile gently to her “But that’s good, isn’t it? To have a handsome ellon to love your nana as she deserves.” she nods gently with her head but I could see slight fear in her eyes.

I grab her small hand and squeeze it gently “Tunniel…what are you afraid of?” I ask her softly. She looks down at our hands “I don’t know much about my ada, since nana don’t talk about him but I know that he has abandoned us…For so long I watched my nana work to death to give me a roof to sleep and food… I watched her crying herself to sleep every night because of my ada had rejected her love and me.” she took a deep breath, her lower lip shivering as she tries to not cry “Now, she is happy…smiling every day…singing every day and it’s the first time I saw her this happy, and it’s all because of you…I’m afraid that Lord Maglor will take all that happiness from her… rejecting her and make her pass all that pain again.” when she finished, tears were running freely on her cheeks, her ice-blue eyes full of sorrow and pain.

I wrap my arms around her small frame and pull her to me, resting her face in my neck “Shhh…I know that you are afraid for you had seen of what reject could do to a person…but I promise you that Lord Maglor is a kind and passionate ellon and will never let down or hurt your nana or you…and if he does, he will have a little visit of me and my dragons.” the last words made her giggle a little. I lift her chin with my hand, so she was looking to me “You and your nana are no longer alone…you have us and we will be your new family.” I said a while cleaning her tears, she nods and wraps her tiny arms around my neck, hugging tightly “Thank you so much…” I smile gently and push her back a little “Now! How about go make some flower crowns!” she nods and jumps from her seat, grabbing my hand and lead me to where the flowers were.

As we were walking towards the field of flowers, I feel cramps running down my body, making my legs feel like jelly. I stop and put my hand on my huge belly, feeling the twins move around. Why are they so restless today?

Tunniel turns back and looks to me confused “Lady Daenys? Are you coming?” I nod and took a deep breath “Yes… I just needed a little pause.” I answer breathless but when I took a step forward, a tremendous pain shot through my body. I let out a yelp and fall down on my knees, I could feel a hot liquid running down my legs.

Tunniel runs to me, her eyes full of concern “Lady Daenys? Are you okay?” I look down and saw a red stain on my white dress. Oh no...

“Tunniel! Go get help, please!” I urge her, my heart beating faster and faster. She nods and runs inside, to find someone to help. I sat down on the ground, my breath coming out in little puffs.

Another cramp runs down my body, making my vision blurry from all the pain. I turn my head to the side as I heard Maglor and Istril voice, running towards me.

“Lady Daenys! What happened?” Istril said as they kneel down beside me. Taking a deep breath, I grab tightly her hand “I don’t know!…I think the twins are coming!” she looks down to my waist, seeing the blood on my dress “It’s too early for them to be born! We have to get you to the healing wing! Estë will be there.” with that Maglor pick me up and took me inside, to the healing wing, with Istril in front of us.

When we arrived, Estë was waiting there for us with the room prepared for me “Lie her down in the bed. Istril go fetch some clean towels!” she orders a while cleaning her hands. Maglor lies me on the soft bed, my body was shaking from the pain and fear. I look to Estë, my violet eyes full of concern “What’s happening? Are the babies okay?” I blurt out.

She pushes my dress up to my knees and looks to my center “You are having a premature birth! You will give birth today!” as she said that, my mind went racing. Today? But Glorfindel isn’t here?

Istril came in with her arms full of towels, Estë looks to Maglor “I think you should wait outside, Lord Maglor. This isn’t a place for a man.” he nods and gave a little squeeze on my hand. Istril took his seat and clean the sweat from my forehead “Take deep breaths, Lady Daenys! It will help.” she said softly.

I scream as I feel another cramp runs through my body “It’s time! When I say push, you will push with all your strength, alright Daenys?” Estë said while grabbing some towels.

Tears were running down my face, I nod and grab Istril hand tightly. Glorfindel…How I wish for you to be here, my love…

“PUSH!” Estë order, I scream on top of my lungs as I push, arching my back from the force I’m doing. Istril whisper encourages words, cleaning the sweat from my face. In the distance I heard the roars of my dragons, giving me the strength to give another push. Come on, Daenys! You can do it!

(Glorfindel P.O.V)

Oromë and Tulkas order us to stop a little, to let the men and dwarfs rest. I dismount from my steed, letting the servant take him to drink some water. I look up to the bright blue sky and let out a sigh. Since this morning, I have a weird feeling on my chest, like something wasn’t right.

“What’s on your mind, Mellon nin?” I turn back and saw Ecthelion walking towards me with Fëanor, Maedhros and Caranthir follow him close behind. I give a small smile and shake my head “Nothing…just had some weird feeling since morning…” they nod and start talking about how the race of men and dwarfs are really good fighters but a stay silent, still feeling an odd sensation.

After a moment, Fëanor moves his gaze to me with a smirk on his lips “I know that look.” he said, his smirk growing bigger. I look to him in confusion “What look?” I ask, Fëanor cross his arms on his chest “The look of being away from your wife, which is pregnant with your first children’s.” I let out a chuckle and nod my head gently “Yeah…your right.” I agreed. They start laughing and Fëanor puts his large hand on my shoulder “Don’t worry. Everything there is okay. Maglor, Celegorm, and the twins are there.” he said gently, I nod and smile a little “Thanks…”

We return to our talk, joking around a little when suddenly we hear a familiar roar. Looking up, I saw one of Daenys dragons landing in front of us, making all the camp looking at him in awe.

I focus my eyes on the dragon and let out a small gasp “Viseral?…” Ecthelion went beside me “Why is he here?” he asked. I took a step forward and walk to the large dragon, who was looking at me intensely. I lift my hand and stroke gently his warm snout “Why are you here, Mellon nin?” I asked a while looking around to see if another dragon would show up.

Viseral pushes his snout into my belly and lets out a small whine, a deep sigh escapes from as I look to his eyes “Daenys…” with that I climb to his back, gently grabbing his spikes on the back. Oromë and Tulkas run to us “What happens?” Oromë asked. I look down at him “Daenys is giving birth to my children! I must go!” with that Viseral jumps in the air, flapping his huge wings, making everyone take a step back.

I let out a small breath as I see the camp turning small like an ant, I look forward and grip tightly the spikes.

~~~~

When Viseral landed, I jump down and run inside. I notice Maglor in the hall and run to him “Where’s Daenys?” I asked him quickly. He looks to with wide eyes “Glorfindel? How did you get here so fast?” I roll my eyes “That doesn’t matter. Now, where’s my wife?” I asked him again. He turns around and leads me to the healing halls.

We stopped in front of a pair of wooden doors, I hear Daenys screaming along with a small cry of a baby. I storm inside the room, seeing a blond elleth with one of the twins in her arms “Come on, Daenys! One last push!” Estë said with encourage voice, Daenys let out another bloody scream, that made a shiver runs down my spine, and suddenly there another small cry.

I walk to Daenys side, noticing how pale her brown skin was. She looks to with gentle eyes “You’ve come…” she said weakly, I smile nervously, seeing how her vibrant violet eyes were fading “Of course I’ve come, melleth nin” I look to Estë “Congratulations! You have a healthy girl and a healthy boy!” she said while putting my daughter on my arms.

I feel tears rising as I look down to the tiny baby in my arms, she was beautiful. She had the features and hair color of her mother and she had my ears and skin color. I look to my son in the arms of the elleth, seeing that he was a copy of his twin sister.

“They are beautiful, melleth nin!” I said to Daenys but she didn’t answer me, I move my gaze from my son to her. Fear spread through my body as I saw her eyes closed, her breath coming out in slow little puffs “Daenys?…Daenys!” I called out for her but she didn’t respond. What’s happening?!

Estë looks to her “She is losing blood! I will need you two out.” she said quickly. I stare to her in fear “What?!..” I whisper, seeing her going to the door and call for more healers. The elleth that had my son walks to me “Come with me, Lord Glorfindel…Don’t worry, your wife will be okay.” she said gently.

I was so stunned with all the events that I didn’t notice the elleth pushing me out of the room, sitting me on the chair beside the Daenys room. A small cry grabbed my attention, I look down and saw my daughter wiggling her little chubby arms, playing with my hair. A small gasp fell from my lips as I saw her eyes, they were violet as her mother, I think they are much more vibrant then Daenys.

She was staring to me, her eyes full of love and fire “My little dragon…” I whisper, giving a gentle kiss on her small head. A tear escapes from my eye, falling to her chubby cheeks. I look to the door, hearing the healers walking around the room and ordered to get more herbs. Please! Please, Eru! Don’t take her from me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! Here’s a new chapter. What do you think so far? 😋😊 I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to comment and tell me what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenery’s death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost without her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races

The sound of a small cry woke me up from heavy slumber. I try to open my eyes but I feel them weighting like two rocks were on top of them. All my body felt like I was run through an army of Dothraki. Then I heard a familiar voice, singing a soft lullaby, making the tiny cry stop.

Glorfindel…

Taking a deep breath, I focus all my strength on opening my eyes, trying to crack them open. After a while of struggling to move my body, my eyes open a little. The first thing that I noticed was my husband figure sitting beside my bed, with a small blue bundle on his large arms. I could feel tears rising up in my eyes, hearing how gentle was Glorfindel’s voice, making our son looking to him with sleepy eyes. My boys…

A groan escapes from me as I try to sit up, making Glorfindel turn his head so fast that I thought that it would break his neck.

“Melleth nin!” his voice was full of relief and joy. He leans his head forward, resting his forehead on mine. Then slowly, his soft lips caress mine, kissing me gently. When he pulled back, I saw a small tear falling down his cheek “Please…Don’t scare me like that again!” he said with a shaking voice. I look to his ocean blue eyes and cup his cheek softly with my hand “Y..You were go..gone for tw..two hours, Daenys!” tears were now running down freely on his cheeks, his voice was weak, making my heartbreak in two.

“Lady Estë told me that you didn’t stop bleeding…you were fading away…” he took a deep breath, “I thought I’ve lost you…forever.” he said a while giving a gentle kiss.

I stroke gently his cheek, cleaning away his tears “I’m sorry for scaring you, my love…but I’m alright now, ready for another battle!” he chuckles a little with my words. A small smile appears on my lips “Also…it takes a lot to kill this dragon!” I said with a smirk, he rolls his beautiful eyes and kisses my forehead “I know.”

Suddenly a cry of protest grabbed my attention, I look down at my husband’s arms and saw my little boy wiggling his tiny chubby arms to me, his violet eyes wide open.

“Oh, my sweet child!” I said a while picking him up, resting his silver head on my arm. He looks to me with his big eyes full of wisdom and love “What should we name them?” Glorfindel asks me a while picking up our daughter from her crib. He put her on my other arm, I look to her and saw a huge smile on her little pink lips, gurgling on her drool. Her violet eyes burned like a blazing fire but also full of mischief and passion “Her eyes shine with an endless fire. She will be strong and will show passion in the needy…Her name will be Lachril, The Burning Maiden.” with her name, Lachril let out a content squeal and wiggle her chubby legs, making a giggle escapes from my lips.

Then I look to my little boy, who was calmly observing me “He was born yesterday but his eyes could tell you a hundred tales. He will be wise and lead his people to victory…His name will be Idhrendir, The Wise One.” I see a small smile appearing on his soft lips, happy with his name.

I hear Glorfindel repeating their names, the words left his lips like a prayer. I move my gaze from my children to him, seeing a huge grin on his face “Lachril and Idhrendir! I like those names.” he said gently, stroking Lachril’s cheek gently.

We stay the rest of the day cuddling and spoiling our children with love. Istril, Aredhel, and Maglor came to visit, as well the House of Fëanor and some of the Valar. The twins succeeded charm all the elves in the room, having them wrapped around on their little fingers.

After they left, Gandalf enters the room. A huge smile broke on my lips “Gandalf!” my voice full of happiness. He smiled and sat on the chair beside my bed “Daenys! Long-time no see.” he then looks to the pink and blue buddles on my arms “How the little ones are doing?” I look down at them and smile “They are good…tired from all the new faces that they met.” as I said that, Lachril let out a tiny yawn and cuddle her cute face into my chest.

“I’m amazed by how you have brought everyone back to middle-earth… I wasn’t expecting the Valar join the battle.” he said with a serious face. I put the twins on their crib, Idhrendir grabs his sister’s hand, cuddling into her side. Then I walk to my husband and look to the old man before me, smiling gently “Me neither…i thought that they only help by giving us weapons or advises but they insisted to join us in this battle.” I said a while smiling to Glorfindel, who was grinning like a dork to our children.

“Well… I must go now. I only wished to see you and your children…Far well, Daenys!” with that he left the room, leaving us to get some rest.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

A month has passed and the twins were more active. Lachril has the lungs of a singer, her cries could wake all middle-earth. The first nights were hell for us, nothing could calm her down except Daenerion.

On one cold night, I was in the garden with her, trying to calm down her cries. All a sudden, I saw Daenerion landing before us, making Lachril look up to him.

Her loud cries ceased as he moves closer to us, purring softly. I notice him rubbing his warm snout on her little feet, making her let out an excited squeal. His bright violet eyes looking to her with love and gentleness. She let out a giggle when her small hand touched his scales, petting him gently.

After that night, Daenerion would come to rescue us whenever Lachril had a tantrum.

While her brother was the complete opposite. He was a little angel. Glorfindel and I surprised for how calm he was, always quiet, looking at his surroundings, observing everything. Sometimes scared me of how quiet he was, I would get up in the middle of the night just to see if he was alive. Glorfindel even poked his side once to see if he was okay, which made him woke up with a little tantrum.

A gentle giggle escapes from me, seeing Glorfindel blowing raspberries on Lachril’s chubby belly, making her squeal loudly. I look down to Idhrendir, who was on my arms looking to his sister with a frown on his little face “What’s the matter, ion nin?” he looks to me with his big violet eyes and let out a huff, almost looking like he was crossing his tiny arms in annoyance.

I look to his ada and sister playing together “Ohh…Do you also want raspberries?” I said with a giggle. I saw a small smile on his face and put his back on my legs, pushing up his little shirt.

Taking a deep breath, I lean down and blow a huge raspberry on his soft belly, making a loud laugh escaped from his mouth. Giggling, I started tickling his sides, making him wiggle his tiny arms and legs, trying to push me away.

I was engrossed with my son that I didn’t notice Istril running to us with a pale face “My Lady!” I turn my head to her, noticing Glorfindel walk towards us with Lachril in his arms “What’s wrong, Istril?” I asked quickly.

“King Manwë and Morgoth have returned from Mordor…The dead have taken over of all that place, they almost killed Sauron!” with her words, I shot up from my seat “What?! Where are they now?” my voice was firm and full of concern. “They are in the healing wing, Lady Estë is bandaging Sauron.” I nod and give her Idhrendir “Could you please watch the twins for a moment?” I asked as Glorfindel gave her Lachril so she had one twin in each arm, she nods quickly and I run inside, with Glorfindel close behind me.

When we arrive, I saw the Valar standing outside the room with a serious face “What happens?” I asked.

They all turn to me, Manwë took a step forward and let out a sigh “They are coming…There isn’t much time. By nightfall of the next day, they will be here, with a large army.” he said with a serious voice.

“But we need to warn the other cities and villages! Do we even have enough weapons and armor?” I blurt out, fear spreading through my body. “Eönwë it has already warned everyone and Aulë, with the help of the feanorians had made enough weapons for our army…It’s time for our battle.” I nod and grab Glorfindel’s arm, squeezing it gently. Suddenly, we heard the sound of small feet running to us. Turning around, I saw Tyrion with a pale face “Gondor is gone!” with his words, everyone went silent. Fear spreading around the room “What?!” Morgoth’s voice was light as a feather.

“The survivors have arrived now…They said a dark fog attacked the city, killing everything that breathes.” Tyrion said quickly, sweat running down his face. Everyone looks to Manwë, waiting for his orders.

“Most of the elves are here together with the humans and dwarfs. The King of Mirkwood will arrive tomorrow morning…Mithrandir and others Maiar’s are protecting the hobbits and others race that don’t fight.” he said more to himself, rubbing his chin a while walking back and forward “Tell everyone to prepare to fight! Put the women and the children in a safe place!… Say goodbyes now to your loved ones for I don’t know if we will win.” with that he turns back and leaves the room.

I look to Glorfindel with tears on my eyes, “Everything will be okay…There still hope, Melleth nin.” he said with a gentle voice, cupping my cheeks on his large hands. I nod and rest my forehead on his, feeling a tear falling down my cheek.

I will do anything to save this world…even if it takes my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!! New chapter here. The twins are soooo cute!!! I hope you enjoy it and feel free to comment and tell me what you think!! Also, i hope you have an awesome Christmas and New Year!!!
> 
> XOXO


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenery’s death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost without her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races

Sweeping the sweat of my forehead with the back of my hand, a gentle smile forms on lips as I see my little daughter wiggling her chubby arms, happy to have a clean diaper “Who’s my cute little dragon?…it’s you!” I said with a baby voice, blowing a raspberry on her tiny cheek, making her let out a squeal.

I turn my head to the side, seeing Istril finishing dressing Idhrendir. His violet eyes were set on me, watching me with a frown on his cute face. A chuckle escapes from me as I lean down to give a kiss on his cheek “And so do you, my little flame.” he let out a small giggle and grab a piece of my silver hair, pulling it softly.

“There! All clean and ready!” Istril said while kissing his chubby hands. Tunniel walks to us, with her hands behind her back “What do you have there, Tunniel?” I asked, putting Lachril beside her twin brother. The young girl looked to the twins than to me with a timid smile on her lips “I’ve got something for the twins…I hope they like it.” she said shyly, shoving two toys on my hands.

I look down at my hands, observing what seems handmade toys. They were two little doll dragons. One was all black, with two little stones for eyes, painted with violet paint.

Daenerion.

The other was orange, almost copper. It had some dark strikes down his little body and his eyes were a vibrant green.

Arcturion.

“Tunniel…This is amazing! Did you do this all by yourself?” I asked in awe, wondering how a child could do such good work like this. She lifted her head to me, a proud smile on her face and her ice-blue eyes shining with mischief and joy “Yes! All by myself!” she said, putting her small hands on her waist.

I heard Istril coughing behind me, turning back I saw her looking to her daughter with a lifted brow “Tunnile!” she warned. The young child groans and lets out a huff “I did with the help of Lord Maglor…he did the most of the work…” I let out a giggle and put Daenerion’s doll on Lachril’s side and Arcturion’s doll on Idhrendir’s side. They grab their new toys and start playing with it and hugging them, babbling stuff to their new friends.

“Thank you, Tunnile. It’s a lovely gift.” I said while petting her head. She lets out a giggle and sat beside the twins, watching them playing together.

I turn to Istril, staring at her with a smirk “So… you and Maglor?” her cheeks turned bright red, making her look like a tomato. She puts a piece of hair behind her pointy ear “Well…ah…we are just…good friends.” she says, trying to hide a grin behind her hand. I let out a chuckle and shake my head “Yeah, ‘Friends’…Don’t let him escape from your hand. He’s a good man and will make you and Tunniel happy…you deserve it, Istril.” I notice a tear falling down her eye, she gave me a gentle smile and bow her head “Thank you, My Lady.”

I walk to my children and gave each one a kiss “Nana has to go and teach some elves to fly…Be good a while I’m good, my little dragons!” I said to them, seeing them kicking their little legs and babbling at me.

Walking to the door of mine and Glorfindel chambers, I wave them goodbye and left the room, to go to the meeting spot outside.

~~~~~~

Since the news of Gondor and the orders of Manwë, everyone is going crazy. All I could see as I walk down the halls was servants and soldiers running around. Preparing for the long night that was coming. A ball of fear and nervous was forming on my belly, the thoughts of what is coming made my body shiver.

When I arrived outside, I noticed a bunch of elves waiting there, mostly were feanorians. I saw Glorfindel, Maglor, and Aredhel beside the dragons, laughing at some joke that my husband must have told.

Putting a smile on my face, I start walking towards them but a large figure blocks me from them. Looking up, I feel my guts twisting around, my blood turning into liquid fire.

Thranduil…

“Lady Daenys! It’s been some time. How have you been?” he said with a polite smile but I notice some lust in his cold eyes. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Legolas standing beside his mother, the two of them smiling and talking.

“Hello, King Thranduil…I’ve been good, helping the soldiers and the Valar with some plans for the battle…a while raising my children and YOUR daughter.” as I said that, his nostrils flare and his eyes got darker.

“How do you know about that?!” he whispers to me, his voice was full of fear and sorrow. I look into his ice-blue eyes “It doesn’t matter now but I want you to know something…After this battle is over, I don’t want to see your face or for you to talk to the child and mother that you left to die in your forest! If you ever try to come closer to them, I will have you burn into ashes!… I don’t want your daughter to know that the marvelous King Thranduil is her father, who left her and her mother to live an awful life because of him. They are now under the care of the House Targaryen.” my words came out full of venom but the smile on my face never broke, making it look that we are having a nice talk.

His face was pale as the moon, I noticed his hands shaking and his forehead begins to sweat. “It’s was good to see you again, King Thranduil!…” with that I walk past him and went to my lovely husband and my friends.

When Glorfindel saw me, he wraps his strong arms around my waist, pulling me into a gentle kiss. We pull back when we heard Aredhel giggling and Maglor coughing a little, his cheeks were beginning turning red. “Ohh…sorry!” I said a while giggling, straightening my back, I clap my hands together, a huge smirk on my face “Who’s ready to fly?” I said cheerfully.

I heard Glorfindel chuckle as I see the nervous face of Aredhel and Maglor “Ah..W..We are?!…” Maglor said, putting a fake smile on his face to try to hide his fear.

Chuckling, I climb to Drogon’s back, which Glorfindel does the same with Viseral. I look down “Go on! They don’t bite!” my voice was full mischief. Oh, this is going to be good!

Aredhel climb to Daenerion’s back with no problem, mimic me of my position. Maglor, on the other hand, was a little clumsy. Not knowing where to hold on and almost falling down from Arcturion’s back, “So graceful, Brother!” Celegorm said sarcastically, making everyone laugh.

Maglor roll his grey eyes and grab Arcturion’s spikes “Now what?” he asked, looking to me. Smirking, I look forward and grab tightly Drogon’s spikes “Now hold on!” with that Drogon flies into the bright blue sky, with the other dragons follow us close behind.

I start laughing as I heard Aredhel and Maglor yelling and shouting curses. Looking back, I saw Glorfindel flying beside me with his face full of joy and excitement, like a child in a candy shop. He is really enjoying this!

We have been flying for some hours and at that time, I’ve been trying to teach them the basics to control the dragons in battle.

When we were flying by some dead trees, I look back at them “Repeat after me!…DRACARYS!” as they said that word, the dragons blow their fire to everything bellow us. Aredhel starts cheering loudly and Maglor stays looking down to fire in awe.

After a while of flying around and blowing things, we land on a large clearing, to let the dragons rest for a bit.

“That was awesome!!! Let’s do it again!” Aredhel said, her voice full of excitement. A giggle escaped from me, seeing the pale face of Maglor. “Are you alright, Maglor?” Glorfindel asked a while stroking gently Viseral warm scales.

He nods and took a deep breath “Yeah…It’s just…this was incredible! I’ve never felt so alive before!” his voice was weak, full of sorrow but at the same time happy. I could sense his feelings trying to come out from his little bubble.

As they were talking to each other, I feel something cold land on my face. Looking around, a small gasp escapes from my lips as I see tiny snowflakes falling around us. Glorfindel and Maglor stop talking, watching the pure white pearls falling around us.

“They are here…” I whisper, shivering as a gust of cold wind passes through us.

“The dead are already here!” with my words, Glorfindel, Aredhel, and Maglor look to me with a pale face. Fear spreading through their bodies. It’s time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!! The new chapter here. So it has begun, the long night is in Westeros. 😲 I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> XOXO


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenery’s death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost without her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...prepare yourself for a handful of Angst

The sound of agony cries that came from my little babies made my heartbreak. Pulling the last strap of my chest armor, I look to the mirror before me, seeing the new armor that Fëanor made for me. It was all black, with some red stripes on the chest and arms, making look like Drogon’s scales. The armor was light in which make it perfect to move and mount comfortably on Drogon’s back. Taking a deep breath, I look to my reflection with confident eyes. This is it! I will put an end on this ice demon!

Pulling a piece of fur out of the wardrobe, I wrap around Lachril and Idhrendir to keep them warm, for what’s coming will freeze everything in this place.

“Istril! Do you have everything?” I asked a while picking Idhrendir and Glorfindel picks Lachril. The wails that came out from their little mouths were making us more nervous. “Yes, My Lady! Tunniel, come!” She grabs her daughter’s hand and follow us out of the room, to down the caves below the castle. Where we will keep the women and children there a while the battle occurs. The cave was carved by the Valar themselves. The dwarfs and elves helped too, putting spells and runes to protect the people inside.

Istril was going to stay there with Tunniel and the twins, protect them a while I and my husband fight the ice demons outside.

When we arrive at the cave, there was a sea of elves, humans, and dwarfs entering. I notice Queen Varda, Lady Nienna, Lady Este and Lord Tyrion helping the elders humans, who will stay inside with them to protect them. I stop by the huge iron doors and turn back, look down to my lovely daughter and kiss her soaked cheeks “Hush now, my little dragon…it’s alright. Nana and Ada will be back really fast.” I said with tears rising in my eyes. I look to my son, seeing Glorfindel say his goodbyes to him.

Walking to them, I cup Idhrendir chubby cheeks and stroke softly “My little dragon prince…you must be strong for your sister…Goodbye, ion nin.” I kiss each of his cheeks and smiled gently. Glorfindel kisses his daughter and whispers soft words in her ear, I notice a single tear falling down his cheek as he smiles softly to his daughter. I close my eyes, letting some tears falling a while I say my goodbyes to my children. Knowing that this might be the last time that we will be together again.

Giving one last kiss to each of my children, I put Lachril in Istril arms a while Glorfindel gives Idhrendir to Tunniel “Take care of them…Please!” I whisper to Istril. She nods and looks to me with firm eyes “I will!” with that I and Glorfindel turn back and walk out of the caves, hearing the wails and cries of our children. Don’t worry, my little dragons! This will be over soon.

When we were outside, most of our army was outside the gigantic stone walls, prepared for the battle. Aredhel and Maglor were waiting for us beside the dragons, wearing their elvish armor.

“Lady Daenys!” Aulë’s voice boomed behind me. Turning around, I saw him wearing golden armor, with some runes carved in it. In his hands was a beautiful sword. It was all black, with some details in gold. At the end of the sword handle was a dragon head, with two rubies for eyes.

“I’ve made this for you. Her name is Eternal Rest. It was made to never miss her target…With her, you will achieve victory!” he said while putting the sword in my hands. To my surprise, the sword was light as a feather, making it easy to wheel it.

“Thank you, Lord Aulë! I will use it with honor.” I said while touching gently the sharp blade. He nods and wished me good luck, walking back to his post.

I put the sword on my waist and walked to the dragons, nodding gently to Aredhel and Maglor. Climbing to Drogon’s back, I grab tightly his spikes, waiting for the others to climb to their dragon’s back.

“Ready?” I asked to them. They all nod and with that order Drogon to fly to the stone wall, landing there with the rest of the dragons, waiting for Him to come.

I look in front of me and saw all the races in middle-earth standing there, full in armor, ready to die for their world. In the front was the elves along with the Valar and a small army of Balrogs that Morgoth made in such a small time. They are the ones with more battle experience and with more power to hold the dead. In the second row were the dwarfs and shapeshifters. Being a strong race, they could hold and kill the ones that had passed by the elves and the Valar. And last but not least, the third row was humans. Every single city and town of the race of men was here, standing proud and confident.

Turning my head to the side, I notice Maglor looking to his family in the first row. His grey eyes were full of concern. “Don’t worry, Maglor…They will be fine.” I said. He moves his gaze from his family to me and smiles a little “Yeah…I know–” he was cut off by the loud roar that Arcturion let out.

Tuning my head forward, I saw a dark fog coming closer to us. A cold wind starts blowing towards us furiously, making me hiss in pain by the small cuts that the ice made on my skin. I hear Manwë shouting some orders and some men screaming in fear, trying to run from their post but Morgoth would grab them by the neck and put them again in their places, growling loudly for them to stay in place.

The wind starts to be more violent, making almost hard to see. Gripping tightly the spikes of Drogon, “Let’s go!” with that he jumps to the air, flying us into the dark clouds. Glorfindel, Aredhel and Maglor were following me close behind. I need to find him first! Before he has the chance of killing everyone.

I look down, trying to see but I couldn’t see anything. Looking to Glorfindel, I nod and dive down “Dracarys” as Drogon hears the trigger word, he blows his fire to the ground, setting fire to everything under us. With the firelight, I could see the gigantic army of dead standing there looking at me with blank cold eyes. Why are they just standing there?

Suddenly, five huge worms jump from underneath the ground, attacking our army. I could hear the scream and battle cries from everyone. Maglor and Aredhel turn back and made their dragons to blow their fire, burning the worms. As I and Glorfindel were distracted, a large figure dives down to us, grabbing Drogon’s neck. I let out a scream and grab with all my strength to the spikes, for not to fall off Drogon’s back.

Looking up, I saw something that made my eyes full of tears. My once beautiful dragon, Rhaegal, was now one of them. That fucker!

Viseral strike him with his claws, making Rhaegal let go of Drogon’s neck. A small gasp escapes from my lips as I see the person on Rhaegal’s back. Jon Snow... His skin was white as the snow and his brown eyes were now glowing blue. Some of his skin was rotting and falling down.

Glorfindel order’s Viseral to blow his fire, trying to burn the dead dragon. Shaking my head, I focus on the battle before me and join my husband on the fight. Drogon grabs Rhaegal neck and bite a piece of his skin.

Looking down, I saw that the army of dead has moved forward, attacking the living. In a panic, I try to think a way to end this fight with Jon. I need to find Brand! I look to Rhaegal’s wing and took a deep breath. I’m sorry, old friend…

“DRACARYS!” I yelled, making Drogon blow a huge hole on the dead dragon wing with his fire. Rhaegal loses balance and falls down along with Jon but I know that they aren’t dead yet. Turning my head back, I saw Aredhel and Maglor burning everything in front of our army, trying to make a wall of fire between the living and the dead.

The Balrogs were striking the dead with their fire whip. The Valar were using their powers in unison, blowing the enemy away but every time they clean a row of enemy’s army, another fill in. The eagles tried to take many of them in their claws but as they dive down, they were almost killed in an instant.

“We most find Brand!” I yelled at my husband. He looks around, his face contoured with fear “Yes…but we need to help them! Maglor and Aredhel can’t hold them alone!” his voice full of concern. Taking a deep breath, I look to the dark fog that was almost upon us. He’s in there…

“Go help them! I will go find him!” I yelled. He frowns at mine words and as he was about to arguer, Drogon flies into the dark fog, leaving behind a sorrowful elf.

A groan falls from my frozen lips as the frigid winds hit my face. Drogon’s scales started to froze, turning him almost blue. This isn’t good.

Suddenly, a frozen spear fly by us. I look down and saw Brand standing there with five more people. All of them with spears in their hands, looking at me with a wicked smile. Fuck!

They lift their hands and throw the ice spears at us. I make everything in my power to avoid them, making Drogon zig-zag through them but the last spear pierce through Drogon’s wing, making him fall down. The roar that he made was full of pain, my grip on his spikes was tight. No…No…NO!

A cry escapes from me as we collide into the ground. I roll down from his back and fall to the cold ground. In the distance, I could hear the screams and wails from the battlefield behind me. Looking to my side, a tear falls down my cheek, almost freezing with the cold around us. Drogon was lying on the floor with tired eyes, there was a big hole on his wing that was bleeding immense.

I stood up, walking towards him with shaking legs “Drogon! Come on!… Don’t close your eyes!” I shout to him. He wasn’t resisting to the cold, his fire was fading. Putting my hand on his frozen scales, I stroke him gently “Please…Don’t leave me!” I whisper, tears falling down freely on my cold cheeks. He rubs his snout into my belly, softs purr leaving from him like was trying to comfort me. I fall on my knees and rest my forehead on his scales, sobbing quietly “No…”

All the sudden, Drogon lift his head and let out a loud growl. Turning back, I saw Brand walking towards us, with his servants close behind. Drogon opens his mouth and with all his strength, he blows all his fire to them but as the fire dies out, a spear comes flying towards him, piercing through his thick skull, killing him instantly.

My body froze, my eyes wide and full of tears, staring to the corpse of my oldest friend and brother. I could hear the roars from my children, wailing from the death of their friend. Slowly, I lift my hand and put on his now cold scales. You can rest now, brother…Your work here is done.

Standing up slowly, I look to the Night King himself, my eyes full of rage and fire. Grabbing the handle of Eternal Rest, I took her out of my waist “You will pay!… YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHINGS THAT YOU’VE DONE!” I screamed, running towards him.

Brand smirks and motion with his head to his servants to kill me. They run to me, sharp swords on their hands. Lifting my sword high in the air, I strike to the first white-walker in front of me, stabbing his stomach. I took the sword from the corpse and block the blow from other walker, I kicking him and cut his head off.

A hiss fell from my lips as I feel a sharp blade pierce my shoulder. Turning back, I punch the ice demon away from me and stab him in the heart. My breath was coming out in small puffs, my face was stinging from the ice-cold.

“Well, well, well…I’m impressed!” Brand said, walking slowly to me. His voice made my blood boil. Gripping tightly the handle of my sword, I start running towards him. A scream left from me as an ice spike shot from the floor, piercing through my right thigh. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and broke the spike.

My vision starts becoming blurry and my surroundings begin to spin around. Shaking my head, I rub my hand on my forehead and glare to him. Do not die, Daenys! Not before you kill him!

Limping, I drag myself to him. “I see that the fire inside you haven’t yet extinguished.” he said with a smirk on his face. Ignoring his words, I lift my sword but he grabs my hand and stabs my sword on my stomach, giving me a large wound.

Shoving me aside, he passes by me, a wicked smile on his face, seeing the living losing in the distance. I fall on the floor with a loud gasp, blood flowing out of my wound and mouth.

“You could never win…I have the power to see the past and the future. I saw my victory and the worlds that I had conquer.” he said with his back towards me. Taking that opportunity, I stood up slowly. Groaning as I took the sword out of me. He was still talking but I couldn’t focus on anything besides killing him.

“This world will be min–” I cut him off by stabbing my sword on his back, piercing through his frozen flesh. He turns his head slowly to me, his eyes wide. “Y..You didn’t see that coming!” I said weakly, a smirk on my lips.

His body starts breaking, shattered in million pieces. Falling on my knees, I let out a relieved breath. Looking to Drogon, I drag myself to his body. My face full of tears, I rest my back on his cold neck “It’s over…It’s finally over.” my voice weak and tired. I started coughing blood, my all body was sore and heavy.

Closing my eyes, I feel the fire inside me fading. Smiling weakly “I’m sorry my golden flower….take care of our children…” and that were my last words.

(Glorfindel P.O.V)

“DRACARYS!” I yelled, making Viseral blow all his fire to the ice monster bellow us. They have passed through the first rows and some of them are inside the castle. Aredhel and Maglor are hold up well, burning every monster that they can.

Suddenly I feel a massive pain in my heart, spreading sorrow through my body. Putting my hand on my chest, I let out a groan. What’s this?

All at once, I hear the people cheering and relief cries. Looking down, I saw the ice demons falling down like ragdolls. She did it! The dark clouds and fog start vanishing, letting the bright sun shining in all the middle-earth lands.

Confused, I look around to see if I get sight of Drogon but I don’t see him anywhere. Frowning, I order Viseral to fly were Daenys had gone, Maglor and Aredhel close behind me. Where is she?

After some time of flying, I saw Drogon’s body lying down on the ground. No…It can’t be possible! Viseral, Daenerion and Arcturion land beside his corpse. I jump down from Viseral and run to the small figure beside the dragon corpse.

“NO!…DAENYS!” I pick her small body, seeing a large wound on her stomach and an ice spike on her leg. Her brown skin was now pale and cold as ice, her vibrant violet eyes were now colorless, the fire in them have faded.

I put my soaked face on her cold neck, sobbing and pleading to have her back. The dragons let out a painful wail, mourning the death of their mother and friend. “Melleth nin…please don’t leave me…” I sobbed into her body, smelling her sweet scent. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder, looking up I saw Maglor and Aredhel with a teary smile, trying to comfort me but not having the right words.

After some time being there, crying on the shoulder of my dead lover. The Valar and all the races were there, mourning the loss of middle-earth savior.

“Rest now, melleth nin…we are okay now…you saved us…” I whisper to her ear.

~~~~~~

Looking at my reflection, seeing my ocean blue eyes were now dull and my face was pale. Today is the funeral of my beloved and everyone will be there to say goodbye to the champion of middle-earth.

I was wearing a long black robe, with three red dragons knitted on the back. My golden hair was styled like my lover people, full of braids.

A small cry grabbed my attention, turning back I see my little dragons looking at me with their violet eyes full of sorrow. Smiling gently, I walk to them and pick them up “Shh…it’s okay my sweet children.” I hush them, kissing softly each of them. Lachril looks to me with her big teary eyes and wrap her chubby arms around my neck, sobbing into the robe. Idhrendir cuddle into my chest, crying silently.

There is a soft knock on the door “Come in.” I said quietly. The doors open and Ecthelion comes in “It’s time, Mellon nin.” he said, his voice full of sorrow. I nod and follow him outside with the twins in my arms.

The funeral will occur on the same place she died…the place where she had killed the Night King.

When we arrive, everyone was already there with a sorrowful face. The dragons were also there, flying above us in circles, watching the ceremony from the sky. I walked to the front and a small gasp escape from me.

On the place where Daenys and Drogon are buried, is a monumental statue of her and Drogon. She was wearing her armor and on her hands was Eternal Rest, her sword. Around her is Drogon, his large head was over her, making look that they were almost one.

“The Valar did this in her honor.” Ecthelion told me, seeing my awe face. I nod and hug tightly the twins.

Once everyone was there, the Valar walk forward along with Morgoth. Manwë looks to everyone “We are gathered in this hour to say our goodbyes and thanks to the champion of middle-earth…The woman that comes to this world with nothing but a dragon. The woman who had saved lives all around middle-earth, not wanting anything in return…The woman who had sacrificed herself to save us.” his voice echoed around all the lands, so every being heard the lament of the loss of their champion.  
(Here you should play the song to feel the moment- Game of Thrones S8 - Stay a Thousand Years - Ramin Djawadi. It's the Valar singing for her.)

I let out a sob as heard the Valar singing their lament. All the memories of her came to me, her smile, the sound of her laugh. How she would always frown her silver brows whenever she could understand something…How good her touch felt on my naked skin, the sensation her soft lips on mine.

Looking up, I watch the sun shining bright on her statue. Red roses were growing on the base of the statue, vining around it.

My dragon Queen…you will be always in my heart…I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!! Well….that was sad. There will be one more chapter so stay tuned for that. I hope you like it and feel free to comment and tell me what you think!!
> 
> XOXO


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenery’s death, her daughter Daenys, flew away with Drogon. Feeling lost without her mother beside her, but what will happen when Daenys find a portal that will lead her to a certain world, where dwell elves, dwarves, humans and other races

One hundred years have passed and there wasn’t a single day that I haven’t missed my love. After the great battle and Daenys funeral, I and the twins along with Istril and Tunniel and Maglor stayed in middle-earth a while the Valar took the rest of the elves back to Valinor together with Morgoth and Sauron, making middle-earth a safe place again.

Idhrendir and Lachril were now in their teenage years, they have grown strong and intelligent like their mother. It’s was a big challenge to raise two babies alone but I had help from everyone. Istril and Maglor would often babysit them for me to rest a little. Gandalf would teach them valyrian and the culture of their mother since he was the only one that knew most of her language and culture. Elrond and his children would help me through my mourn, always trying to cheer me and take me for hunts. But still was difficult to deal with her death though I had to be strong for my children, I had to take care of them and spoil them with all the love I could give.

Lachril was a copy of Daenys in appearance, long silver hair and two big violet eyes. But in personality, she was me. Always joking around and with a positive attitude. She had the greatness of friendship with Daenerion, they were always together. I even had to kick him out of her room once.

Idhrendir was to a copy of his mother but he had more features similar to mine. His personality was something I didn’t know who it came because he was a very calm elf. He was always tucked in the library, learning new languages and new cultures. He also had learned play the harp with Maglor and some of the elves in Rivendell said he was almost good as Maglor.

“Ada! Are you coming?” Lachril voice sounded behind me. Today is the anniversary of Daenys and it’s our tradition to spend the day in the skies, honoring her day with the dragons. And in a way, it’s something that makes me feel closer to her.

Smiling gently, I turn back, seeing her and Idhrendir waiting for me by the garden door. “Yes, my sweet dragon.” my voice soft and calm, taking the silver ring by the bedside table. I put the delicate ring that had the symbol of the House Targaryen on my finger and walk outside to where my children were waiting for me by the dragons.

Lachril and Idhrendir climb to their dragons, Daenerion and Arcturion. Lifting my hand, stroke softly Viseral warm scales “Ready for a ride, Mellon nin?” I asked a while climbing to his back, grabbing tightly the spikes on his back. Viseral let out a soft purr and shook his head, making me jump a little.

Looking to the side, I notice Lachril joking around with her twin brother. “When are you going to ask Tunniel’s hand in marriage, Brother?” she said with a pleasing smirk on her lips, her violet eyes shining with mischief. Idhrendir roll his eyes and huff “Shut up, Lachril! Mind your own business!” he said with his cheeks turning red.

He and Tunniel have been spending some good time alone, going for long walks in the garden together or him playing some romantic melody for her. I and Istril have already made plans for a wedding in the future since the two young elves are almost inseparable.

“Lachril! Leave your brother alone. He will ask her when it’s the right time.” I said with a smirk, making her roll her eyes and murmuring something under her breath. Looking up to the bright blue sky “Well…Let’s celebrate your Mother’s Day!” with that Viseral jumps in the air, flying us into the beautiful blue sky. Lachril and Idhrendir were on each side, with gentle smiles on their faces.

They don’t have a lot of memories of their mother but they said that they remember her gentle voice when she sang softs lullabies to them and how her laugh always made a pleasure sensation spread through their little bodies.

Closing my eyes softly, a sweet smile forms on my face. The fresh wind hitting on my face, the sunlight bathes us in warm and making my hair look more golden.

The sound of pure laugh and cheering made my smile grew bigger. Looking to the side, I see my children making loops and making huge dives in the air. They have your laugh, melleth nin…

Cleaning a small tear from my eye, I join them on the game making them squeal and trying to run from me. I lift my head and look too vast lands, seeing in the distance the monumental statue of Daenys and Drogon. I feel more tears trying to escape from my ocean blue eyes, my smile drops a little at the sight of her tomb.

Happy Birthday, My Dragon Queen! We will be reunited someday again…Im mel cin, melleth nin! (I love you, my love!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! So here the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much I did! Feel free to comment and tell me what you think! Also, i will publish a new story tomorrow. it’s called “The Bird Who Couldn’t Sing” It’s about a mute girl that grabbed the attention of a Norse God, Loki. The story will pass in Vikings era and no, it’s not Loki from Marvel 😂 i love him but it’s not him, it’s Myth!Loki. So stay tuned for that!!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
